Love It or Leave It
by this-recurring-dream
Summary: Basically, summaries are not my forte, so its a LuciusHermione pairing, love it or leave it! Read to find out the rest!
1. Across the Icy Expanse

**Disclaimer- im getting good at remembering! THIS IS PROPERTY OF JKR. DONT SUE ME. **

Hermione began to walk across the icy expanse of snow, mitten-covered hands tucked into her arms, scarf caught underneath, head ducked low. She realized due to a prickly feeling in the corners of her eyes unwanted tears were about to make an entrance. Her walk turned brisk, she didn't want to cry, crying over this was silly. She had made it a good distance away from the house, although she could still see pools of orange light reflected on the ground. She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing that there was a sharp wind to give her a cover for this action, even though it would only be an excuse for herself. Crying over this was nonsensical. The tears started to recede, and she continued walking. Then she slipped and fell over backwards onto the ice-glazed snow. And the tears came.

She had only been sitting on the ice, legs splayed, hands resting between them, tears pouring down her face for a moment before a semi-concerned silky voice spoke behind her.

"Are you crying, Ms. Granger? Well we can't have that now." Lucius Malfoy came up on her right, black cloak billowing out as he crouched down. "Give me your hands."

Hermione placed her mittened hands into his gloved ones, allowing herself to be helped up, hiccupping. She made the effort to wipe away the tears, and in doing so, caught the light of the house. Abandoning all hope, she sobbed, turning back to Lucius. However, she wasn't quite expecting him to pull her to his shoulder, gently wrapping his arms around her. She sobbed twice more, one on top of the other, and pulled back some. "I'm getting-hiccup your shirt wet."

Lucius closed his eyes. "That's alright, but you must do something about those tears. They shall certainly freeze to your face." He pulled a white handkerchief from somewhere, and held it to her.

_ Probably the only white he has on him._ Hermione thought, her mind making small sundry observations, as a depressed, detached mind often does. She gently traced the tract of tears on each cheek, smelling…something, she had no idea what it was. Not cologne, just…something on the handkerchief. Reigning in a quivering lip, Hermione gave the merely damp square back to him. "Thank you, Lucius." She attempted a red faced smile, to which his lips turned up at the corners and he bowed slightly.

"Would you like to go inside? I know that you really would rather not, but there is quite a crowd in there, and it is undeniably freezing out here." Hermione nodded. They continued on in silence. "Where are you staying?"

"I was staying here. But now…I was planning on asking Harry and Ginny if I could maybe stay with them…but, I don't know. They are still, I think, getting used to living together, you know? They just got married…well, not just, it WAS four months ago, but still."

"Why don't you stay at the manor? With Draco and I?" Lucius said, looking at her sideways, trying to see her face while walking, blond hair falling forwards a bit.

Hermione looked a bit stunned, but kept walking. "Oh, well, Lucius, um, I don't really know, could you let me think about it?" She looked at him and smiled a little. The redness in her eyes had gone down, and the stuffiness and blotchy face could be attributed to the cold. They approached the house, and stopped.

"Of course. Shall we?" He held his arm out to the door. She smiled again, bigger this time, and ducked her head. He followed her into the burrow.

Draco hadn't noticed his father leave. He watched Lucius follow Hermione inside from his armchair. He had witnessed Ron breaking their relationship off, and he also knew that Ron was now at the top of several people's hit lists. He slunk lower in his seat, smirking to himself. This should prove to be interesting.

Mrs. Weasley walked up to Hermione. "Dear, there you are. Come back into the sitting room, I've just put out some more of that cheese you so like."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

The matronly woman gave her a pitying smile before turning to Lucius. "Why, Lucius, I didn't see you had left!"

He smiled. "I merely stepped outside for a moment. It was getting a bit too stuffy for me." He excused himself with a nod of his head and went to sit near Draco.

"Hello, father."

"So, judging from your self-satisfied smirk and the fact you rarely call me that any longer, I can guess YOU have guessed a few things."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Draco responded. He didn't want to embarrass either himself or his father by coming to the wrong- or right- conclusion. That just wasn't the way the father and son did things.

Lucius smirked briefly at his son. "Well, in any case, what has been happening here? Your entertainment of choice being Ronald Weasley, tell me what you have seen so far to bring such contentment to your face."

"Well," Draco said, "I have seen several nasty looks, and I find it very amusing to watch everyone ignore him. The only death threats, however, have been from his family." Lucius raised his eyebrows. "That's immediate and extended." his father's face relaxed. "I honestly don't know why, though. Well, I suppose it's because she is who she is, and they don't like to see Hermione get hurt. But everyone has been expecting it for awhile now."

"Indeed they have. Have you talked to him this evening?"

Draco grinned. "Only once. A few whispered words, a rather nasty smile, and I returned here." he caught the look his father was giving him. "No death threat! Just...something to make him uncomfortable."

"You have no idea how proud I am." Lucius drawled. "What else has happened?"

"Well, Hermione left, so nothing on that end. Pretty uneventful, just another get together. But now-" Draco sat up in his chair, craning to see around through the doorway and out of the parlor. "I do believe the damsel of the hour is headed this way."

Lucius turned away from his son to hear a loud stream of babble follow a distraught Hermione in. She was wide eyed and holding her fingertips to her forehead. Spotting the Malfoys, she looked slightly relieved and darted over to a chair next to them.

"A bit frazzled, Hermione?" Draco said.

She exhaled. "A little pity is alright, but this is a bit much. I've gotten so many offers from food to residence to a shoulder to cry on, I have no idea what to do."

Lucius smiled at her. "And all you want to do is not think about it."

"Exactly." She smiled tiredly. "Do you think I could take you up on your offer? You two are the only people who can handle this sanely."

Draco looked up, his face classically disinterested. He could only assume that his father had asked Hermione to stay with them.

Lucius shot Draco a glance before saying "Of course."

Draco entered smoothly with "Absolutely. If you don't want to see another person ever again, the manor is big enough, yet people are still at hand if you need them."

She flashed them a relieved smile. "Thank you, so much. If you'll excuse me?"

The blonds nodded, and she left the room.

**END CHAPTER ONE!**

**Whew, okay, Review! Please! Let me know if i should continue, burn it, take a photograph and put it in a gallery, ANYTHING! just one "Yes Please!" and on with the show! Sorry about grammatical errors, i think i got most of it, but i have no idea. Apostrophes hate me, and i suck at paragraph spacing/indents. **

**OH! feedback, yes, i love feedback, its very delicious. If you were confused about anything, there will probably be answers next chapter (if you review for one...) because, come ON she's living with them now, so...yeah. Okay, i talk a lot, sorry! i also am really back at review reviews, so sorry if i shoot you one and its not up to par. OKAY thanks for reading my story, review (once more) and have a lovely day!**


	2. At the Manor

Hermione sat on the magnificent bed in the equally impressive room she had been shown to. She glanced around, taking it all in. The room was huge, the first thing you saw upon entering was the bed, dark stained mahogany with an ornately carved headboard. The colors were, to put it plainly, plain. White, or beige, maybe. It was only a spare room after all, even though one might expect the room to be decorated in a more rich taste. There was a fire place directly across from the bed, and bookcases surrounded a small panel of windows off to the left. On the left of the fireplace was a closet, the right was the bathroom. There was the same deep mahogany used for the bookcases, chair frames, and floor and ceiling trim.

Absently smoothing her bedspread, Hermione sighed. This was no doubt going to be a very odd few weeks.

Living with the Malfoys. Wait…living WITH the Malfoys!? How weird was THAT? Well, not so much, she supposed. Oh, hell, yes it was.

The entire fact they were still alive was strange enough in itself. Draco, yes, the little snot Draco had switched back over. What Dumbledore had told him had, as intended, gotten to him. He knew Voldemort had a good plan, but he had been raised to cover all the bases, so Draco knew that every plan has a chance of failing. The only reason he had joined was because his father, mother and tradition had played key parts in his decision. (Let us all remember that peer pressure is a very bad thing). So, he boldly switched sides.

Draco knew that there was a chance that he would die doing so, but he also knew there was a greater chance he would die staying with the Death Eaters. He had gone to Professor McGonagall, begging for assistance. His father had known nothing about it, he WAS in Azkaban, after all. Draco gave all he knew to the Order, and they gave him protection.

After that little conference, he went to another, on a certain undetectable, formidable island. The conversation he had with his father started off rockily. Or, rather, like this.

"You did WHAT?!" in a very low, enraged hiss.

Lucius might have been madder than the fires of hell, but he still didn't want his son to die, so he tried to keep his voice low, in case other prisoners in contact with the Dark Lord were listening.

Draco had calmly explained that if they wanted survival, or the chance of it, they needed to change sides. It was inevitable, the only choice. Lucius had countered with countless things, from certain death via Voldemort to disgracing the family name. Draco had merely shrugged and mentioned that they were the only Malfoys left, and death for a real reason instead of a diseased one was far better. The argued quietly for a few moments, and Draco left, this time accompanied by Order members, headed for the protection of Hogwarts.

Lucius was left stunned, alone, and questioning in his cell. He had the knowledge that his son would give everything, everyone, up. All the various weapons, locations, and artifacts would be revealed, and the ones in the Manor would be taken away. He huddled in the corner of his cell, terrorized by thoughts of death, destruction, and disgrace. Visions of his son dying, being tortured, crossed his eyes like a twisted slideshow. He loved his son. He had never had reason to think about it before, but as he envisioned the different ways of his son's demise, it occurred to him that he would rather die than have his son's life snatched from him.

Lucius was also confronted with the information that Voldemort was going to kill his son as it was. His son, who he could do nothing to protect. Because the boy, or man, as he was now, had been unable to complete a fools errand. His son was innocent. This also dawned on him. It was because his son was an innocent that he couldn't kill the old professor. His son was far too pure to kill. Maybe he had done some nasty things in school, but that's what he was taught. Exposure to the brutal truth had reversed all that. Lucius closed his eyes and thought about the man who had come to see him a few hours previous. Draco had grown, so much. He was handsome, headstrong, and as smart as he could be. In effect, the model son. He had come to save his sinful father, protect him. That was enough. He came to change his father, set him straight. His son loved him, even though he had put Draco through so much.

Lucius felt as though he were a child again, scared and vulnerable to his family's manipulations. If he wanted to survive to see more of his son, to see where life took him, maybe he would get married, have grandchildren even! He would do it. For his son. Lucius Malfoy changed for his son.

Headmistress McGonagall received a summons from the deepest cell in Azkaban. Lucius Malfoy requested an audience, on whatever conditions she had. Draco watched her leave with an exhausted smile and the sense of utmost relief. He wasn't entirely trusted by members of the Order, but the headmistress knew that he was truly changing.

Then, Lucius entered the picture. Even though in the back of her head, she felt that she was running a school, not a refugee hotel, it was decided between McGonagall and the new Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, that it would be advertised he was being moved to a more secluded part of the prison when in fact he was to be kept under wraps at Hogwarts.

Upon the smuggled arrival, Draco ran up to his father, and stopped, not sure what to do. Lucius stopped walking in the middle of his armed battery, taking in his son. He made a hesitant move towards him, then paused. After a moment, Draco gave up and fell forward, hugging his somewhat stunned father, who breathed a sigh of relief and hugged him back. The group of aurors were silent, uncomfortable to be privy to this rather odd yet touching moment. Draco followed his father all the way to the empty room he would be kept in, talking. Just like that, talking.

And so, the Malfoy men were on the side of Light. Very simply. Lucius eased into it, still rather haughtily, unlike Draco, who threw himself into it full force.

Hermione sighed once more, leaning back on the bed, to stare at the ceiling. Then the war had come. They had all fought as bravely as possible. In the brief moments of peace, they would all converge on Grimmauld Place, to drink, eat, and attempt merriment. This had been the continued tradition, even after the war's end, monthly get togethers at the Weasley's or Grimmauld Place. But, on with the war memories. Draco and Lucius had both fought, extremely well. They were better accepted in the Order, and Lucius had relaxed considerably. As soon as humanly possible, Harry did away with Voldemort, forever this time, and the Malfoys could make a public appearance once more.

The strategy was later described by Harry and the members of his former Quidditch team as reminiscent of what Oliver Wood had once told him, to catch the snitch as early as possible in the game.

And Draco and Lucius had blended as still astute, prominent figures in society. Some people still were wary, habitually, but Hermione had made it her personal mission to try and work them into her circle. She usually remembered to call Draco by his first name, though it was very hard sometimes, and he aimed to work on it as well. Lucius remained Mr. Malfoy however, until one night at the house on Grimmauld, they were talking and he decided she could just call him Lucius. Draco thought this was funny. Hermione thought it was progress.

So, distant friends were Hermione and the Malfoys, but they could nonetheless still say hello on the street. But LIVING with them? And for how long?

Hermione screwed up her face, she should've thought this out better. She moaned slightly. This brought her to the topic she really didn't want to think about.

Ron.

Idiocy. The entire thing was idiocy! During the war, to a stranger it might have looked like they were married. Then, the war was over, they remained close. But…Ron got annoying. Second guessing himself, Hermione, if she loved him, he needed her, he got downright clingy. Hermione coped. They lived together, and they still started to avoid one another. As sad as it made her, they were going to break up. Everyone knew it. And it didn't sting, she knew it was going to happen, and happen for the best! Right?

Wrong. At the get together, of all places, he quietly said the relationship had fizzled. He didn't want to be with her any more. Ron really hoped this wouldn't change their friendship. Hermione smiled a little sadly, about faced, and high tailed it out of there. It hurt so much more than expected.

Someone rapped at her door. Hermione sat up abruptly, startled. She got up and opened it. Draco stood there, eyebrows raised as a realization she opened the door. He took his hands out of his pockets, and asked "May I come in?"

"Of course!" Hermione said, giving a small smile.

Draco stepped inside, making a face at the beige. "Well, I was just wondering how you were doing, is everything alright with the room?"

"Yes, everything's perfect." Hermione answered.

He gestured at the carpet. "Everything?" was his disdainful response.

She laughed, blushing. "Well, it's just a color."

"Mm. Well, I will see you in the morning, then, I suppose." He turned to leave, then stopped, studying her. "Yes, well," he flicked his wand and the room blossomed into a lavender shade, highly accented with the nearly black mahogany. "You looked like a lavender person." He shrugged.

Hermione smiled, actually looking happy for a second. "Thanks, Draco! Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow."

Draco smiled and turned towards the door. "Goodnight, Granger." He groaned and swiveled towards her. "Sorry, Hermione, it was the 'g's, association, you know."

Hermione laughed a little. "It's alright, Draco, I don't care."

He smiled once more, and left. He hadn't gotten outside the door before the black shape had accosted him. He held in a yelp as his father smirked at him from his COMPLETELY un-Lucius position, leaning against the wall on his elbow, hand nestled in his gleaming hair.

"Merlin, father! Don't DO that!"

"Tucking in Miss Granger?" His father said sweetly, smiling impishly.

Draco's face deadpanned. "What the hell?" Oh, father and son!

"Nothing, Draco. Off to bed?"

"Yes, and unless you intend on standing there in that utterly feminine position for the rest of your life, you should too." Draco said astutely, and turned down the hall. He decided that his father was plainly crazy, or had another glass of his special reserve brandy.

Meanwhile, Hermione prepared for bed. Once again, that little voice tried to persuade her to cry, to be upset while she could. After she had turned the lights out, and climbed into her bed, she realized how exactly lonely the bed felt, the absence of someone at her back. Her lip trembled slightly, and she took a shuddering breath. Finally, she allowed herself to succumb to persistent tears. Softly, she reached next to her bed and pulled her soft stuffed alligator up to her chest. His little cushy body gladly accepted the tears that fell on his back, and she felt slightly comforted. After all, there is no best friend like an inanimate object.

**Okay, so, i dont know if this is what my three treasured reviewers were looking for, but here it is! idk, i sort of think that the end wasnt very good, but i just had this random mental image of Lucius looking like that, and i had to stop typing i was laughing so hard, and i needed to stick it in or i would combust. Also, it sorta goes from funny to depressed, but...here's the chap. review, please! let me know how badly it sucked XD**


	3. Investigate the Manor!

**AN- i am SO SORRY! things came up in which i could not use my computer, and now, here it is!**

Hermione woke up feeling as though someone had bathed her face in starch. Sunlight poured across the middle of the bed and her sprawling figure. Her alligator lay just beyond her fingertips, she smiled at it. Hermione pulled him into a loose hug, she hadn't meant to take him out of her trunk, she just needed someone who wouldn't judge her. He was her stuffed animal of preference as a baby, and she always demanded that he be somewhere near her person.

Mentally groaning, Hermione swung her legs out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. Splashing cold water on her face, she deemed her hair clean enough to not take a shower, and went to get dressed. After staring at her trunk for a few moments, she finally tugged out a simple black long sleeved scoop neck and dark jeans. She slipped her wand into her pocket and looked one more time around the room. Where was she going to go?

Well, she was in the Malfoy Manor. And either they ate a late breakfast or she was on her own. Smiling slightly, Hermione decided that she would have received some sort of notification of breakfast, and that she wasn't hungry in any case.

Hermione poked her head out of her door, then quietly shut it. Padding down the hallway, she came to a door. Hesitating for a moment, she turned the knob. A spare room. On to the next room, another spare room. After a few more doors, she deemed that this was the guest wing, and looked for a way out.

After about five minutes, she started to open doors at random. A spare room, storage room, bath room, music room, room full of mirrors, a storage room with portraits of Narcissa (creepy!) and…a staircase!

Hermione lightly ran downstairs. A living room was behind the first door, followed by a game room it looked like. After passing a few more doors, Hermione opened a door to a small parlor, with someone in it.

The little house elf jumped off the pink silk pouf the moment the door opened.

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione exclaimed, and began to shut the door when the little creature spoke.

"No, no! It is Flopsy who is being sorry! Miss Granger, I hope I is not disturbing you!" Flopsy squeaked, wringing her hands.

"No, it's alright! Actually, Flopsy, could you tell me where Lucius and Draco are?"

"Master Draco has gone out, and Master Lucius is out today on business. Master Lucius will be home later."

"Thank you, Flopsy!" Hermione said, smiling.

Flopsy blushed, which looked very peculiar, and said "You is welcome, Miss Granger."

"Hermione."

"Miss Hermione." The blush deepened. "Would Miss Hermione like Flopsy to bring her something to eat?"

"No, Flopsy, that is alright. Thank you though."

The elf ran to the door and accompanied Hermione out. "You is sure?"

"Yes, I is sure. I mean, I am sure." Hermione wrinkled her nose. The house elf grammar was infectious.

Flopsy looked at her sideways. Hermione could tell she wanted to say something, but wasn't quite sure if it was alright. All of the sudden, the knee-high elf blurted "I is hoping you feels better, Miss Hermione!" and with a pop, disappeared.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Flopsy."

* * *

After a minute or so, Hermione decided to go back to the second floor, this time taking the main staircase. She knew her way around better going up that way. This time she turned to the left. After getting pretty far down the hallway, she paused.

Maybe this was a bad idea. What if the family rooms were this way? She was their guest, she shouldn't poke…

But…they weren't home. She wouldn't actually go in, and if it was a bedroom she would hardly open the door. Of course.

After awhile, she began to actually get tired from wandering around. Ridiculous, that two people should live in such a home. Even with Narcissa there, it would have still been huge. Fun to play hide and seek in, however.

Hermione sighed opening yet another door. Maybe she should just go back to her room…

She gasped. This room was amazing. Abandoning all memory of the previous wandering hours, she stepped inside the library. Bookshelves, everywhere, no sign of a wall, and then the perfect panel of windows, complete with a window seat.

Hermione knew there had to be a library somewhere in this place, she just wasn't prepared. The library was huge, considering it was a personal library, and she wanted to take it all in.

Soundlessly, she walked to the windows, passing a few leather chairs and a grandiose, worn desk and chair. Before making it to the long seat, she trailed her fingers along the titles of a shelf of books, cherishing the canvas-y feel of each and every spine. Finally, she reached the window. Oh, the view!

Landscape stretched boundlessly in front of her, woods, land, hills somewhere in the distance, some water source or another off to the side perhaps? The sun gleamed in the sky, making the green surrounding her shine.

She exhaled and fell onto the bench, pressing her forehead to the warm-yet-cool pane, and bringing her knees to her chin. This was the way he found her.

Lucius had walked into the room merely intending to unwind after a day of business. Upon opening the door, he was produced with the sight of a practically comatose Hermione Granger.

He wasn't opposed to her sitting there. It was a little odd though.

After a few moments, he began to wonder how long she had been sitting there. One hour? Two? Three maybe. Well, he hadn't moved from watching her at the door, and she hadn't so much as batted an eyelash. It couldn't be good for one to sit so long.

Lucius silently walked up a few feet behind her. "Miss Granger?"

Hermione jumped a little. "Oh! Good gracious, what time is it?" she was stiff all over, and her forehead had frostbite. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude…" she began, embarrassed, before she looked at the desk. "…This is your study, isn't it?" A sinking feeling began in the pit of her stomach. Judging from the small smile gracing his features, that was a yes. She never should have opened the first door.

"Well, as you are blushing quite profusely, I think I need not answer that question."

_Damn_, Hermione thought, pressing her hands to her burning cheeks after he had turned and walked to his desk.

Lucius seated himself. "Now, I am very sorry to have not been here this morning, and I know that now you are living here you have the exact right to walk around the house. But, I do have some work to do, so if you could please excuse me, I will see you at dinner." He nodded in her direction.

"Of course. Um- yes." Hermione left, hastily, looking at the ground. After getting out of that wing, she decided that her best plan of action was to go back to her room.

Feeling very exhausted, Hermione opened the door and swung inside, stopping as soon as she saw the bed. All her clothes had been neatly folded inside her trunk, and the bed had been made. Her alligator sat in the midst of the four pillows. Flopsy was sitting on the bed, next to the alligator, gently stroking his back.

Hermione walked a little farther in the room, and the elf looked up, startled, and instantly popped away.

Hermione smiled a little. Maybe Flopsy had made two friends that day. Falling backwards onto the bed, she stared at the ceiling. Every ornate carpet pattern, mirror, vase, gilded gold frame, piece of artwork, painted design, sculpture, flashed before her eyes. She felt like she had seen the Louvre all in one day. And she still had dinner to go.

**AN ONCE MORE- so yeah, pretty noninvolved chapter, just her, and Flopsy, who is totally my favorite. ok, so gotta give credit where credit is due, so, even though i relpy reviews, just putting names out there, you know.**

**BLACKMOONSILVER- omg, your review was amazing, i am ACTUALLY RECOMMENDING other people go read it, because it made me so giddy with joy, it was soooo awesome. (it isnt everyday that LUCIUS MALFOY himself reviews a story!!!)**

**MARY MY LOVE- lolz! just wanna mention i love you. strawberry.**

**Terry- Crazy Italian- i totally agree on the feminine positions bit, and thanks for reviewing every chapter!**

**Sampdoria- thanks for reviewing every chapter, i did try hard on the explination!**

**Annie- to your "yes please", "Yes, youre welcome!"**

**Scoopy- it IS really weird, but i like Hermione, and Lucius has pretty hair.is totally kickass.i love him. there are some REALLY good stories out there, like theres this one, its in my favorites...im too lazy to write all of it out. lolz.**

**YAAAAAY okay till next chapter. **


	4. Dinner and a Drink

**Authors Note- BACK! tada! in the interim of my...break...from LIOLI (it sounds so cool when you say it out loud!! Lioli!!) i have written a good chunk of the middle! i got so excited, so yeah. lolz, expect faster updates when we get to the sections around there! so, i hope that this is a good chapter, like, i havent lost the knack for this story ;P **

Lucius stared into space at his desk. For some reason, he just could not shake the picture of her from his mind. She was just sitting there. Curled into a ball, speculating on life. Not reading, he could tell she had looked at the books though. She had sat and smelled the air, he did that, from time to time. The library had an old, dusty, almost tangible smell. Lucius knew that Hermione was knowledgeable, she loved books.

But it was so odd. She was in his library. Narcissa never went to his library. All the women he had grown up with or been related to had not been fond of holing up in a dark room full of manuscripts. However, there was diversity in the world, and not everyone was the same, he thought, shaking these insanely juvenile thoughts from his head. He wasn't discovering some new brand of female; there were women who loved to read everywhere. Why was he harping on this?

Hermione was sitting, surveying his land. He presumed she was thinking about how she wound up…for lack of a better word, ronless.

In any case, it was almost dinner. He had no word from Draco, and since there were only five house elves left (Flopsy, Mopsy, Cottontail, Frilly, and Edward), he would most likely have to get her for dinner. He smirked at nothing. How relaxing was this, trying to figure out a way to tell her dinner was ready?

Very. The blush that had spread across her face was absolutely delightful. She was so embarrassed. It really was terrible that he should take so much joy in it. Sort of.

**PAGE BREAK**

Hermione had fallen into a light doze, when she heard a chiming sound. Sitting up abruptly, she looked around the room. "What? Who's there?"

She yelped as Lucius' face appeared in the fire. "Hermione, dinner is ready. I assume you found the dining room on your adventures this morning; I will see you there in five minutes." He raised his eyebrow, then cut off the connection quickly, chuckling to himself. It so appeared her face had achieved a new shade of red.

**PAGE BREAK**

Hermione, after regaining control of her face, headed for the dining room. She gently pushed on the door, greeted with the view of the Malfoy men staring out the window at something and talking. Upon her entrance, they turned.

"Hello, Hermione!" Draco said, hands in his pockets. Lucius turned, saying nothing. Her cheeks turned pink.

"Hello Draco." He turned to the chair at the end of the table closest to him.

Lucius walked along the side of the rectangular table opposite Hermione towards the chair opposite Draco. "Please." He gestured at the chair a few feet from her, situated on the long end. Ducking her head, Hermione took the seat.

A male house elf (only Hermione could tell the sex of an elf at a glance) scrambled in, platter taking up all his arm space. A female one walked in, tureen encircled in her arms. This routine continued for about a minute, and then Flopsy scurried in, hissing "Edward! Edward! You forgotted the corn!" She held the small bowl out to the elf, then caught Hermione's eye.

Flopsy blushed, and looked at the ground. Hermione smiled at her. The two men saw the exchange, and looked at Hermione quizzically. She looked back at them.

"What-?"

"It's nothing, Draco." Hermione said, shaking her head at Flopsy. The elf nodded and scurried out.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at Draco, who shrugged. Draco then cleared his throat. "So, Hermione, what did you do today?"

Hermione focused very hard on the food on her plate. Bad question to ask! "Oh, just sort of hung around…" she trailed, putting a piece of meat in her mouth, hoping to deter questions. She couldn't help looking at Lucius, he was dutifully holding in a smirk.

"Oh."

Lucius took this pause in conversation to crisply cut in. "Well, Draco, what are you doing tomorrow?"

Draco looked into the space above the table. "Well, I do believe I'm going to work. Pretty boring day. Will you be going out tomorrow?"

"No, I don't have another meeting until…next week I think it is…Hermione, will you be home the same time as Draco?"

Hermione blinked; she hadn't been paying attention. "Oh, um, six…right?" she looked at Draco, who nodded, chewing. She looked back at Lucius. "Six."

He nodded. "Dinner is at six thirty, unless you have something else to do."

"Alright, no I don't have anything."

The dinner dissolved into meaningless conversation. Edward came back in to clear the table, and Hermione began to ponder what she would do until bed. Then Lucius said something bringing her out of her thoughts. "Well, I will see you in the study in…ten minutes?" He stood, pushing in his chair. Hermione looked up at him, confused. "Ah. Well, Hermione, after dinner we meet in my study for a quick brandy."

"Oh, no, that's something you and Draco do, I couldn't impose-"

"Nonsense! Unless you don't like brandy-"

"Though no one can deny Father's." Draco put in.

Lucius looked at Draco, smiling slightly. "In which case," he looked back at Hermione. "We can find something else for you to drink. Come, Hermione, you live here now, you must come to our small gatherings."

Hermione smiled a little, still sitting as Draco walked up behind her. "Well, I like brandy fine."

Lucius nodded. "See you in ten minutes."

Draco stopped his father from leaving, Hermione paused in getting up. "Wait, does she know where your study is?"

Hermione began to blush again as Lucius looked at her, half smirking. "Oh, no, she knows how to get there."

Hermione closed her eyes after he left. Draco followed him out, looking at Hermione confusedly. Sighing, she left to return to her room.

**PAGE BREAK**

Hermione hesitated before gently knocking on the study door. It actually wasn't closed all the way, so the door swung open and she poked her head through. Draco turned from his chair, Lucius looked up from the cart covered with decanters and liquids.

"Hello." She said with a little smile.

"Come in, come in." Lucius said, selecting a crystal decanter. "Brandy, correct?"

"Yes, please." Hermione said, entering the room and taking the seat next to Draco.

"Well. I hear you're up for consideration for the new International Department Head." Draco said, before taking a sip from his glass.

"Just consideration. I know that Andrine Kemp wanted that position, too."

Lucius handed her the glass, then reclined behind his desk, shaking out his hair as he did so. It corrupted Hermione's attention for a moment; he had gorgeous hair. "Well, you are a war hero, one would think the Ministry would hand it to you."

She tore her eyes from his hair and responded "Well, I made sure to tell them expressly that I wanted to be really considered. Not selected."

Lucius nodded, Draco sipped from his glass. She continued. "Anyway, if I don't get the position, I would like to try for the Muggle-Worthy-Excuse-Committee."

Draco started to laugh, Lucius elegantly raised an eyebrow smiling. "Why THERE?" Draco said.

"Well, I always thought it would be fun. Might get tedious after awhile, but still, how do you explain away…oh, I don't know, say in third year, when Harry inflated his aunt. How do you do that?"

Draco shot forward. "He did what!?"

Hermione sighed. "It was an accident, she was bad mouthing his parents, and he got upset and she accidentally…blew up. And away."

Draco sniggered. Lucius shook his head, as if to clear it. "Well, how would you explain it?"

Hermione pursed her lips. "Well…you might say that…it was an escaped hot-air balloon. The reason it was so small was because there was a launch field a city away."

"True. What about the noise? Assuming she made some sort of shriek."

"Air escaping."

Draco was quieting, and Lucius sat back, smiling at her. "Well, I think that that might pass."

"He blew up his aunt." Draco said.

"We've established that." Lucius said, lips twitching.

Hermione was almost astounded. She was giddily amazed at the notion that the Malfoys were a laughing sort. She had heard Draco laugh before, but Lucius? Smiling this much? Next thing she knew he would be laughing.

But, on with the conversation. They continued, talking about the odd things that needed to be disguised from the muggles' prying eyes.

A little ways into the conversation, Draco was laughing so hard his face was pink, Hermione had been giggling for the past few stories, and she had even heard Lucius snigger a few times. But then, Draco began to laugh even harder and said "Do- do you remember that one time, we were in France, and that horrendous woman, the big fat one?"

Lucius furrowed his eyebrows. "Madame Bouchard?"

"That one! She was at a café, and she brought her own spelled kettle?" He turned more towards Hermione. "Something malfunctioned, and the entire thing blew up, right there, on the street!"

Hermione watched, eyes taking in the scene. Lucius threw his head back, laughing. It was a deep, rich sound, making her shiver a little.

She dismissed the shiver, she had, after all, never heard him laugh before. However, she had to admit she liked the sound.

They continued their conversation till much later, all of them beginning to feel exhausted. Draco and Hermione had work early in the morning, both of them remembered as they dragged down the hallway.

Hermione fell backwards on her bed. Sighing, she closed her eyes. Maybe living here wouldn't be as weird as she thought.

**My note- YAY! okay, lets REVIEW this go-round? PLEASE! mucho love to MARY! and HappeeGoLuckee! cos you two reviewed. lolz. i know you cant always review, though. SO! i hoped you liked this chapter, now i'm back in the swing of things and im actually EXCITED for the next chapter!!! YAAAY!**


	5. Nine to Five

**AN- okay, NOW we get to the swing of things, the story is gonna start jumping after this, i promise. ACRES OF ACTION I TELL YOU!!! lolz. so, now, i know that i named this chapter wrong, Hermione works until six, not nine, and she goes in earlier than nine, but i was listening to the song Nine to Five when i wrote/uploaded this, so...YAY!**

Hermione walked into the Ministry building feeling exhaustedly apprehensive. While Ron did work in a different department, it didn't mean she wouldn't see him.

And then, of course, Harry was her boss. Which was unfortunate. She sighed as she lowered her bag onto her desk. He was generally busy until noon, but he could always find time to call her to his office. It was like being in school again.

Shaking her head, Hermione set herself to the day's tasks. After awhile, she had worked through the massive, messy pile of papers on, or all over, her desk, and decided that it was permissible for her to have a bit of a break.

Returning from the communal coffee pot, she felt almost happy. Not only because she just had a good cup of coffee (her department was, apparently, the only department that knew how to make a good brew), but for some reason, she felt good working.

Which was better than she expected. After all, a slightly awry weekend generally dictates one of those Mondays.

Smiling at her cubicle-enshrouded coworkers as she passed, she heard someone calling her name. "Hermione!"

She sighed, then smiled again as she turned around. "Hello, Harry." She continued to walk, now with Harry sticking to her side.

"Hermione. Come on, look at me." She stopped and did so. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Harry, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Where are you staying? Do you need anything?"

"Harry, I'm fine, I've got it under control."

"No one knows where you are." Harry said matter of factly. "I really don't care if you tell them, but-"

"Harry, I told a few people. I have it under control." She did, in fact, tell Remus and Tonks. She smiled at him reassuringly.

Harry smiled back. Hermione was independent. This he knew. "Alright. But if you ever need anything-"

"I know where you live. I helped you move in, remember?"

Grinning, Harry rolled his eyes. "Get back to work."

**PAGE BREAK**

Hermione was about to break for lunch when Harry knocked on her door.

"I'm not telling you where I live."

"I'm not stalking you!" he said. "Do you want to go to lunch now?

"Of course." She said, setting her papers aside.

As they began to walk through the main lobby of the building, chatting about some ridiculous file or some such, Draco passed by them both.

"Allo, Hermione."

"Hey Draco."

"Harry."

"Draco."

"Going to lunch?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. See you around."

Harry blinked. "That was weird."

"What was?" Hermione said, looking at him while walking briskly into the streets of London.

"That exchange."

"Well, don't you like him?"

"Yeah…he has turned around I suppose…but…"

"But?"

"He just doesn't talk to me much."

"Much."

"Well."

"Much means some to not. That conversation fell on the 'some' side."

"Whatever. Where do you want to go for lunch?"

"How about the sandwich shop down the street."

"Let's go."

**PAGE BREAK**

Harry and Hermione walked back into the Ministry building, laughing about this one time…well, its not important to you folk.

As they crossed the floor, they heard a "Hey!"

Harry glanced at Hermione, who closed her eyes. Both of them turned. "Hey, Ron."

Ron ran across the floor, glowing orange hair bouncing with each step. "Hey, I was wondering, did you guys figure out where that new shipment of forms had gone?"

Harry glanced at Hermione. "No, last I heard, Kent was using his department to track them down."

Hermione nodded. Apart from losing a little of her color, she looked okay. Ron sighed. "We need them desperately in my department."

"Just go to talk to Kent, they should have the replacement forms." Hermione said.

Ron looked at her. "Oh, and mum wanted to speak with you…about something…I'm sorry, I don't quite remember…something about the next dinner…"

"Okay, I'll owl her later if she doesn't get to it first."

"Later, Ron." Harry said, beginning to turn towards the stairs.

He smiled and turned, jogging back to wherever it is that he came from.

After they had gotten to the second floor in silence, Harry delicately said "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Can I owl Molly?"

"Please."

They parted ways, and Hermione went to the Ministry's owlery. Quickly, she scribbled a note to Molly.

_Molly, _

_Ron came to me today saying you had a question about the next Order meeting. He couldn't remember what about, so I just thought I'd owl. _

_Hermione._

After she sent the bird, she walked back to her office. Her cheery mood had evaporated. Ron was so weird. Sighing heavily, she shuffled her papers. By now, she really didn't want to do any more work, but she knew that she should anyway, immersing herself was a good numbing agent.

After a few minutes, she had just come to one of her favorite types of cases, one where she got to make up fantastic stories to tell the Muggles. Working in the sub department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts did have its perks.

She had just set quill to paper when there was a knock on her door. Looking up, she was surprised to see Draco. "Oh, Draco, hi!"

"Hey." Draco walked into her tiny office.

"Well…sit down, then."

He did so, before saying "What are you working on?"

"I'm beginning an excuse for an enchanted refrigerator, why?"

"Oh. Well…" Draco sighed. "I…have nothing to do."

Hermione sighed. "What's on your mind, Draco?"

The room was silent for a second, then Draco leaned forward. "Well…I'm a little…I'm just wondering- do you know where I was yesterday?"

The sudden demand made Hermione blink. "I- no."

"Well, I was in France."

"I see."

"On business, of course, but…I need…advice."

"Advice? On what?"

Draco sighed. If I drop several hints will you use your womanly intuition?"

"I don't-" Hermione's eyes grew. "Oh! You've met someone, then?"

Draco smirked. "Yes."

"Well, how can I help you?" On the inside, Hermione was shocked. She and Draco were mostly acquaintances, barely friends, and here he was asking for advice. Unless…

"Oh, wait! Does this have anything to do with me living in the house?"

"I don't know. I just needed to mull something over…and you're living with Father and I, so…I just…"

"Well, go ahead."

"I know how to tell Father, its just, I don't know when. You just moved in, that is quite an adjustment for him, and then asking if she can come to dinner so soon…I know he would approve of her…"

"Well, wait it out awhile, until you think it's appropriate."

"I suppose."

"And now…" Hermione leaned forward. "Does this girl have a name?"

Draco looked at her smirk and returned it. "Yes, she does, but you'll have to wait to find it out like everybody else."

"Huh."

"She's amazing though."

"Don't leave me hanging like that! You cant tell me she's amazing then expect me to wait for weeks on end!"

"It wont be that hard."

"Why? Do I know her?"

Draco smiled a private smile, then said "Oh, well, you spent some quality time with her for…oh, about an hour, I think it was, some years ago. I do believe there wasn't much conversation, however."

Hermione furrowed her brow. "What?"

"Oh, yes."

"I have no…"

Draco smirked again, standing. "Well, I suppose I should leave you to your work."

"I'll get you yet, Draco Malfoy."

"I'm sure you will. Not a word to Father, mind you!"

"Mum's the word." Hermione said, laughing.

"That was pathetic."

"I know it."

"I'll see you later."

"Bye."

**HERE WE GO AGAIN- lolz. okay, so if you guessed who Draco's interest is, dont tell anybody, please! AND- thanks to all reviewers. i would like to thank DRACO MALFOY for his AMAZING review. now im glad that Lucius is taken...IM JK! but really. lolz. SO! thanks very much Draco, for your ABSOLUTELY marvelous review, you can navigate a computer quite well, i think. and thank you to the numerous other reviewers that i love so dear. okay, i'll stop now. **


	6. Getting to Know One Another

**AN- okay, okay, im here! im so so so sorry! you have NO IDEA! i didnt abandon the story, i just hit a wall, and then got depressed for ever, not to mention that im on vacation and im not supposed to have internet (no wifi) but then my uncle was magic, and now TADA internet! so here are, like, two chapters, because i'm cool slash dont know when i will update later :) hehehe. okay, so this chapter...well, there was brandy involved (for THEM , not me!!!) (lolz, so true. i dont even think i have seen a brandy bottle in my life! not my family's liquor of choice, i suppose...hehehe!) and...well, its kinda crazy. READ ON, i will shut up. eventually. jk. but really. GOSH!**

Hermione had been living a comfortable four days in the manor when, during one of the brandy sessions, Draco made an announcement.

Clearing his throat, he stared at his glass. "I am being sent to France tomorrow, and I won't get back until late."

Hermione glanced at him, then resignedly stared at her glass after she realized he would not look at her.

Lucius sat behind his desk, as usual, and merely commented "Well, then, I suppose we shall see you Friday at breakfast." After a moment of silence, he spoke again. "You seem to be in France so much, I am glad that we took the time to ensure your fluency."

"You speak French?" Hermione said, looking at him, surprised.

"Yes." Draco said matter-of-factly.

"We thought it best to teach him the language of his ancestors." Lucius said smoothly. "Narcissa knew for some strange reason, and I speak for the same reason Draco does."

Draco smirked at his glass. He had a different reason, now.

Lucius continued. "Why, is that so odd?"

Hermione blinked. "Non, entendu."

"How do you know?!" Draco said.

"Granger isn't just an English name, it's French as well," Hermione explained. "My Grandparents taught me."

"Is that so?" Lucius said, mildly impressed.

"I never knew!" Draco said, astounded.

"Well, I didn't know you spoke!" Hermione snapped.

"Okay, okay! Sorry!" Draco said, sitting back.

Hermione sniffed at her glass. "The only reason I was shocked was because I knew too."

"Well, we learn something new everyday." Lucius said, sitting back. "Now, where are your grandparents from?"

**PAGE BREAK**

Hermione was having an uneventful day, although avoiding Ron was becoming easier with time, and the enchanted wine bottle left her with endless hours of joy, she was nonetheless happy to be home.

It was nearly astounding, how quickly she had become accustomed to the mansion, but, that was a good thing, no?

She had gotten home a little later than usual, giving her only five minutes before dinner. After tossing her purse onto her bed, she quickly about faced and went straight into the dining room.

Lucius had had yet another perfectly dull Thursday, and he had high hopes that Hermione could help alleviate this. The information that she spoke French had been, not shocking, but it had caught him off guard.

Albeit, she could have been at the manor for months, and he could have never found out. But still. He didn't know too horribly much about this person he had welcomed into his home.

During dinner, which was more quiet than usual, they merely talked about work and Hermione's probable promotion.

"Well, Hermione," Lucius sighed, "Do you want to go straight to the library?"

"I do believe it makes more sense." Hermione admitted. And they stood, walking to the library. They walked in absolute silence, each pondering what they would discuss upon arrival after they had already exhausted the topic of work.

Once they entered the library and settled themselves in their usual chairs, Lucius began to speak. "Well, Hermione," he sighed, "that sudden outburst last night was a small shock."

Hermione studied his face. "Outbu…oh! I'm French?"

"Yes."

"That's hardly an outburst."

"Call it what you will, I must say I am…"

"Cat got your adjectives?" She said dryly.

Lucius smirked softly. "Intrigued, I suppose. We really have little to no idea as to who we are."

Hermione pursed her lips in thought. "No, I suppose not…"

Leaning back into his chair, the wizard looked at the witch. "What on _earth_ could be beneath your straightforward exterior?"

Hermione laughed a little. "Not much."

Lucius smiled his angular smile. "I cannot believe that."

Smiling slightly, she thought. "Well…I can play piano."

"Really?"

"I'm not horribly good…but the music I make is pleasant. At the very least."

"Hermione Granger, French pianist."

She laughed again. "Yes, that's me."

He snickered. "Well, come on; have out with it there must be more!"

"No, no, no, Lucius Malfoy! Now it's your turn!" Hermione declared, smiling.

"Do you really want to know those trivialities?" he condescended.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"True. Well…I speak French, this you know. I am not musically gifted so I cannot use your detail. Ah! I am very good with alcohol. I have no idea why, but for some reason, I have always been able to make a good drink."

"Aha, Lucius Malfoy, bartender extraordinaire."

"Nothing less." He assured. "And now, Hermione, I do believe it is your turn."

Hermione looked at the ceiling. "Well…my favorite color is purple. Almost any shade, just…purple."

"H'm. Well, now I get to play, as they say, the same card. My favorite color is black."

"Saw that coming from a mile away." She said, smiling wryly. "Okay, I love cats."

"I have a soft spot for them too."

"Really?"

"Yes. Especially black ones."

Hermione sighed melodramatically. "Moving on, um…trivial details…I ran away from home at the age of six."

"You did what?" Lucius said, leaning forward.

"Well…it was only for a few hours. Mum and dad found me."

"Why?" he said smiling at her in a confused manner.

"I have no idea. It was unintentional, I suppose. I just…well, I wanted to go someplace, and decided to do it myself."

"Where?" Hermione sucked in her cheek, clearly expressing the fact that she did not want to reveal said fact. Lucius raised his eyebrows. "Where could it be so bad for a six year old to go?"

"I just…its so cliché Hermione, I…"

He sat back. "Someplace to do with books."

She blushed. "The public library. It isn't really that good a story, I just went to the library, worried my mother for awhile, then dad decided that he knew the exact spot I was at, and bang there we were." After a second, she laughed a little. "I must have been a sight, a little girl straggling into the library, hauling an alligator,"

"An alligator?" Lucius said, grin spreading across his face. Something in the fact that he was smiling so made her smile as well.

"Yes, my alligator. He was just a little stuffed creature…I still have him, actually."

"How…reminiscent of you."

"Of course." She realized something, then sat up with a mischievous smile. "That's two secrets! You owe me two!"

Lucius scrunched up his face, moaning. "Oh, no! You couldn't possibly do that to me!"

"Can and am!" she said gleefully.

Groaning, he stood. "I am going to need another brandy. Do you need more?"

"Yes, please!" she said, smiling cheerily.

"I must say, seeing you like this is very odd indeed. You like having the upper hand, that is becoming clear." Lucius said, pouring the liquid from its decanter.

"Its always fun." Hermione said, accepting her glass. "Two secrets, please!"

"You're almost childlike! Let me think, give a man a second." After a moment of silence, he spoke again. "I can't think of anything worth saying."

"That was a cop out!"

"A what? Never mind, I understand what you were saying. I am very sorry, but I cannot think of anything of interest."

Hermione glared at her brandy. "Well…can I ask you questions then?"

"Only if I can do the same to you. After all, we must play like nice children and take turns."

"Fine!" she declared. "But I get to ask two from you first!"

"Of course." He submitted. Lucius smirked as she sucked on the inside of her cheek. "Not so easy, now is it?"

"Hang on, I've got one!" she said defensively. "Now, on the night Ron and I broke up, why did you follow me?"

Lucius raised his eyebrows. "Quick left to the jaw, that didn't take long."

"…what?"

"That is a bigger question than I was expecting. Now, I do believe I was feeling a bit stifled. I went outside and, lo and behold a solitary figure walking along the ice. This figure was not headed towards the village, but off into the unknown distance. I had, as did most of the other members of that particular dinner, witnessed your unfortunate mishap with Ronald. I deducted that it was you, Hermione Granger, and as I said before, you weren't heading anywhere, so you were either running away or crying your eyes out."

"Very fruity language."

"Thank you. It's the brandy, now do you want me to finish?"

"Yes."

"So, I watched you, as any good soul would, and as soon as you fell, gracefully, no less,"

"Thanks." She sneered.

"I," he resumed, smirking at her, "Came over to you. You were, obviously depressed, for…I am not really sure what reason, actually, and you needed to get off of that ice."

"Oh. Well, thank you then…okay, well…second question. Uhm…why are you opening your home to me…then."

"Didn't we go over that last question?" he inquired.

"No."

"Aha. Well, then, I suppose I 'opened my home' as you so charmingly put it, because you were distraught, you had nowhere to go, and…well, you had been kind to Draco and myself after I was released from Azkaban. And for that, I am grateful."

"Well, you were making an effort; I decided that I could too. But, thank you, anyway, I really do appreciate living here."

"Not at all. I do believe that, however, it is my turn to ask you a question."

"Alright." Hermione sighed.

"Hmm, a question I want to ask Hermione Granger…the possibilities are endless…"

"The answers are not."

He snickered a little. "Ah, well. Now, why did you and that measly Weasley-"

"You made a rhyme!?"

"Yes, I told you, exposure to brandy. Now, you and that thing over there, why on earth did you decide to break up there, of all places?"

"It wasn't my choice! He just…said it! Nothing to be done. And…I must say, I wasn't expecting to be as hurt as I was."

"Natural."

"Indeed. My turn. Now, lets move on to something brighter." She smiled. He eyed her warily. "Did you ever sleep with a stuffed animal?"

"No." he said flatly. "However, Draco was very fond of rabbits when he was younger, he has this mangy stuffed thing, well, I think he still has…"

Hermione laughed. "But you never had one?"

"No."

"Fine, but I highly suspect you are lying." Hermione said, still grinning.

"Hm. What…is your middle name?"

"That's easy, no big thing. It's Jane. What is YOUR middle name?"

"I don't have one."

"Yes you do! Its common knowledge, pureblood families all have ridiculously long names!"

"Fine. So maybe I do have one. But I really don't think it is that important."

"I asked, you have to answer!"

"This is despicable."

"You are despicable."

"So?"

"So."

"So…can I tell on Draco instead?"

"No. I can wring information from him later."

"Unfair."

"It's a name! I'm not going to run around the schoolyard, spreading it about. How childish do you think I am?"

"Not very."

"So tell me!"

"Well…"

"If you say the brandy made you forget, I will be most upset with you."

Lucius glared at her from across the desk. "Which name? I am assuming you want the first one."

"Two?"

"Unless you want to get technical, in which case, I have three."

"Ridiculously long!" Hermione said triumphantly.

"Not so! One is familial, the other is a name according to one arcane custom or another, and the last, well, like I said, its technical."

"Ah."

"So, do you really need to hear them?"

"Yes. Or I can ask a different question and get the names from Draco later."

"I can always tell him not to ask."

"Doesn't mean he'll listen."

The unlikely pair glared at each other, Hermione thinking he was being a baby for not being proud of his names (or at least faking pride), and Lucius mulling over how vilely persistent she could be.

"Fine. Ask a different question."

Hermione pondered her choices. She began to realize that this had been a very odd Q & A indeed. She needed to ask a good, meaty question…

Her mind instantly jumped to Narcissa. She batted that thought away immediately, she already knew the answer and it was entirely too impersonal. This is Lucius Malfoy, and here she is, asking him questions about his favorite color.

But, her mind unceremoniously drew a blank. Suddenly (as was mentioned, they were drinking) she giggled for a second before saying "Do you like your hair up or down?"

Lucius blinked and raised both eyebrows before an utterly bemused smile spread across his face. "Ah, yes. My hair, the envy of every girl."

"Well-" Hermione began to protest.

"Now, now. I was merely speaking in the general sense. I, for one, would not have my hair this long if I didn't want it that way. I do rather love it," he mused, playing with the ends of one lock of blond hair betwixt his fingertips. "Though, I must say, the only answer to that question would be both."

"Indeed."

Lucius seemed to ponder for a moment longer, then asked "What is your favorite book?"

Hermione fell backwards into her chair with a groan. "That's impossible! I have read too many, I can't pick!"

Lucius gave a little snicker. "Is that so?"

Hermione smiled wistfully at him. "Yes. I thought you knew that, O Omniscient one!"

"I know you read a lot. That is not to say that you do or don't have a favorite."

"As he doesn't deny the omniscient bit." Hermione mumbled to her glass, which merely sat on her stomach and stared at her. Glancing up, she saw Lucius smirking at her comment, and she had to smile as well. "Okay, fine. I don't have one, or two, or three favorites. I just like most books I read."

"Fair enough."

"Merlin."

"Getting tired?"

"No! A little. I mean to say, that questions are coming harder and harder…oh!" Hermione's eyes glinted and she grinned. "What is your favorite Shakespeare?"

Hermione had fully intended for him to be baffled, no, pointedly confused (Lucius, Baffled? The thought was insanity) or something, but he merely threw back his head, laughing. "Oh, I don't know. I am rather fond of the Comedies, save one or two, but I suppose it is a tie between All's Well, Much Ado, and…As You Like It."

"Really?!"

"Were you expecting Tragedies? Or my favorite three…I suppose that the Merry Wives of Windsor is there as well…"

"You…but…" Hermione trailed off.

"Oh! Yes, yes, Shakespeare. I, in my true omniscient state," he threw a smirk her way, "am assuming that you have read them all. So, in the play Midsummer Night's Dream, when Oberon and magic pop up, or in Macbeth and the witches, as two meager examples, you must have realized a connection. Magic is a common occurrence, and, he is a classic playwright. While he is an odd choice for pureblood reading…or education, for that matter, I nonetheless have read most of his works."

Hermione blinked. "That is bizarre! Well, I mean, you have the license to read what ever you want, but I never expected…"

"Then why did you ask?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, now that I have taught you a lesson, what is your favorite Shakespeare?"

Hermione blinked again. "Well, actually, I like the Comedies as well. Much Ado About Nothing is a personal choice."

"I would have expected-"

"Romeo and Juliet?

"Yes, actually."

"I cant stand it. They die, that is the worst possible ending! They kill themselves when they were so close! It is truly terrible!"

"H'm. Well, I do believe we should be off to bed, or merely stop drinking; otherwise Draco will undoubtedly wonder why he is eating with two comatose people."

Laughing, Hermione stood with him. "Agreed. Goodnight, Lucius!"

**AN- woot! another chapter! and you will (hopefully) find the next chapter very satisfying. lolz. okay, shutting up, but still, i think there was something i was supposed to say...i dont remember. okay, i'll just tell you next chapitre! ehehehehe!**


	7. A French Twist

**AN- okay, nervous about this chapter, but, enjoy it as much as possible!! oh, and Lazaria, i DID see that her middle name was Jean, but her middle name was Jane on the Lexicon, so i just decided that Jane was best. BUT now for back story on Hermione's middle name! So, her heritage is French, yes? Well, i have decided (lolz, because i hold that power) that technically her middle name is Jean, which, in French, is the equivalent of Jane! so, its both. I AM VICTORIOUS! thank you for caring, Lazaria! and the rest of you ppls! YAY!**

Hermione walked into breakfast that Friday morning to see Lucius' eyes intently set upon his son, returned from France, who was busily ignoring his father. Raising an eyebrow to herself, she continued her walk into the room. Both men looked up at her, Lucius triumphantly, Draco wearily pleased. Or was it wearily pleading….?

She merely smiled and sat. Spreading butter on her toast, Hermione turned to Draco. "So, how was France?"

"Fine. Absolutely fine. Nothing more, nothing less." The last statement he directed at his father, in a defiant manner. Lucius glittered at his son, smirking with his eyes narrowed. It was really very peculiar looking…

"Oh, okay…then…" Hermione said, utterly confused. "Well, I was wondering if I could possibly borrow an owl…?"

"Of course." Lucius said, and Flopsy walked in the door.

"Yes, Miss Hermione?" she squeaked.

"Can you please deliver this?"

"Of course, Miss Hermione!"

"Thank you." Hermione handed over the small letter.

Molly Weasley had written back days ago –

_Hermione, _

_I was really just trying to make sure you were alright, but we did have a question. I needed to know if you were planning on being at the next dinner. We need another event planner, and I was hoping you could do it. _

_Do let me know how you are doing, I am dreadfully sorry about what Ron's done. I hope that that does not deter your friendship with our family, love._

_Molly_

Hermione had gotten the letter and not had time to send a reply until now.

_Molly,_

_I am absolutely fine, thank you, and I could never stop being friends with the Weasley Clan! _

_Onto business affairs, yes I will be there, but I am not definitely sure I will be able to work as a planner, can I give you an official response in a day or two?_

_Thanks! _

_Hermione_

She could not lie to herself about her excitement. Word on the grapevine was that the promotion for either herself or Andrine Kemp would be revealed today. Or next Thursday. But, that's the way the grapevine is!

Looking up, she saw that Draco and Lucius were still glaring at one another, Lucius more jubilantly. Clearing her throat a little, Hermione tried to do something about the tension.

Draco, without looking at her, said "France, as I said, was fine. Lovely, actually."

"Like-" Lucius began, but Draco cut him off.

"In case you haven't guessed, Father dearest has just been informed."

"Oh!" Hermione said with a laugh.

"Wait, she knew before I did?" Lucius said, looking slightly put out.

Glancing sideways at Draco, Hermione quickly said "Womanly intuition."

Lucius nodded, Draco shot her a half-relieved, half-amused look. "In any case," he continued, "Don't make any plans for next Friday, because she will miss seeing you at dinner, and I would really appreciate it if you were there."

"Will you just say who she is?!"

"No."

"Draco!" his father said. "We deserve to know!"

"You deserve to know next Friday. I am going to work. A tout a l'heur."

**PAGE BREAK**

The following week passed by quickly, more elatedly for Hermione, she was informed of her promotion the same Friday she was informed of the mystery French connection's visit. She was to move into her new office that Wednesday, and on Thursday and Friday she was to be given the tour of her new position.

As she packed up her things and tied up loose ends, Hermione felt very important. The head of International Affairs was a prestigious job and was basically like being an ambassador to every country imaginable.

On Wednesday, she shifted her small box of things that would transfer to her new office (her current office had been very small, really a desk, two filing cabinets, and some over head storage. The place had been full of paper, which took forever to wade through in the two days she had been allotted) from her desk to her hip, and made her way to the new office. Halfway there, she was intercepted by Sandy Clark, a wizard who was a few years younger than she, and would be working directly under her.

Sandy was a very bright person, and had apricot colored hair. (Not like the fruit, like the color.) he spoke to her energetically, and began filling in her days.

"Now, Miss Granger,"

"Hermione."

"Very well then, Hermione, today, we will be taking you on a crash course of the department, have you ever been to an embassy before?"

"Yes."

"Well, that is pretty much what this wing is. There are sub departments, et cetera et cetera, you already know that, but today I am going to be showing you around the sub departments, basically introducing you and explaining how you effect each. Tomorrow we will go over it in more detail, and Friday will be the first real day. I will be on hand for any potential disasters, okay?"

Hermione sighed and grinned at Sandy. "Yes, I think, but are you sure this job was meant for me and not for you?"

Sandy laughed. "No, no. I'm not cut out for this."

It was Hermione's turn to laugh. "That wasn't an oxymoron!"

**PAGE BREAK**

Friday, Hermione felt that she had her new position fairly in hand, and her excitement mounted by the second. While the job was amazing, she was also going insane attempting to wrench information from Draco. The poor boy had suffered his fair share of teasing and interrogation that week, but he had pulled through reasonably well.

And tonight they would meet the elusive figure.

Upon reaching her room, she collapsed into a chair. The day had gone well, but it was incredibly draining. Getting up again, she quickly changed, then went down to the front entry, where she met Lucius.

After they had said hello, the pair stared at the door in silence. Hermione was trying to reign in a grin and bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly. Lucius turned, saw what she was doing, and couldn't help but grin himself.

"Control yourself."

"I can't!" she whined excitedly.

After a minute or so they heard voices outside the door. Both Lucius and Hermione made for the door, then stared at each other, internally laughing at their own excitement. Both heads whipped round as the door swung open.

Out in the dark stood a petite, sweet faced girl, with mischief in her bright blue eyes. She had short, white blonde hair and pale skin. Draco smiled triumphantly behind her as the shock registered on his father and Hermione's faces. "Hello!"

"Gabrielle?!" Hermione said, a grin splitting her face.

Lucius smiled and elegantly rolled his eyes upward. Draco ushered a giggling Gabrielle De La Court into the room.

"It's nice to meet you both!" Gabrielle said instantly sticking out her hand. She had a slight accent, but nothing as bad as her sister.

"Gabrielle, you remember Hermione Granger, and this is my father, Lucius Malfoy."

They all shook hands, and proceeded to go in to dinner.

Gabrielle, newly situated across the table from Hermione, proved to be very talkative, fielding questions left and right.

"So Gabrielle, what is it that you do?"

"I work as a translator in the equivalent of your Ministry."

"And how is that?"

"Its very fun, I like it quite a lot. I meet many interesting people and get to dabble in foreign affairs."

"Well, Hermione just got promoted to head of International affairs."

Gabrielle turned her gaze to Hermione, who smiled nervously. "When he says just he means JUST."

"Yes, I had heard." She beamed at the British witch. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you!"

"I am sure you will have fun, and Draco told me that you know French, so I believe that you will be set. Knowing two languages gives you more ground, but this of course you know."

"Any advice is appreciated." Hermione said. She had taken an instant liking to the girl, whom they had found to be three years her junior. Something about her promised laughter and mischief.

"Draco," Lucius cut in, "How did you meet?"

Draco tinged pink. "Father-"

"No! I want to do it!" Gabrielle piped. Smiling at Lucius, she began to recount the story as Draco closed his eyes and Hermione laughed at him.

"Draco and I crossed paths at the French Association du Magique and he remembered me and my sister, but I had no idea who he was. Later in that same day, we happened to be seated next to one another in a meeting. We had a lunch break, and we decided to go together. Nothing special, we just…met."

Lucius smiled, then smirked at Draco, who made a babyish noise. "Well," Hermione said glancing reproachfully at both men, "I think that is sweet. So you have been going out for how long?"

"Well…technically it isn't really going out. Whenever he has to come to France, we arrange something, but sometimes he comes on his own. So I suppose we've been seeing each other for about a month or so. And he has been to dinner with my family."

"Just your parents?" Hermione said, quickly cutting through a glare sent Draco's way by his father.

"Well, you know very well that Fleur is out of the house, but no, my family is actually very large."

"You have more siblings?"

"No, but I have lots and lots of cousins!" Gabrielle said cheerfully. "We're a fun bunch, really. Fleur is a little stuck up, but she is more normal when she is with us all together."

"I'm sure!" Hermione said. "So, are you just staying tonight?"

"Well, yes, actually. I hope to stay longer at some point, though." She glanced at Draco, who smiled. "I have only been to Britain once or twice, Fleur's wedding being in France. But, in any case I hope you will see more of me as time goes by." She shot a sideways glance at Draco, who was smirking at his plate.

"I do hope so," Lucius said, fingering his chin while looking at Draco, then smiling elegantly at Gabrielle. "I am sure you are having a positive effect on Draco."

Draco glanced up at his father, then rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. "Now, Lucius," Hermione said, "Draco had put up with us all week, cant we afford to tease after Gabrielle has gone?"

"No, we cannot!" Lucius said.

Gabrielle snickered. "Oh, no, please do not stop on my account!"

Draco looked as if he were about to throw himself out the window. "Can Hermione ask the questions now?" he asked the ceiling, "I really liked her questions."

"Of course." Hermione grinned at Gabrielle. "I rather like it when you're here, it stirs things up."

"Indeed so! What is it like to live here I wonder?" Gabrielle laughed.

"Usually it is very calm. Until, at least the brandy comes out."

"So living here is…a spectator event?" Gabrielle said, grinning.

Hermione laughed. "Precisely."

"Mm. Maybe I should come here more often…view Draco in his natural habitat…" Hermione laughed as Draco narrowed his eyes at Gabrielle. His effect was ruined because of the grin, of course.

"Moving on, Gabrielle," Draco said. "How fond of brandy are you?"

"Brandy?" Gabrielle blinked. "Well, I don't quite know, I don't drink it regularly. I have had it a few times…I suppose I like it."

"You fit right in." Lucius said. "We generally have a glass-"

"Or four." Hermione put in, staring at her fork before placing in her mouth.

Lucius raised his eyebrow at her and didn't look away as he spoke to Gabrielle. "After dinner, and it would be lovely if you joined us, unless you need to leave right away."

Gabrielle smiled. "That would be lovely."

"But if you have had enough of him then do not feel obligated to stay." Draco said.

"Draco," Lucius said, looking properly (properly meaning comically) admonished, "I have merely been asking your girlfriend questions about herself, I am your father, can you ask any less of me?"

"You are doing it on purpose!"

"Doing what, per say?"

"Being infuriating!"

Lucius opened his mouth, looking very amused, but Hermione prevented any further arguing while cutting her meat. "Lucius. Leave Draco alone, Gabrielle is here and he wants this to go smoothly, however late it is for that."

"Whose side are you on?"

Hermione nodded her head towards Gabrielle. "Gabrielle's."

"Thank you, Hermione." Gabrielle said graciously but grinning anyway. "I have only been a part of this arrangement for an hour and already I have an advocate."

"You need one!" Hermione said.

Draco fell back in his chair. "Now, Draco," Gabrielle said comfortingly, "I am having a wonderful time. And do you remember when Yves, Yvonne, Yvette, and Yvart were there the first night you came to visit? Not to mention Carle, Christine, Chrétien, Christophe, Juliet, Hugo, Romiette, Brigitte, Noël, Grégoire, Martin, Valérie, Hubert, Céline, Sylvie, Mark, Jean, Jean-Luc…"

"Yes, yes I remember," Draco assured, seeing her frown at her plate in concentration, "You're forgetting Sebastian and Papillion."

"Ah! Thank you."

"Cousins?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Gabrielle said, laughing. "And that is not all. But I really only meant to say Yves Yvonne Yvette and Yvart. They are much more…exuberant, I think you would say, than most." She laughed again. "When Draco first met them, they had all fallen through the kitchen door, piled onto one another!"

Hermione laughed politely. "How many cousins do you have?"

"Countless! I think thirty two…but I am not sure. But, like in the case of those four, they are quadruplets."

"Yvart? That is not a common name." Lucius speculated.

Gabrielle smiled. "No, not really. I, as one, believe that my aunt Virginie-Martine made it up. Running out of 'yv' names, you see. But she and Uncle Thomas claim that it is a variant of Edouard, because aunt Olivine named her son Edouard and that would confuse things dreadfully."

"Are you the smallest family?"

"No, we are tied with Olivine; she has one son and one daughter, Edouard and Catherine."

"I see." Lucius said. "I believe you have counted twenty six cousins, who is left?"

Gabrielle screwed up her pretty, impish face. "Elodie, Julie-Marie, Jacques, Henri, Philippe, and Georgette. But a few cousins are married with children, like Jacques and Hélène, and their daughters Fleurette and Susanne. And many of them are in university, so we do not see them so often. And often times, people bring their girlfriends or boyfriends to any family party. Henri and Claudette are seldom seen apart."

Hermione stared at Gabrielle thoughtfully. "How often do you get together?"

"As often as possible! We generally meet at my grandmother's house, for dinners. She has the most wonderful house in the world, I think. It looks very…eccentric I suppose, slate shingled roof, white washed walls, and diamond shaped panes of glass, the whole house seems a bit…lopsided. And there is a walled-in backyard, and we hang little fairy light lanterns along the wall, it looks absolutely magical. The house on the inside…it looks…" Gabrielle paused, thinking. "Country, cozy, there are nooks and crannies…it is quite unusual for a French house, but…we are unusual anyway, and when grand-mère wants something," she gently slapped her hand on the table, "she gets it."

"That sounds an amazing house." Hermione murmured.

Gabrielle smiled, eyes looking a little starry. "It is! Maybe someday you can come and see for yourself."

"Just look out for the cousins. And the cellar entry." Draco said.

"They aren't that bad!" Gabrielle protested. Draco grinned slyly at her, and she scowled at him. Hermione glanced at Lucius, smiling knowingly. Lucius had a faint smile and a conspiratorial air about him.

"Come, let us adjourn to the library." Lucius said, standing. He allowed the girls to walk ahead of him, falling into step besides Draco. The two girls chattered and giggled their way to the library, both men walking silently, shooting each other approving, conspiratorial, and amused glances.

After arrival, Draco pulled up another brass-studded leather chair for Gabrielle. She sat in between Hermione on her right and Draco on her left. Lucius was in his usual winged chair behind the desk.

And so they conversed. It was mostly work, the conditions of both the Ministry and the Association. Draco, Hermione speculated, must have felt a small relief now that he could express the fact that the people he happened to reside with were not insane idiots. They were having a lovely educated conversation on the state of international affairs and the holes in the constitution of different-country apparation, when Gabrielle happened to glance up at the mantle clock. "Good gracious, is it really eleven?"

All at once, they stood. As they walked Gabrielle down to the front door, they all assured her that they loved her company.

"You will have to come to dinner as often as possible."

"Come save me!" Hermione said in an exaggerated whisper.

"Hey!"

"I agree!"

Hermione and Gabrielle laughed. "Seriously, I am very glad you will be keeping Draco in line."

"Less on your hands?" the younger girl giggled.

"You could say that!"

They arrived at the door, and final goodbyes were passed about. Before she left, Gabrielle said as an aside to Hermione, "It was quite funny how you controlled the situation earlier. Almost as if…" Gabrielle flushed lightly.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I don't mean to insinuate anything, that is not my intention, it just came out wrong. You managed to keep both of them in line as if you were wife and mother." Gabrielle smiled. "Sorry, it came out all wrong."

Hermione laughed outwardly, a reassuring gesture. On the inside she was shocked. She and Gabrielle hugged. Draco held out an arm, which Gabrielle took, and Hermione coyly said "Going to say your final goodbyes?"

The couple flushed, she laughing, he looking caught.

As the door shut behind them, Lucius and Hermione waved. Hermione noticed their close proximity, they were standing shoulders staggered; touching, practically. Draco came in the door not a few seconds later. Both Lucius and Hermione began to applaud politely, laughing slightly.

"Stop!" Draco said, grinning anyways. "Come on, please."

"We are very proud of you Draco." Lucius said, smirking almightily at his son. Hermione cackled from where she stood. "She is a lovely girl, and I hope to see more of her."

"Indeed! I had a lovely time." She piped.

"In fact-" Lucius began.

"No!" Draco looked incredulously amused. "I refuse to talk about this now!"

"What?" Hermione was slightly confused.

"Father, if I so much as hear one word about a wedding from you, bad things will happen!"

"Alright, alright, I surrender!"

Laughing, they all adjourned to their rooms. As she changed for bed, however, Hermione was stuck on Gabrielle's last comment.

Hermione repeatedly told herself that Gabrielle had noticed how she had merely controlled the…Hermione caught herself as thinking of them as boys. Ridiculous. Well, they had been acting as such…

Well, Gabrielle hadn't meant anything by it. Laughing nervously to herself, she considered the whole affair. Married to Lucius! How ridiculous.

Falling back on her bed, she closed her eyes for a second. A second was all she got before the evil, evil voice in her head began pulling up all the times she had thought about his hair. The first time she had heard him laugh explosively. Their q & a few days previous. Oh, Merlin.

Preposterous. Hermione admonished herself. There was no way…it was late, she had been drinking, the new job, strain…sleep seemed marvelous.

Desolately pulling her alligator up on the bed to her chest, she closed her eyes and murmured the spell for the lights.

**PAGE BREAK**

The following morning, a Saturday, Hermione put the confused conversation with herself from the previous night at the back of her mind. Ginny had asked her over to help with something involving the decoration of the guest room and as a general catch-up. Bounding down the stairs to breakfast, she stopped in the entrance to the dining room.

There Lucius sat, glancing over the paper. His hair was pulled back this morning, and he, for some reason, looked better than usual.

"Oh bugger." She murmured. Walking into the room, she grabbed a piece of toast, and quickly said "I'm going to Harry and Ginny's today, I should be back this afternoon."

She exited into the hall, accio'd her coat and things, and bustled out the door.

**AN- ee! im excited! okay, i went overboard a little, i know, with the names and stuff, but i really like Gabrielle. and...i cant stay on here forever, so i cant put all the stuff i need to in this author's note, which i regret, but i'll see you next chapter!**


	8. The Seed of Doubt

**AN- i am sooo sorry! i was without the internet, i had this chapter ready for SO long and i couldnt post! BUT i am soo self concious about this chapter, it's really long (like, 17 pages on word) so its long, AND it's full of nothing. so, i recommend that you read it when you have time on your hands. i just said 'so' a whole bunch. ANYWAY! please read, PLEASE enjoy, i am SO sorry for the delay!**

**oh, btw, new bitter disclaimer- i dont own Harry Potter or any affiliates, etc etc. i am not Jo Rowling, and if i was i wouldve done a damn better job of keeping people alive, thank you very much. **

**(yes i KNOW July was a month ago, but i still get to be bitter so be quiet.)**

Hermione absently picked at a snap pea. She was sitting at Ginny's kitchen table, helping her to shell said peas, and not-really listening to what she was saying.

"Hermione?"

"What? I'm sorry."

"What should I do about the guest room?" Ginny implored.

"Um…I don't know, can we go over it once more?"

"Sure."

Right then, Harry walked in through the back door, which was just outside the kitchen in a small hall. "Hello, Gin! Hey, 'Mione, congratulations on the job!"

Hermione laughed. "You've said that three times already!" Ginny beamed at her.

"Well, you wanted that job since fourth year, didn't you?"

"True."

Harry grinned, then disappeared down the hall. Ginny turned back to Hermione. "The second guest room upstairs, how should I decorate it? Should I leave it a guest room, or-" she stopped as Harry reappeared, picking up a box that had been left in the hall. "Mind you clear up that snow you tracked in!" she called. Harry laughed and assured her he would, then toted the box to his small office at the front of the house. "Or should I convert it to a nursery?"

"Well, Gin," Hermione said slowly, as if she were humoring Ginny. "You aren't pregnant yet."

"But-" Ginny said, desperately.

"Ginny! You've only been married for four months! Why don't you ask Harry? Don't you need him to complete that bit?"

Ginny flushed. "Shut up, Mio. I don't know. You're right…its only been four months…I don't exactly want to be the second Weasley clan…"

"Then why don't you ask Harry when he wants to have a baby? Make sure you make it clear that you're prepared to wait till you are both totally ready, and ask him honestly."

"Okay."

"Oh, and use that room for storage until you decide."

"What color?"

"White walls."

"Thanks, Mio."

"Anytime."

Harry ambled back into the kitchen and sat the table. "What's going on, then?"

"Well," Ginny began, tossing more peas into the bowl, "Under good advice from Hermione, I think we could keep the third bedroom upstairs as storage. With white walls until it's needed for something else."

"Alright." Harry agreed, absently playing with a pod. "How's things in the lost jungle, Mio?"

"I'm not living in the lost jungle! Things are going fine, thanks." Her subconscious frowned. Gabrielle had inadvertently planted the seed of doubt, and it was resisting all of her efforts to rid herself of it.

"Why wont you tell us?" Ginny asked.

"You don't need to know."

"Fine."

Ginny swiftly changed the subject. "Marten sent me a picture." Marten, Bill and Fleur's young son seemed to be a flourishing artist.

"Did he?" Harry said absently, picking at a pod. "He's getting good with those pencils of his."

Ginny reached behind her and tugged a large piece of paper off the counter. "It's a self portrait." The little boy had indeed gotten good with his pencils, using red and yellow together to recreate his wispy strawberry blond hair and two shades of blue for his piercing eyes. "Fleur says that one of her cousins is beginning to notice, he has sent him professional pencils. I forget which…"

Laughing a bit, Hermione said "Sebastian." Gabrielle had told them about the professional artist.

"That's the one! How did you know?" Ginny and Harry looked at her curiously.

Hermione flushed ever so slightly. "Oh…I had to talk to her…with the new job, you know? And we did a bit of catching up."

"Oh." They both sat back. "How is she?" Harry said, still picking at his pea pod.

"Fine. She's seeing someone."

"Oh? Who?"

Hermione blanched. She didn't think Draco would take so kindly to her telling people his affairs, especially after he had gone so far to conceal her. "Oh, well. I shouldn't tell. He'll make it known when he wants to, and if she has anything to do with it, it will be sooner rather than later."

Ginny laughed a bit. Harry sighed. "She's not the only one, then."

Ginny glared daggers at him, he opened his mouth, giving Hermione the impression that he wasn't supposed to mention it. "What? Harry, Ginny?"

Both of them looked at her. She felt as if she were being scrutinized, impending doom began to wave over her body, her stomach began to feel the tiniest bit queasy. "Guys?"

"Hermione, Ron is going out with Lavender."

Hermione felt odd. Shocked, but for the wrong reason. So many different emotions circled inside her head, punching her in the stomach, nibbling at her brain. "Oh."

The only outer emotion was indifference. Glancing up, she stood. "Oh! Its after five, I said I would be home!"

Harry and Ginny stood too. "You said you would be home?" Harry said suspiciously, undoubtedly thinking that this was a thread to her whereabouts.

"Harry!" Ginny hissed. "Okay, Mio, I guess I will owl you sometime, if you aren't busy with the job." She hugged Hermione.

"Talk to him tonight!" Hermione whispered in her ear. Ginny pulled back smiling some.

Hermione hugged Harry next. "You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. Dinner is soon, though, I should be back."

After she had tossed her scarf about her throat and her jacket and hat placed on their respective body parts, she apparated home. Quickly she went to her room, falling into a chair.

She hadn't known that Ron would…bounce…so quickly. It had only been…two weeks? Two weeks…it had seemed like a lifetime. Now it seemed like it had only been a few hours.

He was dating someone. She hadn't even been thinking about seeing ANYONE. Not seriously. She would have really rather forgotten about the entire dating affair.

Lavender…she was a dead ringer. They had, after all, gone out sixth year. She didn't care, really.

It hurt though. Inexplicably. She shouldn't care. Hermione blinked; a tear was rolling down her face. She sniffed and stood. Still trying to regain her nose, she set off for the dining room.

**PAGE BREAK**

Lucius stared at Hermione. She had hardly touched her food, and she was slouching in her chair. Dinner had been especially quiet.

They had all finished eating. "Hermione," He began, Draco looking at her expectantly. "Are you quite alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine…fine…" she exploded into tears. Standing, she began to leave the room; Draco and Lucius intercepted her and guided her into the parlor where she had first met Flopsy. Once she was seated, sobbing, in a chair, they crowded around her, completely perplexed.

No one was saying anything, Lucius and Draco merely looking at each other, then her face, lost.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Flopsy stood there, and without hesitating, walked into the room, hauling the alligator, which was roughly the size of her small body. She dragged it to Hermione; Lucius and Draco watching the entire process. Hermione took it and hugged it to her stomach. "Th-thanks, Flopsy." She choked.

"I is hoping you feels better, Miss Hermione!" and with that she disappeared.

Lucius realized. Bending on one knee next to her, he looked into her face, which was pillowed on the small green body. "Hermione, what is wrong?" he procured his handkerchief, then retracted it. "No, tell me what is wrong first. If this has anything to do with what I think it does, then you need to cry, and I know you refuse to."

"But it's stupid!" she wailed.

"Hermione, why do you think you are breaking down now? You need to…let it all out, I suppose you would say, otherwise you will never get over it."

"He-he…"

"Tell Draco and I what happened."

"He's going out- with L-lavender! And…and…its been two weeks…its like he doesn't even care about me-e-e!" she sobbed. "I don't…I don't really…c-care, I just…I don't know why it hurts me so! He didn't care about the breakup, he didn't care about how I would react, he doesn't care that we had something and its OVER! He just bounced RIGHT back! How can anyone DO that?! Its horrible! He just…picked her right up, and I don't know…I don't care, I suppose he's happy, and, I…cant…hold it in anymore!" she exploded, tears still coursing down her face.

Lucius relinquished his handkerchief. She dabbed at her eyes, dying sobs jerking out of her body. "There, now. Do I need to hug you again, or will that lead to more awkward questions?"

Hermione laughed a little. Lucius smiled slightly and stood. Draco looked perplexed at the end, but let it wash over him. Hermione put out a hand to steady herself, Lucius gently held her forearm, and she smiled. "I think…I'll go up now…"

"Of course."

She made her unsteady way to the door. The house was silent as she ambled up to her room. After she got in, she curled up in the chair in front of her fireplace, still clutching her alligator. Belatedly, she realized that Lucius' handkerchief was still in her hand.

She reached up to trace a lingering tear, thinking about how she would return it. Whatever, she could give it back at breakfast. There was that scent again…she hadn't really had cause to notice it before. The handkerchief left her cheek to slide under her nose. As she stared out of her windows into the dark night, she deeply inhaled. It was a sweet smell…

After a moment, she had dozed off. Flopsy poked her head in the door, and, seeing Miss Hermione asleep, smiled. Bouncing into the room, she held her small spider-like fingers out to her. Hermione gently lifted in the air, then was set upon her pillows. Flopsy came over to the bedside and tugged the blanket over the sleeping woman, making slight clucking sounds. Hermione stirred, Flopsy shushed her, and she rolled over. The elf smiled at her, gave her shoulder a slight pat, and popped away.

**PAGE BREAK**

Hermione groggily opened her eyes. Where was she? She remembered, she had fallen asleep in the chair. Pulling her hand out from beneath her comforter, she pressed the back of it to her eye. A soft piece of cloth tickled her nose. She shifted slightly and her alligator nestled deeper in the crook of her arm. How did she get to be in her bed?

Vaguely, she remembered small hands on her shoulders. Flopsy, perhaps?

She would have to thank her specially, today. And Draco and Lucius…

Hermione got up, then showered. Afterwards she got dressed and headed for breakfast, the square of white cloth still in her hand. Upon entering the room, she smiled at both blonds as they looked up at her. Sitting, she stared at the food in front of her, then from Lucius to Draco. "Look, I just wanted to say thank you, um, I don't generally-"

"Hermione," Lucius cut in smoothly, "You needed to. You don't express your feelings enough. If I do recall, the day you came here, you only cried once, perhaps another time before you fell asleep, but I have no notion. You don't dwell on them, and unfortunately for you, self-pity is important until you can get over things."

He was right. Hermione hated self-pity, and wallowing of any sort. Except other peoples'. She preferred to worry about theirs rather than hers. "Well, in any case, thank you both. And, I have your handkerchief." She held it out to him, but Lucius shook his head slightly.

"Keep it," he smiled briefly. "I have more." He produced another, this one with LM embroidered on the corner.

Hermione smiled and moved her handkerchief to her lap. After a moment, she said "I notice there were no middle initials on that." She turned her gaze from straight ahead to look at his face.

Lucius smirked at her wry smile. "No indeed."

"What?" Draco, who had been virtually silent during all this, detected something that he could, potentially, hold against his father.

Hermione opened her mouth, but Lucius cut her off with a superior smile. "Nothing, Draco."

"He hasn't told you his middle names?" Draco said with a grin.

"No, he hasn't!" Hermione grinned also.

"Oh, Father, you are a grown man, there is nothing to be ashamed of!" Draco chuckled.

"I am not being childish!"

"Yes, you are!"

"He's right! Just tell me."

"No! They are my affair, and mine alone!"

"Fine, fine." Draco conceded. Hermione looked at him oddly; Lucius prudently stabbed a piece of sausage. Draco leaned towards Hermione. "What Father doesn't realize is now I can threaten him with this ridiculous nonsense."

Hermione appraised him. "Well, Draco I must say," she turned and they both looked at Lucius. "That is quite the delicious plan."

"It is a sad, sad day when a man's only son resorts to blackmail." Lucius said placidly.

"Yes, well you are childish and refuse to say your middle names, An-"

"Dra-CO!"

"So close."

**PAGE BREAK**

Hermione spent most of the day doing nothing; owling work a few times, exploring the bookshelves in her room, spending a little time with the masters of the house.

She was surprised to discover that it was nice to think about Ron. She could do her daily affairs and still have the slightly pulsing hurt in the back of her mind. She found that by the end of the day, the throb had lessened. It probably also helped that Hermione had managed to feel cheerful and laugh a few times that day.

As she read through some titles in her room, one sparked a memory of a text she had seen in Lucius' library. She quickly stole through the house, and upon reaching the room, paused. Hermione shrugged, then gently tapped on the door. When no one answered, she opened the door and stepped in. Lucius had, after all, said that since she lived there she had the freedom to walk around.

The library seemed so much bigger with one person in it, and the fact that it was still light outside helped. She slunk across the floor, for some reason feeling as if she were doing something she oughtn't. Realizing that she was at the wrong shelf, she scurried to the next, then slid the book from its place. Flipping the large book to the first page, she walked to the chair she typically sat in and scrunched into it sideways.

Hermione had been reading for a while, and the light outside was graying as it does in winter. She was completely absorbed in her book.

Lucius shut his bedroom door behind him, thinking about the item of reference he needed in the library. His room was a few doors down the hallway on the opposite side of the library, and he crossed the distance in no time, absorbed in his thoughts.

The door opened silently, and he stopped, leaning on the doorjamb. There she was, curled in a chair. He raised his eyebrow with a smile; a small white cloth was half tucked in the pocket of her jeans. The spell for the light made no noise as it crossed his lips; Hermione jumped slightly as they turned on and he crossed to his desk. "You of all people should know that reading in the dark is bad for eyesight."

Hermione resettled herself in her chair with a smile. "I didn't even realize the light was fading."

Lucius opened the right hand drawer of his desk and pulled a small, thin, old book out of it. "Well, I- what are you reading?"

"Bourgeot's _A History of Forest Beings_."

"Ah. Fine author." Lucius slapped the book on his palm. "Well, can I ask you to put it down? Dinner should be ready in a few minutes."

"Of course." Hermione checked the page she was on, then shut the book.

"Just allow me to deposit my book in my room, and I will accompany you down."

"Sure." Hermione stood and walked to the door with him. He crossed the hall, Hermione paused, then followed. He turned to look at her as she came up to stand near his door, smirking slightly. Hermione flushed a bit.

"Countless women would die if they could get in here."

Hermione was now blushing furiously. How anyone could say that with a straight face she didn't know. "No! I just…I was going to wait here while you put the book away." She trailed. Lucius raised one eyebrow, smirking still. Once in his room he snickered softly.

Hermione glared at the carpet. He was mean. And completely manipulated her. Pricelessly.

Lucius walked back out of his room smiling slightly as he shut the door. With a half bow, he gestured for her to lead him down the hallway.

"Anyway," Hermione began.

"Overlooking previous impudence," Lucius interrupted.

Hermione laughed a little. "Right. Well do you mind if I read that book?"

"No, of course not." He said. "Please, read it."

"Thank you. I didn't think that you would mind, I just wanted to make sure."

"No, I am glad you are investigating the library. Draco doesn't have much time to read, either that or he doesn't know how, so I am really the only person in this house who spends his free time there. But please use it, I am afraid I never give it as much time as it deserves."

"Thank you." Hermione for some reason felt like smiling. Gabrielle's words came back to her. In the silence of their walk, Hermione admonished herself. She wasn't upset with Gabrielle, she was fascinated with what she had said.

This was ridiculous. He was merely a benefactor. Or, friend. Perhaps.

But he was very nice to her this, the second time, she had been in tears. And the library. She recognized the small smile as feeling special about the use of the library. Oh, but the subconscious is infuriating!

As they descended the stairs, Lucius spoke again. "Well, Hermione, now that this day is closing and we are about to throw ourselves into the work week, do you think you will be able to survive?"

Hermione laughed a little. "I suppose. My wing is far, far from Ron's. Otherwise, the only thing I have to worry about is Harry caring too much."

"That is good."

"Earlier I was debating actually going up to Ron tomorrow and telling him congratulations."

Lucius laughed a little. "That would be most amusing. However, you have no idea where that conversation would leave you. Most unfortunate."

"What do you mean?" Hermione said, laughing.

"Well, what would you say to any number of his responses?"

"I left that vision as me saying that then skipping away before he could say anything." Hermione said.

Lucius laughed again. "Skipping literally?"

"Oh yes," she said, laughing at herself, "no other way to do it."

**PAGE BREAK**

Hermione was writing a several page issue in her office the next day when Sandy rapped on her office door.

This office, unlike the previous one, was large, bright, and professional. She even had a desk fern, for pities' sakes.

"Come in!" she trilled, before frowning and concentrating on ridding herself of a lingering French accent from an earlier transaction that day.

Sandy pushed the door open and leaned against it, grinning. "Hey, boss, just wanted you to know that there is a looming state dinner in the next few months, just an early warning. Also, the Council of Three in Guinea wishes for a hall for a lecture on their forgotten bush magic sometime in the next month, and I believe the Italian consulate has an appointment with you this afternoon at four."

Hermione blew a few strands of hair out of her face (they had been artfully left out of her tight twist that morning, leaving her looking very professional.) "You warn me this early about a state dinner? That seems a bit foreboding."

"Its just so you can find a wardrobe." His grin widened.

"Oh, no, Sandy, don't say that!" Hermione sat back in her chair, looking comically distressed. "Can't I take you with me on my fashion excursion? You know how to do everything else!"

Sandy laughed. "I don't know whether to be flattered or offended."

"Please be flattered. Honestly, I have no idea why they gave me this job."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, you are actually doing very well. Oh, and I got a page from Minister Shacklebolt. He says he wants you there when he meets with the Namibian Minister."

"When?"

"The fifth of next month."

Hermione nodded. "I'll send him a note of acceptance."

"Do you want me to?" Sandy said, gesturing at the issue scattered all over her desk.

Hermione grinned. "No, now I get to harass him about how this is going to be the only time I have seen him in months."

Sandy laughed and began to shut the door. "Oh, and boss," the fair haired man said turning slowly, "I believe you have a very distinguished visitor, unless I am mistaken."

"What?" Hermione said, standing slowly.

Sandy grinned, shrugged and turned back to the main office.

"Sandy!" Hermione called in mock outrage. "Aren't you going to tell me?"

"No!" Sandy said, smirking mightily. "Excuse me, sir, are you here to see-?" an unintelligible reply must have come from somewhere, because her assistant nodded and smiled his best subordinate smile. "In here, please."

Turning, he returned back to his normal self by smirking mischievously and heading down the hall. Hermione shook her head, smiling sarcastically. Sandy had quickly become one of her friends, and in the workplace (because when working with foreign relations, you can afford to be affable most of the time) they were able to treat each other as such.

When Hermione had finished rolling her eyes, she curiously turned towards the door. Her face brightened upon seeing her visitor. "Lucius, hello!"

Lucius Malfoy, dressed, as always, in his perfunctory black, allotted her a small smile and strode into the room. "Hello, Hermione. I hope I am not disturbing you, I happened to be in the wing, I thought I might step in to see the great lady at work."

Hermione laughed. "No, not at all," she idly waved a hand at the parchments spread across her desk. "I was just working on this issue, incredibly boring, but I am almost done, so I can afford a break."

"Your Alexander has a good head on his shoulders." Lucius condescended, taking a seat after Hermione gestured to it.

She raised her eyebrows. Even though he was considered less of an evil maniac nowadays, praise from Lucius was hard to come by. "Really? Lucius Malfoy, I must say I am amazed."

"Well," he said, not looking at her but at her desk, smiling like a mischievous boy who had just been caught doing something good for once, "I have been hanging about this department for quite some time," Lucius paused, then said with the volume of his voice increased, "I remember when he was being trained and his supervisor referred to him as Sandra."

Hermione bit her bottom lip, grinning, as Sandy halted his walk in front of her door, looking petrified. Turning, he grinned fondly at Lucius. "Thank you for the memory, Mr. Malfoy." Clearing his throat, he nodded to the both of them and pressed ahead. Lucius grinned cheerily at his retreating back.

"You are quite evil." Hermione said coyly, still attempting to stash away the grin. "How did you know he was there?"

"I listened." Lucius said.

"You can tell apart the footsteps of my staff, now, can you?" Hermione said. Briefly, her mind leapt to where this conversation might lead. He had been working with this department for years, it was entirely possible he had memorized footsteps for the…

Thinking fast, she brightly said "So you were in the wing? Well, not surprising, you have no idea the number of times your name comes up in papers and conversations."

Lucius looked amused. "Is that so? Checking up on me?"

Hermione flushed. "No, what I meant to say was that you have cropped up somehow in almost everything I do! The Italian Wizarding Commission even has a type named after you! I can't pronounce it for the life of me, but it basically means the perfect diplomat."

Lucius was looking very smug indeed. It was sort of aggravating, but pleasantly so, if that is possible. "Ah. I remember that particular retinue with astounding satisfaction. Lovely people the Italians."

"You only like them because they flatter you."

"That and they have impeccable taste."

"In flattering you?" she asked wryly. Lucius merely looked smugly at her desk. "Ah. So you popped by the Ministry, did you have any word that the Italians were coming at four?"

"Are they?" Lucius said with mild interest. "Well, I suppose that they have been in England for their business with Shacklebolt and for the reveal." (Some ancient frescoes and runes had been discovered beneath Rome, and the stone blocks were on tour, as to the reveal Lucius had spoken of.)

"Correct! You know their affairs better than I do."

"I did say that I liked them."

"So you are an honorary Italian?"

Lucius smirked. "Expensive wine and early hours were involved."

Hermione groaned and collapsed back into her chair, grinning. "Despicable."

"Speaking of despicable, have you seen Ronald?"

Hermione pursed her lips. "No. I have decided to leave things until I see him next."

"A wise decision." Hermione laughed a little. "What?"

"I think that it is so odd that you can go from relationship therapist to drinking diplomat."

Lucius' reply was to merely raise his eyebrow. Hermione sighed and said resignedly "The many sides of Lucius Malfoy."

Lucius smiled and said "And there are many sides yet to see. Now, what time is Ricci arriving?"

"You aren't on first name terms?"

Lucius smirked at her. "He is only Alphonso when the setting is more relaxed."

"After the first glass?"

"Not necessarily!" Lucius protested.

Hermione laughed. "I'm sure! You should have revealed this entire affair that night Draco went to Gabrielle's."

"I suppose that I should have mentioned…but I didn't think of it, we so happened to be conversing about France."

"True. Well, Ricci will be here at four, to answer your question."

"Thank you."

"Alphonso Ricci. You have to wonder what his middle name…is…" an idea had suddenly sprung on Hermione, she paused as it finished forming.

"Its Horace, actually, bit of a twist there."

Hermione stood suddenly, making Lucius raise his eyebrows. "Birth records!" she exclaimed excitedly before making a dash out the door. Before she could make it too far, something closed around her wrist.

Sandy, standing down the hall at the cluster of desks, got a confusing view of his boss dashing out the door and then being spun back through it.

Finally spinning to a stop, Hermione found herself nose to chin with Lucius. His eyebrow was classically raised. "Now just where were you going?"

"Nowhere." She said innocently, trying to ignore their proximity and his hand, which was still grasping her wrist.

Lucius smiled coolly. "So you were leaving the room to go nowhere."

"Um…yes."

"How very innocent you sound." For some mysterious reason, Hermione felt the need to grin, but she managed to keep her angelic smile. "I do recall you saying something along the lines of 'birth records'." Hermione looked at the silver buttons running down his clothes, flushing slightly. "And," he said brightly, "weren't we on the subject of…let me see, ah…middle names?"

"Its quite possible." Hermione said agreeably, feebly figuring a way to escape.

She was close enough to his chest to feel the laugh before it managed to make its way into the air surrounding them. Hearing the short burst, her lips twitched into a small smile of her own. "Ah. So you planned to skip off to the records department and look up my middle name?"

Hermione decided to shoot for the easy way off the hook; making him laugh again. It definitely wasn't just so she could hear it again, oh, no. "Me?! Running off to do illegal things?! And cheating for information!?" Hermione looked properly abashed. How could he think such things?

Lucius couldn't help but smile down at her, as she looked up with shocked brown eyes. Once more she felt the slight snicker before it crossed his lips. "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione!" he shook her slightly for emphasis. "You wouldn't run out on a guest, now would you? Now, go sit down."

Hermione withdrew herself from his grasp and slid past his shoulder to resume her seat, Lucius smirking at her all the way. He sat as well, while Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Stop smirking at me like that."

Lucius' smirk widened. "Quit it!" Hermione whined crossly.

"Temper, temper." He responded coolly, still smirking.

"GAH!" Hermione said, standing. "What is with that!"

"Goodness, Hermione, you do take defeat seriously."

"It isn't defeat, you are just sitting there, smirking away, foiling my plans and being over protective about your middle name! I have never seen anyone get so defensive in all my life! And about a name, for Merlin's sake!"

"Well, Hermione," Lucius said, grin seemingly growing as her tantrum went on, "I do believe that it is my middle name. Now be a good sport, as they say, I daresay you are a very clever girl, you can come up with another plan to find out this ridiculous affair."

"How can you do this? You go straight from Relationship Therapist to diplomat to drinking partner to detective to infuriating!"

The more irritated she became, the more excited he seemed to be. His smile grew and grew, mimicking her aggravation. "And you smirk! You sit there, ignoring everything and you grin and raise your eyebrows and pretend you are hearing some scandalous piece of gossip!"

"On the contrary, Hermione Jane, I find this very interesting! You are quite amusing when you are angry…"

Hermione's face had a mini-explosion of its own. "What?! You are SO vexing! I don't believe…you…AMUSING!? HOW…how…this is ridiculous, and you are despicable, and aggravating and irritating and vexing and leering and horrid and-" Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "And you have graciously lent me your home and I go and talk to you like this."

"Please, continue, I rather like you when you become so…uppity." Hermione's shoulders slumped. Since when did Lucius A. Malfoy say uppity? Lucius stood, and she noticed the happy glint in his eye for the first time. "It creates much fun, but, I fear I have stayed too long. It was quite an enjoyable afternoon, yet I fear that it is nearing four, so I must away."

And with that, he gave a half bow and exited. Hermione finally pulled herself together and realized that she wasn't half finished with him, and that he had left. She growled furiously, balling her hands into fists. He was so cursed polite, and conniving and manipulative. Hearing voices, she stopped her furtive thinking. The extravagant Italian greeting was delivered smoothly, and received loudly. The second voice she knew belonged to Senor Ricci, so the first voice must have been…

The voices laughed and continued, followed by an assurance to stay in touch and a farewell. Hermione restrained herself from bursting into the hallway to scream at Lucius.

Instead, she took a deep breath, smiled her best, winning smile, and glided into the hallway issuing a warm welcome and glaring at the back of the exiting blond head. As the short, mustached ambassador flew into a rapid fire of speech, Hermione managed to catch Lucius turn and smile fondly at her. Satisfied at seeing her face twist, he laughed slightly and exited.

**PAGE BREAK**

Hermione ate her dinner with perfect posture and countenance. She refused to look at Lucius. After some time, Draco decided that the dithery smiles his father was throwing at the poor, impassive girl were something to check on. "So, Hermione, what happened today?"

"We visited!" Lucius gushed.

"Never come to my office again."

"Father, have you been naughty?" Draco said, grinning at his father like one does when teasing a small child.

"It is entirely possible."

"You are disgusting."

"Was it really that bad?" Draco said, laughing.

"Yes. No." Hermione shook her head. "Never come to my office again! The entire day after you left I couldn't do anything right!"

Lucius smiled gleefully and Draco smirked. "I see Father has done his damage."

"And I haven't seen you in the entire time I have been installed in that department."

"I work too, you know!"

"I'm sure."

"I'm sure you're sure."

"I'm sure you're sure you're-"

"Alright, I might have behaved like a child today but this is quickly getting old."

"But father, we didn't even get to the fourth chorus!"

Hermione, deciding that this was payback time, quickly conjured a slip of paper under the table. Using her wand, she spelled a message on it and shot it onto Draco's lap. He managed it discreetly and jotted down a response.

Hermione glanced at it under the table. Lucius watched her grin expand and instantly became wary.

"What?"

"I know something you…know!"

"Wha- Draco you didn't tell her!"

Draco shrugged, exaggerating innocence.

Hermione beamed. "I want to hear you say it."

"Never."

"You might as well…"

"I refuse."

"Please?" Hermione looked at him beseechingly.

Lucius groaned and tossed his napkin on the table. Leaning his head back and closing his eyes, he said "My name is Lucius Androxias Malfoy."

"Thank you. If it's any comfort I think it's beautiful. Oh, and," Draco pushed his chair back and leaned forward. "You just told me of your own accord, by the way."

"What?"

"Draco didn't tell me!" Hermione said gleefully.

"Run, NOW!" Draco said, and they both dashed for the door, laughing hysterically as Lucius whirled into the hallway behind them. They shot up the stairs and Lucius glared after them contemptuously.

"I think its beautiful." He mocked to himself. This action was more to mask the fact that, suddenly, his middle name didn't seem quite as bad.

**AN- okay, phew. well, that's that, the next chapter is in the works, (it should be shorter, not the great American Novel or something.) i SHOULD have the internet for a while now (it fades...in...out...unpredictable, really) so i will definitely keep you posted! and there was something else i wanted to say, but i have completely forgotten. which sucks. oh, and i am TOTALLY proud of Lucius' middle name. cant you just hear him say it?! -squeal!- ahem. well, moving ahead, i shall post ASAHP (as soon as humanly possible) and...right...well...AB FAB! later!**


	9. And Life Continued

**AN- i am SO SO SORRY! life happens, and i know i use that as an excuse all the time, but it did and im SO sorry if my writing style has changed, or this chapter isnt satisfactory, but i HAD to get it in before the New Year at least. this chapter is mostly pointless flirting, seriously, im not to sure if i like all the flirting but hey, what can you do. So, i hope you find this chapter not fickle at all and just funny, how it is supposed to be. **

And life continued. Hermione's days were filled with conferences, cocktail parties, making nice, laying down the law, and endless amounts of parchment.

Not forgetting about her predicaments at home. Lucius was apparently, everywhere. At work, he came up in meetings, articles, issues, her staff, not to mention physical presence.

Then at home, well, it was, for a fact, his house. And he lived there. And so did Draco, being his son. And, as Draco was his son, he bore some resemblance of him. And you were very liable to come across Lucius, for some reason whenever you happened to think about him. This was very distracting. And now, as she sat in her room, she must confess to herself.

Of course, this would take some time in doing. It was a large affair, and must be treated with grandeur. And awe, not to mention a touch of confusion.

Sitting sideways in her chair, Hermione looked at the flames burning happily in her fireplace. Sighing, she began the subconsciously prepared speech.

"This is preying on my mind." She said to no one, "and as much as I hate to admit it, I think I have a…a big girl crush on him."

Despite the flames, Hermione suddenly felt cold. She had a thing for Lucius Malfoy. This was berserk, I mean…him!? Of all people.

But...of all people. Sure they started out rocky…okay, so they really detested each other, as in 'die and go to hell', but now…

Now they laughed together. They fought together, well not real fighting, Lucius just thought it was amusing. They LIVED together, for pities' sakes!

And he was comforting, intelligent, caring, dignified. Attractive.

At that, Hermione started to grin uncontrollably and covered her face in her hands, laughing. This really was surreal. As she squeezed her eyes shut behind her fingers, she was instantly presented with his gorgeous tresses, aristocratic face, broad shoulders…

She screamed and thrashed a bit before falling out of her chair with a rather hard _thud_.

"Ow!" she replaced herself on the chair and started to giggle again. But that description was…

Okay! This is serious. No more giggling. Okay maybe a little. Done! Hermione made an exaggerated focused face.

So she had a big girl crush on her friend's dad. No big deal. Except he was completely famous, rich and she lived with him. Okay, big deal. Not to mention the fact that she was an adult now, and that did considerably alter things.

Oh, this really was not good. Well, it was just some random feeling. It would pass, of course. All she had to do was keep it inside. And then, no one would know, so it couldn't get out! Especially if this was just a passing thing.

Right. Well, now that that was settled, she was off to dinner. As she stepped out of her door to shut it, she turned around.

"Hello, Hermione."

Hermione shrieked and pushed through her door violently. Once inside she tripped over her own feet and collapsed on the floor, laughing hysterically.

Lucius, meanwhile, raised his eyebrows and turned to retreat back down the hallway. Thinking better of it, he turned back to Hermione's room. Gently pushing on the door, it swung open, and his eyebrow cocked again at seeing Hermione on the floor, laughing her head off.

"Hermione, what on earth are you doing?" he asked bemusedly.

She continued to laugh. "Is it something I've done?"

Hermione sputtered. Lucius sighed dramatically, then crouched, holding his hand out to her. Still giggling madly, she took it and he helped her up. "I'm- I'm sorry," she began, "I just can't stop-"

"That's alright." Lucius said. "Quite alright, but what brought this on?"

"You- you wouldn't you totally wouldn't understand!" she gasped.

"Can you walk?" He asked her, an amused tremor in his voice.

"I think so." Hermione said, gasping for breath. Lucius, still smiling at her like she was insane, slowly let her hand go, as if afraid she would fall as soon as he released her.

This may have been the case, but Hermione's mind started on a tangent about how he didn't _want_ to let go. This would have to stop or she would wind up on the floor again.

**PAGE BREAK**

The next morning, Hermione skipped down the stairs at breakfast and walked through the door, expecting to see the Malfoy men speaking or arguing rapidly, but was shocked by seeing an immensely gleeful Draco and an infuriated Lucius.

Slowly, she continued to her chair, sitting and gracefully picking up her knife. Lucius finally started to make conversation, albeit an icy one, when something terrible happened.

For Hermione, anyway.

"Damn, I've got to plait my hair."

If Lucius hadn't been so wind and snow this morning, Hermione would have laughed. But it wasn't as if Lucius didn't have the means to do it himself. He had a wand.

But…there was no movement to retrieve it from wherever he happened to be concealing it that day. Hermione had to ask. "Lucius, why don't you just use your wand?"

"Because that THING down there stole it."

Draco laughed gleefully. "That THING down here is the fruit of your-"

"Don't say it!" Lucius delicately supported his forehead.

"But, Draco, how did you get his-"

"Never you mind." Lucius said, glaring at Draco. "And it always looks horrible when I do it…Hermione, I hate to ask, but would you do it for me?"

"Oh, um, okay." Hermione stood. This was definitely what she needed right now, to play with his hair. Now she would be giddy ALL day. Little butterflies of giddiness were already spreading through her stomach. Moving to stand behind him, she could not have been any more aware of their proximity. "Um, how do you want it?"

Draco exploded into laughter. "How do you want it!"

Hermione blushed. "SHUT UP!"

Lucius ignored his son. "I don't know-."

Draco sniggered. "That's a first."

"I don't know what you mean." He finished.

"Well, like, a normal braid, or a French braid?"

Lucius looked thoughtful. "I have no idea…I suppose a French braid."

"French is always best?" Draco said, innocently.

Inside, Hermione was berating herself for giving him an option. Now she actually had to touch his head. Hesitantly at first, she placed her fingers on his temples and quickly swept his hair away from his forehead.

Draco was watching her every move, so it wasn't as if she could express that how his hair felt completely equaled how his hair looked. It was so shiny and silky and it actually had some weight to it. It didn't even get those self-knots! (you know, where your hair makes its own knots?)

Swiftly sweeping it back, Hermione deftly interwove the strands of gleaming blond hair. Finally finishing (all too soon, one might have said,) she asked "Do you have an elastic or a ribbon?"

Draco brought a wand out of nowhere and spun it in his fingers. Squinting a little, he shot a stream of black satin at the braid. Making small swishing noises as it went, the ribbon tied itself neatly around Hermione's handiwork.

Draco raised an eyebrow appreciatively. A small hand mirror was shot across the table. Hermione resumed her seat, stealing a glance at Lucius. She was nervous as hell, and he also looked absolutely fabulous, if she did say so herself. Her fingers were tingling, as if they were missing the glossy locks.

Lucius was appraising himself in the mirror, taking his sweet time, if you asked Hermione. While Lucius did like to be thorough, he was also probably doing this to make Hermione edgy. It was working.

"Well, Hermione," Lucius said, fighting a grin as best as he could, "I must say that this looks rather nice, actually."

"Would you like me to put some flowers in it, father?" Draco asked sweetly.

"Don't push your luck." Lucius said icily. "Thank you, Hermione, it looks marvelous."

"You're welcome." Hermione said, smiling. Draco thought it was…intriguing that she happened to color a bit. He kept to himself.

Standing, Draco groaned like it took so much effort, and said "Well, I'm off." He began to head out the door and Lucius stood. "Oh, here, Father." He lightly tossed a dark strip of wood to his father, who sneered mightily. Grinning at Hermione, smirking at Lucius, he departed for work.

**PAGE BREAK**

Hermione was sitting at her desk, writing (again) when an oh-so-familiar voice seemed to drift past her ears. Shaking her head with an all too pleased grin, Hermione reprimanded herself. Now she was hearing him when he wasn't-

There it was again.

Hermione cautiously stuck her head out of her office door. There he was, back to her, hair in its neat braid. He was talking animatedly to Minna, one of the girls from records, who had just been in to bring some things to Hermione.

Hermione leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed, grinning at his glistening hair. Minna laughed slightly at something, and then Hermione walked forward.

"I thought I told you never to come to my office again."

"Why, hello, Hermione. We were just talking about my hair, the way it has been dressed today. Miss Folke had said that she thought it looked lovely." Lucius smiled a very crafty smile.

"Ah." Somewhere in her brain the idea of saying that she was the one who braided it presented itself, but that would lead to awkward questions. So Hermione settled for sending him some daggers via her eyes. Once more, he seemed to become elated. This time however, she let it wash over her.

Realizing this, Lucius smirked and turned back to Minna. Hermione walked up to stand next to him, neatly saying something before he could. "Thank you, Minna, I think that you need not be harassed any longer."

Minna dutifully reigned in her smile, nodded to Hermione and Lucius, and departed.

"I wasn't harassing her."

"Oh?" Hermione said, smiling a very angular smile and leaning back onto one of the desks.

"You really do know how to play nice, now don't you?"

"Huh." Hermione fought a grin. "Why are you here?"

Lucius raised his eyebrows in mock innocence. "Now, Hermione, I was here on my own business."

"What business is that?"

"You sound like my wife." Lucius said. Hermione suddenly felt VERY self conscious. "I was here to ask the magical visa department a question."

"Oh?" she said, laughing a little and motioning him into her office. "Planning on running away any time soon?"

"No, it was for Draco, actually."

Hermione blinked. This was new. "Well, in any case. Do you want something to drink?"

"No, no, I wont stay but a moment. I can see you are busy."

"Alright, then."

"I suppose I shall see you at dinner, then, Hermione."

**PAGE BREAK**

Later that day…

Draco knocked on her door. Hermione looked up, then smiled. "Ah, the second Malfoy."

"Was Father here earlier?" Draco asked, ambling inside the office, hands in his pockets. "Nice office."

"Thank you and yes."

"I am dreadfully sorry. May I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, have a seat."

"I know that you have only seen Gabrielle once for dinner, and I know that she is coming again soon, but…"

"But…" Hermione wheedled.

"Well…" Draco stared at her desk. "I just…I really, really like her. A lot. A lot a lot."

"Aw!"

"Shove off. I mean, I know she is rather fond of me…"

"You cant bring yourself to say it!" Hermione said, teasingly.

"Say what?"

"That she really, really likes you, a lot a lot a lot a lot." Hermione said, grinning cheerily.

"That's one too many a lots."

"Whatever."

Draco grinned. "Well, yeah."

"What do you need." Hermione said.

"I just…I don't know. She wants to expand her horizons, I suppose would be the phrase, and I don't know how to get it…no. Okay, I guess what I'm meaning to say is that…things are getting serious. She loves Father and she loves you-"

"When do I come into this?"

Draco looked thoughtful. "I don't know, really. I guess you are a regular member of the Malfoy household, so you matter. But in any case, she likes you."

"Aw!"

"Quit being a girl!"

"I can't help it!"

"…Sorry."

"I know. So things are getting serious?"

"Well, yes."

"And this makes you uncomfortable?"

"Well…yeah!" Draco ran his hands through his hair. "Things are going so fast…and I have never ever felt so seriously about someone before. Its…weird."

"Well, maybe this is good. I know that she thinks you are all that and a little extra."

"Does she?" Draco smiled at her lopsidedly.

"Yes. And I think you have nothing to worry about. She's coming to lunch in what, a few days?"

"That's true."

"Just go back to your office. And take her picture out of the left hand drawer of your desk. She isn't a secret."

"How did you know?!" Draco gaped at her.

Hermione smirked at him. Draco threw up his hands and left.

**PAGE BREAK**

Later that evening, Hermione stopped by Draco's desk, smiling. Draco himself was lost in thought, staring at small frame, containing a picture of Gabrielle, beaming, hair fluttering slightly in the picture's breeze.

"Don't be late for dinner, Draco!" Hermione said.

Draco looked up, small smile vanishing as he realized he was caught. "Yes, o secret seer!" He said, rising.

Hermione smiled cheekily and apparated away.

**PAGE BREAK**

A few days later, that Saturday, Gabrielle was visiting for lunch (she had a family gathering that evening).

Their lunch had been quite pleasant, and they had adjourned to the library for a rescheduled drink. Draco had begged them to excuse him for a moment, and they did.

Naturally, they took this opportunity to talk about him.

"Well, Gabrielle, now how is it you have come to so dote upon my horrid son?" Lucius was still sore about his wand.

The petite girl giggled and said "I have no idea. It just happened."

"Surely there must be something that I can use against him! Tell you embarrassing stories…something must annoy you!"

Hermione exploded into a fit of silent giggles, which Lucius did not fail to notice and he could not hide the tiny smile. Gabrielle laughed a little. "Well, I don't know…I cant think of anything right now…"

"Doesn't he have any interesting habits or something?" Hermione said, bemused.

"Not you too!" Gabrielle laughed.

"Come now," Hermione teased, "you wouldn't think that I would miss out on my chance to harass Draco, would you?"

"Alright…I suppose I would like to hear a story or two about Draco. Let me think."

The room lapsed into silence, Hermione staring at Gabrielle and grinning, Lucius stood up and put his hands on his desk.

Finally, Gabrielle said "Well…this isn't so much annoying as it is sweet…he always has his hands in his pockets."

"Ah." Lucius walked over to the window. "That, I believe he got from me. My hands never used to be visible when I was younger."

Hermione grinned at Gabrielle, nodding towards his hands, which were buried in his pockets. "Maybe you aren't as old as you thought." She said tactfully.

Lucius turned, looked at her, at his hands, then back at her, the corners of his mouth turned up in utter amusement.

**PAGE BREAK**

Later that next week, there was another function for the Order, and Hermione was exhausted. People understood, thankfully. Either that or no one liked her anymore. In any case…they had all congregated in the main parlor of Grimmauld place.

Hermione merely sat and stared at nothing in particular. She heard the mumblings and conversations going on around her with half an ear, not that it mattered; no one was talking to her. In effect, she zoned, looking in the general direction of the side table-slash-bar.

Lucius got up, leaving Hestia Jones and Lupin to talk without him for a moment while he got a drink. Turning slightly, glass in hand, he surveyed the room. One small cluster, two, and...Hermione, all by herself, sitting in an armchair, staring in the general direction of...

Lucius' eyes flashed wide, and even faster returned to normal. He couldn't fight a smile, it was pointless.

Hermione, meanwhile, had picked up the sense that someone was staring at her. She blinked and lazily looked up at Lucius' face. His wry smile tugged one corner of his mouth up, he cocked one eyebrow. Lucius was weird. Having come to that conclusion, Hermione returned to staring at the point she had been until she was so oddly interrupted. Realization dawned on her.

Hermione straightened slowly, looking back at his face, shaking her head whispering "No, no, no! NO! No, but I wasn't!" He full on grinned while her face sort of collapsed on itself, flushing. "No!"

Lucius started to laugh. He just couldn't help himself. It was so ridiculous! Sitting, Hestia and Remus looked at him a little oddly. "What's the matter?" Remus asked quizzically, almost laughing himself.

"Nothing- Its nothing." he attempted to regain control of his face and couldn't. Laughing again, he looked at Hermione, who was cradling her very red face in her hands moaning softly to herself. Remus and Hestia turned towards her too, not understanding at all.  
Absolutely mortified, Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. This was SO embarrassing! Nobody else might've seen, but SHE knew, and that was enough. She had been staring at Lucius Malfoy's arse.

And she couldn't even remember what it looked like.

**PAGE BREAK**

As soon as they walked into the front door, Lucius smiled wryly at her then bade them both good night. Hermione was still so flustered that she couldn't look at him on the way over and was constantly blushing. She shrieked after him "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

Unfortunately for her, Draco was still standing next to Hermione.

"What was an accident?"

Hermione froze. She had been doing that a lot lately. Slowly she turned to Draco, who was smiling at her. "Nothing." Was the relatively normal response.

Draco smirked. "Uh huh. What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Hermione took off down the hall.

"Very discreet," Draco said, not very far behind her.

"Draco, it was nothing!"

"Yes it was!"

"No it wasn't!"

"If I guess will you tell me?"

"Shut up!"

"Did you two make out?"

Hermione choked a little. "No! We- it was- NO!"

"That isn't accidental, you're right. Um, did you OH I KNOW! You fell, and touched some part of his body!"

"NO!" they were still clipping along the hallway, Hermione trying to get to her room, Draco making this very difficult. "Why are you so intent on thinking that this nothing has to do with THAT?"

"It has to be to make you this upset and have him be this jovial, the dirty old man…were you checking him out?"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"Hermione, you are WAAAY too easy. WAIT!!! YOU WERE CHECKING OUT MY DAD?"

"EW! NO, it was an accident! IM SORRY!!!"

"THAT'S SO WEIRD!"

"STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD!!"

"IM NOT!"

"Well…it's not like people haven't done it before! How do you think you got created!"

"…THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"SORRY, BUT THIS IS A LITTLE WEIRD!"

"YOU THINK IT ISNT FOR ME?! It was an _accident_!"

"Fine." There was a lull as they stood in the hall, facing one another. "…just one question."

"What?"

"…what were you looking at?"

"SHUT UP!" Hermione whirled into her bedroom.

**PAGE BREAK**

After that utter embarrassment, Hermione really felt like running away, and instead of going down for breakfast, called for Flopsy.

"Yes Miss Hermione?" Flopsy inquired in her high-pitched voice.

Hermione turned from looking out the window to look at her small friend. "Can you just quickly bring me something to eat? And don't tell Mr. Malfoy!"

"Yes, Miss Hermione!" With a small pop, Flopsy vanished.

Hermione, for some reason, blushed again and whirled back to the window. Only moments later, Flopsy was back, a small tray in her hands. An apple filled pastry and a cup of coffee sat on the tray, and Hermione had to smile at the teensy vase with one small violet peeking out. "Breakfast for you!" Flopsy squeaked cheerily.

"Thank you so much, Flopsy."

Flopsy beamed and popped away. Hermione quickly walked over to the ottoman in front of the fireplace where the elf had deposited the tray. Picking up the plate, she bit into the pastry, and then replaced the plate with the saucer and sipped from her coffee. Pausing thoughtfully, she put the saucer back down, and grabbed her briefcase.

Hurrying down the stairs, she took a deep breath and walked quickly past the dining room door and out into the sunshine, apparating away. It was good she made such a clean escape, if she had stayed outside a moment longer, she would have heard Lucius' uproarious laughter.

**PAGE BREAK**

Hurrying through the main office of her department and groaning loudly as she passed Sandy's desk, Hermione made a beeline for her office. Grinning, Sandy followed her. "Problems, boss?" 

"I feel like a fool." she stormed.

"Why is that?" He asked, falling into one of the seats.

Hermione distractedly perched in her own chair. "Because...oh..."

"What happened." It wasn't a question.

"Those boys are ridiculous!" Hermione snapped.

Sandy arched an eyebrow. "What boys?"

"Oh, Sandy, it's a dreadful secret...promise not to tell?"

"Cross my heart." Sandy said, mock seriously.

"To escape pitying eyes after my break up with Ron I moved to the Malfoy's house. No one knows except the Lupins."

"So that's why they come in here all the time!" Sandy said. "Ah yes. Now, please, continue your story of woe."

"Yesterday I made a bit of an accident, and now both of them are unrelentingly making fun of me. I really didn't feel like doing that this morning so I ate in my room and came straight here. Now I've only set myself up!"

"Oh, poor you." Sandy said sympathetically. As soon as the words escaped his mouth, a rather malevolent black-clad figure appeared in the doorway, smirking as mightily as he had in his school days.

Hermione looked up, and seeing Draco in her doorway, gasped and stood up right away. "Draco!"

"Hello, Hermione. I missed seeing you at breakfast."

"Draco! Get out of my office!" Hermione shrieked. Sandy stood up discreetly and Draco merely advanced.

"Oh, but Hermione, there was so much I needed to tell you this morning."

"Don't you have a job to be doing?" she said crossly.

"Well yes, if you are so terribly busy I suppose I can leave...oh, but I should tell you, Father plans on making a visit later today."

"What?!" Hermione flapped her arms instantly in an outrage.

"Yes, I am planning on visiting you later today."

All three sets of eyes flew to the door, where the elder Malfoy was standing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" She screeched.

Sandy slid towards the door. Obviously his boss could handle this on her own.

"Well, Hermione, your absence at breakfast gave us quite a scare. We interrogated Flopsy, of course, you go to her for everything-"

"You didn't!" she gasped.

"No, we didn't." Lucius said cheerily.

"You are vile!" Hermione tossed at him, Draco snickering with laughter.

Lucius gave her a look suggesting pent up desire and said "Is that so?"

Hermione dropped her mouth open in shock. Draco exploded into laughter as his father snickered. "You…you insufferable thing! It was an accident! You cannot possibly tease me forever! Aggravating! I have no idea why you think this is so funny!"

"My dear, you are the one who started it."

"I DIDN'T START ANYTHING!"

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did."

"No I- GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

"Hermione-" Draco tried to intervene, while his father positively beamed in an infuriating manner.

"OUT, BEFORE I START TO THROW THINGS!"

Draco slid around his father and ducked out the door. Lucius turned and when he was safely in the hallway, looked at her and said "Oh, and by the way," Hermione looked at him, seething, "You look ravishing in plum."

Hermione, sufficiently caught off guard, merely opened her mouth, frozen, as he jovially made his way back through the main office. With a groan, Hermione fell into her chair.

"So, boss…"

"Sandyyyyy…" Hermione moaned.

"He is right you know. You look absolutely smashing in those robes."

"Sandy… get me something for a headache."

"Anything to get me out of your hair, boss."

**WHEW! okay, to make up for the AGES that i didnt update, this was, i think, longer than usual. if you thought this chapter was too crazy or something, i SWEAR the next chapter (which should be up in the next week, promise!) will have more of a plot to it. i just had to have them do this. it was mandatory.**

**so yeah, Merry belated Christmas and Happy New Year! and im sorry it took so long, i hope i havent lost anyone's interest! **


	10. Getting Your Act Together

**AN- im sorry! i promised this would be up an hour ago, but it was Internet Warz at my house! so i was behind. things to address- i think i only used it once, but when people say 'pop' they mean apparate. its like...wizard slang o.O**

**also, has anyone noticed that this story is TOTALLY "I Want You to Want Me" by Cheap Trick? "Didnt I didnt I didnt I see you crying?" and then the "want you to want me, need you to need me," etc etc etc. sorry, i thought it was amazing. **

**but yes, this is THE CHAPTER. i hope it comes off okay!**

Hermione was pleased to note that over the next few weeks, Lucius' playful (dare she say flirty…) behavior continued. However, something else she noticed caught more of her attention. After about a week and a half, his teasing seemed to slow, become more thoughtful. Sometimes she would swear she felt him looking at her, and then whenever she turned around to look, he would arch an eyebrow and the games would begin. Curious…

But, by the end of the second week, something a tad more important came up (not that she didn't enjoy Lucius' attention).

Every year, the Order held a dance in commemoration of the day it was founded. During the war, it was difficult, sometimes only a few people could show, one year they had to change location right in the middle. And immediately after the war, they couldn't be sure if the threat was really gone, most Death Eaters were killed or captured, but who knew if there were any unofficial followers? The dance had been exclusive, very hush hush.

It had always been important. A dance specifically, to remember that there were still good things. Sometimes there was even a theme. Usually it was held at Grimmauld Place, or, if it was deemed unsafe, they would move to another Order member's house.

But this year…this year was the no-miss event. They were positive there was no threat. The guest list was huge. And the theme was a gala ball.

Since Grimmauld Place was far too small to accommodate everyone, they needed to find a new location. Kingsley Shacklebolt generously offered his home, which was fantastic for their plans considering he was the Minister of Magic. His official mansion would do perfectly.

So, Hermione was now fully preoccupied with…her dress.

And, of course, solving other people's dance issues. Namely Draco's.

Throughout these two weeks, he could regularly be found taking his break in Hermione's office, talking about one thing or another. Today, the topic was, inevitably, the dance.

"So, are you and Gabrielle going to be arm in arm and lip to lip at this dance?" Hermione said, arching her eyebrow playfully.

"Shut up. No, she has to work. This dance WOULD fall on a Thursday."

"Oh, I'm sorry. This could have been the official 'Draco and Gabrielle are together' event."

"I know!" Draco moaned. "I'm a pretty private person, but still. We've been dating in a box here for months."

"Here?"

"All her friends in France know."

"Aha. Well, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I'm popping over there after the dance anyway."

"Okay then. So it will just be you your father and I going together then."

"Really? No takers for you?" Draco said, surprised.

"No."

"Hm. I thought you would have men falling at your feet and over theirs to take you to the dance."

"Ha-ha, you are such a flatterer. No, it's just us three. I don't mind really, saves me from having to explain that I don't dance."

"You don't dance?" Draco said, surprised.

"No. I mean, I can, but I don't like to. It's the whole dancing-while-people-watch part."

"You did in fourth year."

"That was different. I only danced the first dance, the rest of the time I just bounced around."

"Well, its fine by me. Now I don't have to mingle, I can just sit with you and father."

"What? Your father is a social butterfly."

"Hm. Something tells me that this will be one of those occasions where if the other

butterflies want to talk, they'll have to come to him."

"Whatever you say, Draco." Hermione said, smiling as they both stood up.

Draco smiled. "I'll see you at home, I'm already five minutes over my break."

"See you."

Draco left, and Hermione sat down again, sighing. Sandy leaned in through her doorway.

"Safe to come in?"

"It doesn't matter, it only gets really explosive when his father is here."

"Good, good."

"So, Alexander, who are you bringing to the dance?"

Sandy grinned. "I'm relying on the Clark charm. I'm going alone, but who knows, maybe my angsty aloneness will attract a few girls."

"I think I may vomit."

"Hey!" Sandy said, mock-defensive.

Hermione grinned. "Fine."

"How are you coming on the dress front?"

"Well, I have the dress, and I am basically transfiguring bits and pieces of it until it looks the way I want it."

"Like that's going to happen."

"Shut up!"

"No!" Sandy said, smirking cheekily. "It's not like you'll fire me, you need me too much."

"Oh…go away."

"Just one thing…"

"I don't want to hear it!" Hermione said, pretending like she wasn't paying attention.

"What color is you dress going to be?"

"OUT! You will only pick my dress apart!"

"Later, boss!"

**PAGE BREAK**

The days seemed to fly, and Hermione was extremely worried about her dress. As usual, her work consumed most of her time, and before she knew it, it was the evening of the dance.

Hermione would have left early, but suddenly something misfired in the Magical Passport and Visa office, and she needed to investigate. After closing the office and saying that they would have to get a better investigation, (which she would need to oversee) done on Friday, she apparated home.

"Hermione, where have you BEEN?" Lucius called from the dining room, where he was talking with Draco. Hermione stopped her fast walk to lean back and look into the room. She was greeted with the sight of Lucius adorned with black pants, white shirt, and unbuttoned waistcoat. (He was not fully dressed, of course.) Hermione hadn't even thought to think about what he would look like fantastically dressed up.

Fighting a blush, she did her best to smile and said "Oh, we had a huge malfunction at work, I had to stay behind and pretend to clean it up."

Draco grinned at her (he also had not yet changed from his work clothes to his dance attire). Lucius made an impatient noise and resumed tying his tie. "Well do hurry- Draco, you set the WORST example."

Hiding a smirk behind his hand, Draco walked over to join Hermione. "Alright, alright, Father, don't have an aneurism."

"Yes, Lucius, if you get too fussy we won't take you to the grown up party, you'll have to stay all night in your room." Hermione said in a playfully condescending scold, then breaking into giggles. Draco was laughing outright, and Lucius narrowed his eyes at her.

"Get upstairs."

**PAGE BREAK**

Hermione quickly transfigured a chair into a dress dummy and put her lavender dress on it. Standing back, she tilted her head, trying to make the appropriate alterations in her mind. Finally, she flicked her wand at the fabric. The neckline fell so the gown was now off-the-shoulder, it was sleeveless, just an overhang of fabric that went from her back to a 'v' point on her chest. The rest of the dress was flowy, a gauzy lavender with a bit of a sheen. Plain, but pretty. Smiling, she ran into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Once she finished, Hermione wrapped her hair in a towel and walked back out, smiling at her dress. Walking over to her dresser, she opened her jewelry box and tried to look through her options. Finally, she selected a silver choker with small pale lavender flowers every inch or so. There was a matching bracelet, and silver dangly earrings completed her selection. She already had her shoes (white strappy heels, not too high, but heels all the same.)

Sliding the towel off her hair, Hermione cast a drying charm and put on a slip and her bracelet and necklace. Next, she ran into the bathroom and pulled most of her hair into a bun on the back of her head, leaving two strands to hang over her temples. She wouldn't curl them, they looked fine when they were wavy, they complemented her swishy dress. However, she did put on some of her emergency anti-frizz hair cream, just in case. Finally, she slid in her earrings and rushed out to her dress.

Grinning at the sound of the fabric sliding cleanly off its stand like a little girl, Hermione spun around with the dress for a while, admiring herself in the mirror before putting it on.

For what felt like the millionth time, she ran back into the bathroom to apply her makeup- natural looking pink gloss to her lips and mascara were the only particularly noticeable things.

Last step, shoes. Sliding them on, Hermione looked at herself in the floor length mirror. She looked quite pretty, if she did say so herself. Hearing a small pop, she turned. Flopsy was standing there, looking up at Hermione, wide eyes sparkling.

"Hello, Flopsy! Are they ready for me?"

"Yes, Miss Hermione. Master Lucius says for you to be meeting the masters in the front hallway."

"Thank you Flopsy!" Hermione said, beaming at the elf.

The little elf fidgeted for a second before squealing "You is looking beauty-full tonight, Miss Hermione!" and popping away.

Hermione grinned, and now that she was alone, decided to make an entrance.

Before she could possibly be seen from the landing, she stopped, taking a breath. Was she dressy enough? Would she look appealing to Lucius? Did she want to? She hadn't thought about any of this before…she just wanted to look nice.

_And that's all I should want._ Hermione declared to herself determinedly. She wanted to have fun, not aim to ensnare. She walked forwards, beginning to descend the stairs. Both Malfoys looked up at her. She smiled at the abrupt attention. Draco was grinning appreciatively, Lucius merely raised an eyebrow, but not in his usual cynical manner. No, this was the surprised eyebrow. How she had learned which degree of eyebrow raising meant which emotion, Hermione would never know.

Finally reaching them, her smile grew. "Ready?"

"As we'll ever be." Draco said cheerfully.

**PAGE BREAK**

Hermione sighed contentedly. This was by far the best of the Order Dances. They were in the Mister's manse, in the ballroom. The room itself was fantastic, tall windows were on one wall, the others holding mirrors and decorative objects. A few feet in front of the windows were long tables covered with food and drinks. Circular tables encircled the dance floor, and the room was put in the proper mood due to the slightly dimmed chandeliers.

She was currently sitting at a table with Lucius; Draco had gotten up to get something to drink and got sidetracked by Harry who had gotten him engaged in a conversation about departmental affairs. The dance had been in full swing for a few hours, and she was enjoying herself, despite many efforts to get her to dance. It was wonderful seeing everyone again, and she was having a lovely ongoing conversation with Lucius.

The current dance was going to end in a minute or two, and Lucius was looking at her through narrowed eyes.

"What?" Hermione said, a little warily.

"So why haven't you been dancing?" he asked carefully.

Oh no.

"I just don't like getting up in front of people and dancing." Hermione said discreetly, praying that her worst nightmare (or was it favorite dream?) wasn't about to become a reality.

"Why is that?"

"Because. I don't know. I know how to dance-" bad thing to admit! "I just don't like to."

"Come now, Hermione."

Noooooo!

"Come now what?" The final notes were heard, and people applauded like they had been at the end of every dance.

"Why don't you dance with me?"

Hermione felt as if she had gone stone cold, yet at the same time flushed. "Well I-"

"Dance with me! It is a waltz, you aren't going to be judged on your dancing."

"Lucius I-" Hermione looked up at him pitifully. He was already standing, hand held out to her. Hermione knew she would lose, but that didn't mean she couldn't put up a fight.

"Hurry, they are starting in a minute."

"Please don't make me-" Okay, a weak fight.

"Come on!" Lucius said, smile a borderline smirk.

Whimpering slightly, Hermione took his hand and stood. They joined the other couples on the dance floor.

Hermione tried valiantly to ignore the burning sensation his hand on her waist caused. She made the best effort to ignore their proximity. She dutifully tried to quell the stage fright rising in her throat. She restricted her mind to thoughts other than her hand in his and her other hand on his shoulder.

And the song began.

Hermione couldn't very well stand stiffly in his arms as they danced, so she tried to relax. She focused on her hand resting on his shoulder. This wasn't so bad. It was actually quite nice. He still smelled lovely. They swirled around the floor, her skirt swishing out behind her deliciously. After a few moments, Hermione oh so gingerly laid her head next to her hand on his shoulder. She felt his breath catch a little, but otherwise he didn't falter.

Hermione had never realized how solid he was. How real. It felt like they fitted together. Like he was meant to protect her. She felt fragile almost. She felt perfect.

And so they danced. Relaxed yet aware. Not of their surroundings, but of each other.

**PAGE BREAK**

Hermione and Lucius walked through the front door of the Malfoy manor, tired and just a little apprehensive. They had waved at Draco, who apparated to Gabrielle's as soon as they got home. Lucius smiled slightly at her. "Would you care for a brandy?" 

Hermione laughed. "Why not?"

They walked in silence to the library. Once inside, Hermione paced the shelves, looking at titles vaguely lit by the fire in the fireplace, while Lucius poured the glasses. She walked back to him to retrieve her glass. He sat at his desk, but Hermione remained standing, sipping from the glass. "That was definitely the best Order function I have ever been to."

"It was rather nice." he conceded. Silence resumed.

After a few moments, Lucius spoke. "It was lovely, dancing with you. I'm glad you did. You are very good."

"Oh, no. Not nearly as good as you." Hermione smiled a bit at him. "You made it enjoyable anyway. If it was someone else I would have spontaneously combusted from fright."

Lucius chuckled. "You are most welcome. I can now tell everyone that I saved Hermione Granger from spontaneous combustion." Hermione laughed. "Hermione...I don't know...how forward this is." Hermione instantly felt very cold and wary. "But I must tell you...that after all this time...from my absence at Azkaban to now...I have grown to care for you greatly. I have no idea if you feel the same way, let us just say it was an educated guess based on our banter from the past few weeks." Hermione was silent as she set her glass down. Lucius stood. "I have no idea what your reaction will be." He walked around the desk. "Am I correct in my assumption?" By now he was a mere few feet away from her. Hermione was still trying to decide if this was a dream or reality.

"No words from you? Perhaps I can get a response this way..." before she knew it, his lips were on hers, her hands were in his hair, and she was caught up in a kiss.

**AN- okay, i really hope you like it! and i am so sorry to leave it there, but i already have the beginning of the next chapter, so never fear! maybe it was cliche, maybe i spent too much time making her get ready, maybe my description of her dress was confusing (?) but i like it so bugger off. this has been how they get together for as long as i can remember. (well, since i have been writing this story, anyway, hehe) so review and tell me you love me!**


	11. The Next Day

**AN- here it is, the next chapter! sorry for the delay, i wont keep you waiting longer by reading a huge authors note.**

"Why?" Draco asked. He wanted to eat his breakfast, thank you very much.

"Because I need to talk to Hermione alone." Lucius said evasively. He was sitting at his usual space, looking at his son, who was standing beside HIS usual space at the other end of the table.

It was the morning after the dance. Ministry workers who had been invited to the dance were permitted to come in late for a half day, for time to recuperate from the activities of the previous evening.

"What do you need to talk to her about?"

"We're planning the color scheme for your wedding." Lucius said, slightly irritated that his son refused to leave.

Draco's eyes widened. "No!" he moaned, shuffling out of the room. Lucius smiled slightly to himself.

Minutes later, Hermione came downstairs. She stopped briefly in the doorway. Oh no.

She had thought she could survive breakfast if Draco was there. Where was he? This was not good. This was bad. This was…awkward.

Slowly, she moved forward in a calm manner. She sat and began her ritual of decorating her toast with any spread she favored. If he wanted to talk about this, then he would have to start. Frankly she had no idea how to precipitate a conversation based on what happened last night.

After a few seconds of silence, Lucius began. "Well…I think you know, and I know, that the topic of what passed between us last night is a bit difficult."

Hermione swallowed a small sip of orange juice. "A bit."

"And we both know it must be talked about."

"Correct."

"The best thing to do, I think, is to be blunt."

"Sounds like the beginnings of a plan."

"Last night…we…"

"Shared a kiss." Hermione filled in, cheeks edged with pink. She had wasted so many hours she could have spent sleeping mentally reliving and pondering that kiss.

"Yes, and,"

"And it has been established that the feeling is mutual."

"The feeling neither of us can label just yet."

"Right." Hermione said. After a pause of silence, she haltingly said "Last night…" she swallowed.

"We don't…"

"No, well…"

"It's perfectly alright…"

"I just wanted to say…" silence resumed. "Last night…" she tried again.

"Yes?" Lucius said, almost testily.

"You…you were a very good kisser." She finished quietly, looking down at her plate, blushing.

Lucius' nervousness evaporated. He smirked slightly at her head. "Very good?" he asked incredulously. "I daresay it was a sight better than that."

Hermione's head whipped up, smiling wryly at him. Lucius looked at her, satisfied.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I refuse to feed your insane need for being over praised."

"Excuse me! Over praised? That is NOT the reaction I was receiving last night. And my needs must be met." He said.

"Oh, I am SO sorry. Please excuse me."

"Or, I could just change my tone..." Lucius said, looking at her deviously.

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione said, guessing at his game.

"And my needs-" he began, in a very dark voice.

"Okay! I get it!" Hermione said, looking down at her plate and holding her hands up in the air, blushing heavily.

Lucius chuckled in his highly amused fashion. Hermione glared at him good naturedly. "I have to go to work."

"Must you?"

"Yes, must I." she said, wagging her head sarcastically.

"Fine."

"And don't come barging into my office again!" Hermione scolded, standing.

"I don't barge."

"Whatever, then." Hermione turned to go back upstairs to finish readying for work. Upon her return, she jauntily ran down the steps and towards the door, only to be held back by a hand on her wrist.

Gasping slightly, there had been no one there before, she was spun back into the arms of none other than the last remaining (human) occupant of the house.

"Just before you leave..." Lucius murmured, before leaning in slightly. Hermione caught her breath, expecting another mind blowing kiss. However, he paused a mere inch from her lips, the sides of their noses touching, and raised an eyebrow. "I believe...it is your turn."

Hermione smiled with a sigh. "You are SO ridiculous." nonetheless, she leaned forward and softly kissed him. "There, now. Fair is fair."

"Is fair. I will see you later."

"Bye, Lucius."

**PAGE BREAK  
**  
Hermione walked through her office with a secret smile stuck to her face. She swirled into her private office and behind her desk. It had hardly been one second before Sandy was leaning on the doorframe with a huge grin on his face.

"Happy this morning, boss?" Hermione's lips merely twitched, so he sauntered into the room, continuing his cross examination. "Get up to anything after the dance? I think so...the question is with which lucky bastard?"

"Excuse me? Flattery will get you nowhere." Hermione said. There was NO WAY Sandy would pry the information from her.

"Hm. I should have known...thought I might try..."

"Nothing escapes my lips!"

"I beg to differ." Sandy said, smirking.

"I will ignore that, because nothing happened last night!"

"There is no other reason for you to be so jubilant."

"Huh. And how were your excursions?"

"They went alright. Nothing spectacular, just the usual."

"Still waiting for the perfect girl?"

"Yes, thanks!"

"No need to take offense!" Hermione said, grinning.

"Fine, fine." Sandy said. "You're sure?"

"Couldn't I be happy that I had a wonderful time last night, or that I get to come into work late?"

"True, true…oh well. I saw you dancing with our friend Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione did a very good job of concealing her blush. "Did you? Was I very bad?"

"No, no. You were fantastic, actually, I didn't know you could dance that well. It was a bit shocking-"

"Would you say no to Lucius Malfoy?"

"…No."

Hermione nodded firmly. "Exactly."

"Fine." Sandy admitted. "In any case, you looked like you were having fun."

It was said harmlessly enough. Hermione studied his face without his realizing. She had gotten to be good at this over the years, and yes, it seemed to be a harmless comment. "I did have fun."

"Good, good."

"Well, I can't chat all day, I have the Passport and Visa Office to sort out." Hermione said, rising.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Sandy said sympathetically. "Do you need my assistance?"

"Not for now, but consider yourself on call."

"Alright."

**PAGE BREAK**

The Passport and Visa Office was a mess. No one could figure out what happened, whether it was the production process, filing, or application rate. Something somewhere had backfired, and now the entire place was in disarray.

And it wasn't as if you could just say "This file to this folder" and send the correct papers to their folder. These were legal documents. And they were spread all over the office.

Hermione surveyed the damage, grimacing. Thoughtfully, she raised her wand and experimentally picked up a folder. "Pamela Whittenstone, Birth Record."

Slowly, a very dim, trailing gold spark made its way to a pile. Spreading lecherously over a parchment, it carefully extracted it from the documentation rubble. Almost lazily, it drifted back to her. Hermione shook her head and put it into the folder.

Turning to a member of the Passport team, hovering next to her, she said "It's going to be a long few weeks. Try using that method; I'll see if I can come up with anything better. Come to me with any other issues or problems, I have to notify the minister and the press."

The man she was addressing nodded and turned to the mountains of parchment. Sighing, Hermione hastened to her office. Passing Sandy, she said "Get me the Daily Prophet, the Minister, a few stacks of memo parchment and…any other press affiliate you can think of."

Sandy nodded and went to do his task. Hermione wearily turned into her office. After squeezing her eyes shut, she walked to a filing cabinet in the corner. Rummaging for awhile, not exactly sure what she was looking for, she was terribly surprised to hear a soft "I told you I don't barge," from behind her.

Gasping, she turned to see Lucius staring at her, one eyebrow classically quirked. "What- Lucius! Don't do that!"

"I am so sorry. I could not resist."

"I'll bet you couldn't." Hermione said, grinning wryly and shutting the door with her wand.

"Well this is rather forward."

"You wish it was forward. I will remind you that we are in my office, with people likely to barge in at any second."

"Yes of course." Lucius looked at Hermione thoughtfully. "Do you want this…thing, whatever it is, to be public?"

Hermione blinked. "I didn't think you would. You are a very private person, and I must say I don't mind it myself."

"Good. Very good. I think it wise that, until we can somehow label this…"

"Mutual affection."

"Yes, thank you, mutual affection, as something other than…"

"Mutual affection." Hermione said, laughing a little.

"Yes." Lucius said with a proud glint in his eye. "Now, what is happening in the department today?"

"Ugh! It's the worst day ever." Hermione put her head in her hands.

"I am sure it cannot be that bad."

"Hah! Huge malfunction in the Passport and Visa office. We really must do copies."

"Oh, dear. And have you discussed a method of solving it?"

"At the moment we have to go paper by paper. We don't want anything being obliviated or lost so it's an incredibly slow process."

"I see. You should devise a new system while they clean up this mess."

"I will…Sandy should be here soon with memo parchments, I need to contact so many people…"

"I should probably leave you to your task." Lucius said.

Hermione flicked her wand at the door, opening it. "Oh, no, please, you can wait at least until Sandy comes."

"Anxious for me to stay?" he said, arching one eyebrow in an amused fashion.

"Shush! I just opened the door!" Hermione said, grinning and blushing slightly.

"Alright."

At that moment, Sandy came into the office, arms full. "Hello, Mr. Malfoy. Here boss, I have the memos and the Minister's secretary said he can see you in half an hour and the press is always at the ready, a rep from the Prophet will be up shortly and I'm waiting for responses from the other productions."

"Thanks, Sandy." Hermione said smiling wearily at him.

"No problem." Sandy made his exit.

"And now I take my leave." Lucius rose, Hermione with him.

"I'll see you later, Lucius." Steeling herself, she quickly kissed him.

Lucius looked down at her. "Don't stay too late."

Before she could respond, Anna Rupert for Passports and Visas slid into the room, hair falling out of the bun at the nape of her neck.

"What's wrong, Anna?" Hermione asked.

"We've lost Mickey Flynn!" the distraught girl cried.

"What?"

"He's disappeared into the paper!"

"Oh for-" Hermione grabbed her wand and ran out the door behind Anna, calling a quick apology behind her.

**PAGE BREAK**

Hermione walked into the manor thoroughly exhausted. It had taken fifteen minutes to dig out Mickey, and she spent most of her day writing memos or talking to Press Representatives.

She did, however, get to briefly chat to Kingsley, which was nice.

Staggering up the stairs to her room, she tried to think of what had to be done for tomorrow. It was too painful.

Throwing her bag into a chair, she glanced at the mantle clock. All she wanted was a hot shower before dinner. No such luck. Sighing, she turned and ambled to the dining room.

**PAGE BREAK**

After dinner, Hermione trailed along to the library, thinking wistfully of her shower, when someone grabbed her arm out of nowhere. She yelped, turned, and saw Draco, grinning.

"Don't DO that!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Draco said, releasing her. "I did have a question, though."

"What's up?"

"Well, the Passport and Visa office…" Hermione moaned. "That bad?"

"You have NO IDEA."

"Damn. I wanted to ask how soon you think you could get a Visa."

"I don't know, why? Are you running away?"

"Ha-ha, very funny. Actually…remember when I told you that Gabrielle wanted a change?"

"Yes…"

"Well…we were thinking that maybe she could come and live here…in England. Maybe at the Manor, maybe at her own place."

"Draco that's fantastic!" Hermione squealed, hugging him.

"Okay, okay! Back up!" He disentangled himself. "We're still unsure and not a word to father, please!"

"Of course!"

"So…I suppose if you could do anything to help…"

"I'll try, Draco, but a stack of paper nearly ate one of my people alive today."

"Well, don't endanger anybody, just…try, I suppose." Draco said, grinning.

"That's all I CAN do. Poor Mickey was covered in paper cuts."

**AN- yay! okay, bear with me as i try and get back to regulated updating, and thanks for your patience.**


	12. Wiles, Witticisms, and Wicked Words

**AN- uh...hi? lolz. i KNOW i did it again, im SORRY, im terrible, i know. things happen. so on with the show! and, to make you feel better, i have the next chapter already formulated and i'm about to go and start it! yay! i dont know when for sure im going to upload it, definitely in less than a month! lots less!**

**read on!**

Hermione sat at her desk, tapping her quill pensively. Sandy hurried in, looking at the bundle of papers in his arms. "Right, boss, there's today's mail, and the paper, some more stationary you ordered, and some drafts that need to be approved." He set them on her desk. "Anything I can do for you?"

"No, thanks Sandy."

"Oh, there is something in there from the French Association, marked posthaste."

"Oh! Right then. Thanks Sandy!"

Smiling, Sandy left. To be truthful, Hermione was feeling very tired for no particularly good reason (At least, not one she could think of) and had the annoying feeling that she would have a headache by later in the day.

Rifling through the mail, she searched for the letter from the Association. Finding the square, beige envelope, graced by dark blue embossments and script, she slid her fingers through the seal. She began to skim it, until her eyes came across the name 'Gabrielle Delacour". Going back and rereading it, she discovered some valuable information.

The French Association needed to send someone on a week-long assignment, and had selected Gabrielle. The assignment was in a few weeks.

Hermione pushed the rest of her work aside. "Sandy?"

"He stepped out." Draco said, charging into her office. "Listen, Gabrielle just wrote me a note saying-"

"Yeah, I got a letter from the Association, they're sending her over for a week, isn't that lovely?"

"Yes, I'm a bit excited about it."

Looking at Draco, Hermione saw a wonderful, inexplicable emotion written across his face. It was like looking at a puppy. Instantly her promise to help Gabrielle in any way possible was intensified. Fighting the urge to collapse in a sentimental puddle, (now she really DID feel like Draco's mother) she shuffled some papers on her desk. "Well, if Sandy is out there I can get a mirror to her…"

"What did you need boss?" Sandy said, stopping in her doorway.

"A mirror, please."

Nodding, Sandy left and came back with two gilded hand mirrors, one gold and one silver. "Is it on continent?"

"Yes, just to France, thanks Sandy." He handed her the silver mirror and left with the gold. Hermione pulled out her wand and tapped the surface. Clearing her throat she enunciated "Gabrielle Delacour, Paris, France."

Meanwhile, on a desk in the French Association, another hand mirror shone rays of blue. Amandine LeClerc picked it up, looked at it, and then ran down the hall. "Gabrielle, a mirror call for you."

"Thank you, Amandine." Gabrielle said, taking the mirror. "Accept call."

Hermione looked back at the mirror, laying flat on her desk. A blue vision of Gabrielle's head floated in the rays of blue shine above the mirror. Draco sat in one of the chairs opposite her desk. "Gabrielle! Hello!"

Gabrielle smiled brightly. "Hello, Hermione how are you?" Draco coughed discreetly. Her head swiveled and she grinned. "And Draco, too." Draco smiled a lopsided smile. She glanced back at Hermione. "Did you get the letter my boss sent you?"

Hermione grinned. "Yes, I think it's fantastic. What do you need? Passport, visa, housing?"

"Well…" Gabrielle seemed to be thinking. "I need my passport to be updated…and…" she glanced at Draco, blushing a bit. "Housing would be appreciated."

Draco smirked. Gabrielle narrowed her eyes at him. Hermione looked at Draco. "Do you think your father would…?"

"I'm sure he would let her stay."

"We just have to ask."

Gabrielle glanced between the pair. "Would it be best if I asked him?"

Both of them looked down at her floating head. "Well…" they each began.

Gabrielle gave her signature wry smile. "I am unsure as to who is the more knowledgeable about this subject…"

"What?" Draco said. Hermione fought a surprised blush.

"I only mean because Hermione is a…a transplant into your household and might know better how to operate on such a situation. And then there is you, darling, his son."

"I think Gabrielle should ask. There is no way he wouldn't accept, and it would be safer for the both of us."

"Right."

"Safer?" Gabrielle said, faltering a bit. "What do you mean, safer?"

"Oh, nothing, don't worry love. I will be mercilessly mocked and Hermione…well, same fate for her."

Internally, Hermione was thinking of how that fate would be altered. Quite a bit. "Yes, you have nothing to fear, Gabrielle."

"Good. Well, this Saturday I am coming over to have dinner with you, correct?"

"Yes…ah, are you planning on asking him then?" Draco said, leaning forward.

"I think it is as good a time as any." Hermione said. "And we will all be there."

"Right." Gabrielle said, nodding decisively.

"Well, then, is that everything?"

"I think so…" Gabrielle said.

"Then I am going to go and see about your passport."

"Thank you SO much, Hermione! I really truly appreciate this!"

"Oh, please, it was my pleasure! I look forward to seeing you."

"Bye, love." Draco said.

Gabrielle grinned and blew him a kiss before cutting off the connection. The pair sat back.

"Well, then. I suppose I should get to the passport division and you should…well, I don't know what you should do, actually."

"I should get back to work." Draco said, standing then eyeing her. "But…I really don't feel like it."

Hermione grinned. "Fine. Go stare aimlessly at her picture and wish it was Saturday then. I am going to do something productive."

"Alright. When you've finished, if you aren't busy, come visit me. I get very bored you know, and perhaps father will make one of his infamous random appearances."

"Sounds like fun." Hermione said, grinning. "I just have to pop down to the passport office and arrange a few things."

"You make it sound easy but you look a little ill…" Draco said, grinning.

"It depends who is in charge down there. If Rose is at the desk, I will be in and out in no time. There are, however, a few stricter people, and in this case, even though I am the head of the department, rushing a passport is not something I can sail right in and do."

"Understood. Well then, off to your task, then come and make sure I'm still breathing."

"Done."

**PAGE BREAK**

Siegfried Shires, an elderly man with enormous round glasses and a very stern demeanor, looked down at Hermione from his perch behind a large desk. "And why is it that we should be rushing this passport?" he said suspiciously.

Hermione gulped. She shouldn't feel that nervous, she was, after all, his boss. It still felt as if she was being interrogated by one of her old professors. "Well…it happens that Miss Delacour…"

The papery man leaned forward seriously. Hermione nearly panicked. Any number of reasons dashed through her head, none of them good. It wasn't as if she could casually say 'she's my boyfriend's son's girlfriend.' Partly because…

Item one, Lucius was not her boyfriend.

Item two, even if he was her boyfriend you can't call Lucius Malfoy your boyfriend! You have to use something more…LUCIUS.

Item three, that is just plain awkward.

"Well, you see, Miss Delacour is coming here shortly from France on an assignment, and will be living with me for the duration of the matter."

"Very good then, Miss Granger, we will have her passport done as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Mr. Shires." Hermione politely made her way out of the office and, as soon as she was able, skittered down to Draco's office. As she leveled with his desk, she said "Alright, it is in the system, her passport will be done as soon as my poor department can manage."

"Fantastic, thanks!" Draco said, leaning back in his chair. "So Gabrielle is talking to father at dinner…I wonder how it will go over…"

"I am willing to bet that it will be fine. You know him. The worst that will happen is him making fun of you, which he does anyway."

"You have a point. Either way, we should make sure he is in a good mood..."

Hermione nodded, thinking about the possible insinuation in that statement. She had no idea what Draco knew. He had kept a careful distance from the subject of her dance with his father, though she was positive he had made some small conclusion. "Right. Well, then, I suppose I should go back upstairs. Not that I look forward to it. Do you know, right after you left, Sandy came bustling in with a memo, apparently Fifi Lafolle, that romance writer, you know, _Enchanted Encounters_, has an Italian soap opera wireless miniseries based on her novels. The rather melodramatic lead, Ludovica Abandonato is visiting, along with the rest of the cast, but as the main character she, of course, has to see me."

Draco laughed. "I'm dreadfully sorry. What happened to her counterpart?"

"Draco. It's a soap opera. She has four counterparts."

He winced. "I do not envy you."

"It is going to be a long day."

**PAGE BREAK**

And a long day it was. The actress was beyond diva and burst into tears at least twice because of jet lag, which was ridiculous because it was a mere few hour's difference between Italy and England, besides which they had traveled magically, so honestly Hermione had no idea why the actress was so upset.

After that travesty, she went home in search of sleep. Unfortunately, those dreams were put on hold as Lucius was apparently in a rather playful mood and decided teasing would be the best use of his time that evening. During dinner his biting comments across the table kept the conversation lively, and even Draco fell to snickering a few times. After dinner, they each went their own ways, Lucius going straight to the library and Draco to his room. Hermione, however, waited until Draco's door had shut, then stole to the library.

The door was cracked open, and she slowly poked her head through. Lucius was standing at his massive desk, looking over a few papers. Smiling, she pushed the door open and silently made her way across the floor.

Glancing at her, the corner of his mouth twitched up. "Sneaking in to see me?"

Hermione laughed. "Something like that." Walking around to join him, she pressed her shoulder into his side. Laughing softly from the back of his throat, he moved his arm around her shoulders.

Oh, Merlin it felt good, just standing there with him. She was still uncertain about what was happening between them, they still maintained their non-labeled mutual feelings. But she liked what was going on, so it was okay, right?

She slid her arm around to his other side. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at some papers before you and that boy come in." He said, then looked down at her. "Well, came in, I suppose it is now.

"Are you saying you don't want me here? I can leave…" Hermione said playfully.

Lucius looked down at her, eyes narrowed, but before he could say anything, footsteps could be heard from outside the door. He released her and she moved to stand in front of her normal chair.

"So much for that!"

Lucius sighed comically. "He always ruins everything."

Hermione burst into giggles as the door opened.

"Sorry I'm late," Draco began.

"Writing love notes, Draco?" Hermione said.

"Possibly."

"I believe tonight we will need the brandies immediately."

**PAGE BREAK**

Friday passed, and then, inevitably, it was Saturday, and Hermione was extremely excited. Gabrielle would be arriving in a few hours, and Hermione and Draco had concealed themselves in one of the drawing rooms to keep Lucius from getting suspicious about all the bouncing and grinning going on.

"So," Hermione began, "How do you think this will go?"

"I think we will be granted very little mercy, especially me, because she is MY girlfriend after all."

"Yes, something revolving around sleeping together?" Hermione said teasingly.

"Shut up. But he will give her a yes instantly, that is certain."

"Of course. Will she know how to begin though?"

"Maybe…I think you should take her aside and ask about it before dinner."

"I can say that I need to show her something about the Ministry's foreign policy…I clumsily left it in my room!"

"Something like that, yes. This should be a fun evening." He said, grinning and staring at the carpet.

"Aw, Draco, you're so excited! Did you miss her?"

"No! Shut up!"

"No! Yes you did!"

"I haven't seen her in person in a week. And…I like having her here."

"You are SO CUTE!" Hermione squealed.

"…I'm leaving."

**PAGE BREAK**

The three (human) members of the Malfoy Manor stood around the front door as it swung open, revealing a smiling Gabrielle. After the small chorus of hello's, she stepped into the house and Draco gave her a kiss. Draco tossed a meaningful glance Hermione's way. Nodding undetectably, she put her hand on Gabrielle's elbow. "Can I talk to you? I hate bringing work into this, but there was a statement sent to me that I wanted to quickly show you, it's just upstairs."

"Of course!" Gabrielle said brightly.

"This won't take but a moment." Hermione said pleasantly to the father and son, escorting Gabrielle up the stairs. Once they were out of earshot, she said "So, Draco and I were wondering how you were planning on asking Lucius about staying here, we wanted to know if you were going to need any help."

"Yes, I was unsure about how to move around that subject, do you have a suggestion?"

"I have a few, actually. Draco and I can try and set you up, give you a jumping off point, you know, and then you can merely ask. We are going to be there for your safety net. I recommend you ask towards the end of dinner, does that sound okay?"

"That sounds wonderful, thank you so much!" Gabrielle said, smiling. "I think that we should probably go downstairs, though, and get this going."

"Sounds fine to me."

They turned around and began chatting about Fleur and Bill's son. As they descended the stairs, laughing, they could hear the quiet murmurs denoting that the Malfoys were in the dining room.

Upon entering, Gabrielle was instructed to sit in Hermione's usual chair while Hermione moved around the table to face her. Draco and Lucius seated themselves, and Lucius started up a spirited conversation about work and Draco and Gabrielle's relationship. Gabrielle could hold her own, Draco simmering every now and again and Hermione inserting her own thoughts into the conversation.

Finally, dinner was closing and Hermione caught Gabrielle's eye, and then Draco's. "Well, Gabrielle, I heard you have a new assignment coming up?"

Gabrielle looked at her, focused. "Yes, actually, I am coming here for a week to stay and get some work done for the Association."

Lucius sat back, angled so he could look and Gabrielle better. "Really?"

"That's right, I have your passport ready in my office." Hermione said, pretending to remind herself.

Gabrielle grinned. Draco said pensively "So, you will be working closely with Hermione, right?"

"For a little while, if she can spare the time."

"Of course!"

"I hope I am not being too hasty in asking, but do you have a place to stay?" Lucius said, in his lower, planning voice.

Gabrielle turned fully to Lucius, turning on her doe eyes and amping her accent. "No, I do not 'ave anyssing planned…I did not know eef eet would be too…brash to ask eef I could stay 'ere…"

"Nonsense!" Lucius said, smiling in a satisfied way. "Of course you must stay here, you are, after all, Draco's girlfriend." Draco and Hermione, who had been exchanging triumphant glances, now began trading 'here-it comes' glances. "And we have plenty of rooms." Draco glanced up sharply at his father, who, in turn, was giving him a long, mildly mischievous look. "I believe that there is a room free right next to Draco's, if that is acceptable."

"Oh, that is fine! Thank you, so much."

Draco was giving his father a wary look. Hermione was beaming at Gabrielle. "Now," she said, "that's all well and good."

"Yes, indeed." Gabrielle said brightly, effortlessly back to normal.

"Well, I think, since dinner is over, we should do something!" Hermione said.

Gabrielle clapped her hands together. "What about a game of hide and seek?"

"Indeed!" Hermione's face brightened.

"What?" Lucius said. Draco was scratching his cheek, expression reading that he knew if he put up a fight he would be squashed.

"Hide and seek." Hermione said, looking at him. His eyes narrowed, he did not like the looks of her sprightly smile. "You must know what it is!"

"Yes, and in this gaudy house, what a perfect place to play!" Gabrielle said, standing up in excitement.

Draco rose slowly, winning a grin from Gabrielle. "Come on, Lucius," Gabrielle said, grinning at him. Hermione was standing as well, looking as if she was about to dissolve with laughter. "You are playing whether you like it or not!"

"I refuse to hide!" Draco said.

"Fine! I like hiding better." Gabrielle said, grabbing his hand and swinging it back and forth.

"All the better to jump out at people, eh?" he said, smirking at her.

"You have no idea how high Fleur can jump."

"Come on, Father. Us against them."

Lucius rose, eyeing the three of them. "This is absolutely ridiculous, you know."

"We do." Hermione said, smiling impishly.

"Fine, fine." He crossed over to Draco, but not before pausing behind Hermione. As she felt him come up behind her, she turned her head; smiling. "And, my dear, I will play viciously. I will find you." He took solace in her shiver at his low voice.

"Count to fifty!" Gabrielle called, and she and Hermione took off out of the room.

**PAGE BREAK**

While the girls ran about the house giggling, Draco and Lucius stood in the hall outside the dining room. Draco perfected his sleeve and mentioned to his father "Right, so each man after his respective partner."

Lucius stared acidly at his son, who glanced up from his wrist. Draco looked at him incredulously. "What?" Lucius made a contemptuous noise and turned his gaze down the hall. Unbeknownst to Draco, his father's lips twitched several times before he could regain control.

**PAGE BREAK**

Hermione had hidden herself in a parlor on the second floor. Gabrielle, with a rather mischievous backwards glance had gone in the opposite direction, towards the library. Which happened to be, if you cannot recall, across the hallway from the bedrooms. Hermione, however, was playing it safer.

For awhile, as she obscured herself behind a sofa, she began berating herself. She felt ridiculously childish. Shaking herself, she grinned. All work and no play…

Mere moments later, the door to her parlor swung open. Hermione could practically feel Lucius' smirk radiate through the air. Oh dear.

"Come now, Hermione…" he began, standing near the couch but apparently not noticing her, facing the other way. She grinned, formulating a plan. It would work if she was quiet enough… "Why not admit defeat? And besides…this is childish…you are much more suited to ah…big girl games…"

Oh, yes. This plan was going into action. Creeping forward and then standing, in the same moment sliding her arms around his neck so she was pressed to his back she whispered "Oh am I?"

He chuckled. "But of course." Lucius turned within her arms, putting his own hands on her hips and leaning in.

Hermione felt a little giddy, and for some reason, inexplicably unsure. She pulled back just a little. "Are you sure about this? I mean…Draco and Gabrielle are-"

"Doing the same thing?"

"Oh. Well, I mean…"

"Draco is smarter than he looks."

"Does he know? Do you mind?"

"Is this some sort of questionnaire?"

Hermione sighed and smiled, playing with the ends of his hair a little bit as he raised his eyebrow. "I don't know."

"Well in that case can we move on?"

Still smiling but not looking at his eyes, Hermione said "I suppose…"

He laughed deep in the back of his throat, making her shiver, and lifted her chin up so she was looking at him right before he kissed her.

Laughing a little herself, Hermione mentally rolled her eyes then gave into the fact that he was Lucius and that was the way it was done.

**AN- btw, for SOME REASON i keep using Italian names...and i know last time i made an error in the names, but i got those names (and these) off a website, so maybe it was gisted. if they ARE incorrect, please let me know! so thanks for being patient with me! PATIENCE IS REWARDED I SWEAR! **


	13. An Item of Importance

**AN- its really short. really really short. and im sorry, but i figured short was better than nothing! the title of the chapter is An Item of Importance, with heavy emphasis on ITEM -wink wink-**

Hermione sat up in bed the morning after Gabrielle's visit. She had been awake for awhile now, thinking. Pensively staring in the general direction of her toes, she thought of last night. Something had been bothering her. She glanced up at the ceiling and then out the window, where the morning sun was making its presence known, biting her lip.

She was thinking about those indefinable feelings. The mutually unknown attraction betwixt herself and Lucius. She released her lip, looking at the view with a certain intensity. She could define the indefinable. That was what had bothered her. She was ready to label and classify, the question was, was he?

Nodding her head, she swung her legs out of bed and made for the shower. There was only one thing to do, talk to him about it. As she began to run the water, she thought. Draco had decided to 'escort' Gabrielle home the night before, and had said he planned to drop in at work for awhile. That left her alone in the house with Lucius. She supposed he would be in the library, working.

As she showered, her mind wandered to the week ahead and what things needed to be done and menial jobs to give Sandy. And, of course, making a rough outline of her impending conversation with Lucius.

By the time she had gotten out of the shower (an hour and a half later) it was 11:30. Taking her time, she bolstered her imaginary conversation, putting on lotion and letting her hair air-dry and then finishing it with a spell. Another half hour had passed.

As it was now noon, and she had not eaten, Hermione, now fully dressed of course, went down to the dining room. Lucius usually didn't eat lunch when he was working, as the other two occupants of the household were usually out at that time anyway, so she walked into the empty dining room and called for Flopsy, who appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes, Miss Hermione?"

"Hello, Flopsy. I was wondering if I could trouble you for some lunch?"

"Of course, Miss Hermione! Lunch is no trouble at all! Flopsy is getting it for you right away!" she squeaked, nodding her head as her ears flapped dramatically. "there is letters on the table for you, Miss Hermione!"

"Thanks, Flopsy!" Flopsy disappeared and Hermione sat down to a small pile of four letters. Three from work and one from Ginny. (The only people who knew where Hermione was living were Remus, Tonks, and Sandy, but you know owls, they'll always find you.) As Hermione began reading the letter from Ginny, Flopsy ran in with a tray balanced precariously on her head, holding soup and a toasted sandwich.

She ate her lunch and read her letters, which, sadly she needed to address fairly soon. (The letters were all from Sandy, and either needed RSVPs or an order. And she hadn't talked to Ginny in ages.)

Jogging up the stairs to her room, she scribbled replies to Sandy, and then wrote a more detailed response to Ginny, saying she was preoccupied at the moment and promising to write more later. Nipping back downstairs, she gave the letters to Flopsy (who was dusting the parlor) and went upstairs to the library.

Knocking gently and sticking her head in the door, Hermione smiled at Lucius, who had lifted his head and was looking at her through black half moon reading glasses. "May I come in?"

"Of course." He watched her come and sit in her usual seat. "May I be of service?"

"No, no, don't mind me, please continue." Lucius stared at her for a moment, then went back to his work. Hermione merely sat and stared into space, trying to find a good place to begin.

Finally fifteen minutes had passed. She gave up. "So…"

"I knew you came here to talk to me." He looked at her, corners of his mouth twitching.

"Yes, well if you are quite finished uncovering my ulterior motives, may I explain why I am here?"

"Please."

"I had been thinking-"

"Again?"

Hermione glared. "Yes, I was thinking…about a definition."

He raised his eyebrows. "A definition? Of what, may I ask?"

"Us, I suppose. I mean…remember when we said we were indefinable? Well I've come up with at least a few synonyms and perhaps we could fabricate a definition…" she trailed.

Lucius looked down at his desk. "I see. And what synonyms do you have?"

Hermione swallowed before continuing. "Namely, attraction. From all aspects, physical to emotional."

"Most certainly." He agreed.

"And of course it's a mutual attraction, so reciprocated would be another synonym. And also friendship. And a particular degree of companionship…"

"Do these synonyms come to a common total?" Lucius asked, looking at her with an eyebrow quirked.

She blushed. "Well, yes, in fact. That's why I came to talk to you…"

"Oh yes?"

"I never was good at figures…it's the sum total…I need you to check my math."

"Well, I cannot possibly critique until you give me the final product."

"Why do we always beat around the bush with these analogies?" she muttered.

"Beg pardon?"

"Nothing. Well…I think, that I, at least, would simply adore being able to say that we are…" here she paused. She couldn't quite say girlfriend/boyfriend. So she quickly factored in a substitute. "Together. I mean, you know. An item."

"An item?" Lucius said, with mild incredulity. "Well…do you mind having your reputation completely soiled and the entire world, as we know it, in complete uproar?"

"When isn't it in uproar?"

"And your friends, while they have been quite accepting of me in general to this point, would probably change their minds in light of circumstances. Also, you risk the press finding out that you have taken up residence in the Manor."

"The press is easy enough to overcome, not to mention we both have connections in high places. And if I can't handle my friends then the world is coming to an end. And we can be careful about the Manor…I would still prefer keeping my personal life private-"

"Naturally." He put in.

"Yes, naturally, and furthermore, I think it is a fabulous idea and I'm ready for it. I think. I mean, I'm ready to try."

Lucius sighed, weighing the consequences in his mind. "I suppose…if you feel you would like to be considered 'together', and I could never disagree with that notion, my answer is yes."

"Fantastic!" Hermione squealed, bouncing slightly and beaming.

"Shall we seal this affair with something?"

"Coy, Lucius, very coy." She said, grinning and going around his desk to him.

"It seems to be the only way to get anything from you…"

Hermione laughed slightly before kissing him.

**PAGE BREAK**

Hermione stopped pacing around the room with a giddy grin on her face and glanced at the clock. It was three and she was about to explode. She had to tell someone! Today was Harry's day off so she didn't want to bother Ginny (on Harry's day off who knew what they got up to). And that would be really awkward, she was still working out how to tell Harry and Ron. Who to tell, who to tell…

The idea quickly coming to her, she grinned and ran from the room and to the stairs. Racing for the door, she stepped outside and apparated.

**PAGE BREAK**

Hermione looked at her destination of choice. A slightly lopsided, white, slate-roofed house that reminded her of the Burrow, except with more cool tones and more put together.

Momentarily regretting her choice (what if they were busy, she was unannounced) she pushed open the small white gate and walked up the path to the blue door and knocked. A slight woman with pale brown hair opened the door, saying "Bonjour!"

"Bonjour, est Gabrielle-"

At that moment, a door opened on the left wall of the foyer, and Gabrielle bustled through. "Diannah, est que tu as-" she stopped. "Oh, Hermione!" muttering in French to her relative, she grinned at Hermione and took her elbow, drawing her inside. "I am so sorry, how are you?"

"I don't mean to intrude, I just needed to talk to you for a moment."

Gabrielle looked at her, concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine, no need to worry…but it is important." She said, grinning a little.

"Ah." Gabrielle spoke to Diannah, who smiled, nodded, and left, then took Hermione up several flights of stairs to one of the higher floors, into a small, airy bedroom. "Now, what is this thing you need to talk to me about?" she said, directing Hermione to sit on the end of the bed.

"Well…you see, Lucius and I were talking and…no, no. I should start from the very beginning."

"Yes! I want every detail!" Gabrielle said, a certain mischievous sparkle in her eye.

"I have a feeling you already guessed what this is about…"

"I still want to hear the story."

Grinning, Hermione retold the night of the dance onward, as Gabrielle sat in a chair across from her, grinning at every blush and stutter and smile her friend made.

"And then, just a few hours ago, we spoke about becoming official, an item, per say, and he said yes, so I felt like I would explode if I didn't tell anyone! So here I am." Hermione wrapped up, eyes gleaming and a massive excited grin across her face.

"Hermione I am so happy for you!" Gabrielle said, beaming and sitting forward. "Well, really, its about time." She hesitated. "I don't know much…but Draco is impressing upon me that Lucius is in the news a lot. What will you do about the press?"

"We had talked about that…I think that we will try to keep it from them as much as possible, it will, of course, inevitably get around to them but as it stands…"

"Of course. Well I must come to dinner again soon! How will you tell Draco?"

"Oh goodness, I hadn't even thought of that yet!"

Gabrielle laughed. "I assume Lucius will tell him tonight, I wish I could be there!"

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Oh I am so sorry! I should let you get back to your family!"

"No, no, please, you can surely stay and meet them! I don't want to steal you from your man," she smirked, "but just for a moment?"

"If I'm not imposing…"

"Nonsense!" Gabrielle grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs and to the backyard.

Upon venturing onto the patio, Gabrielle blinked and said, surprised, "Hélène!"

A very young, exasperated woman looked at Gabrielle tiredly. She limply waved a hand at them both before Gabrielle continued. "I did not expect to see you here, and with Suzanne!"

A small, bouncy looking girl had appeared from behind her mother's legs. Her long, curly golden hair flounced around her as she looked from her mother to Gabrielle to elsewhere in the yard.

"I am only here for a second, then I am taking this girl to her friend's house. Then I am coming back for a glass of wine and hopefully some quiet time with Jacques."

The small girl exploded into a squeaky energetic torrent that lasted about a millisecond. Upon finishing, she stared at Gabrielle expectantly. The equivalent of what she said would have been "Mama is gonna apparate me to Claire-Lissette's house!"

Gabrielle got very excited for her until Suzanne decided she was bored and ran off. Turning to Hélène, she continued. "Where is Fleurette? And Jacques?"

"Jacques is taking her to my sister's house to play with Henriette."

"Hoping for a quiet evening?"

"At the very least one with some grown-up conversation."

"Ah. Well, allow me to introduce my friend, Hermione Granger."

The other woman shook her pale, mousy curls. "Forgive me, please, I have forgotten my manners."

Hermione laughed. "No, no, please, I understand, you are tired."

"This is true. Excuse me, it was lovely to meet you, Hermione, but I need to go and apprehend my daughter. Gabrielle, I will see you when I get back."

They bid their goodbyes and watched Hélène disentangle her daughter from a cluster of people on the lawn.

"She is my third cousin's wife. Suzanne is the eldest and Fleurette is only three."

"I see. I think I would need a map in order to navigate one of these parties!"

Gabrielle laughed. "I understand you." A voice called from inside the house. "My mother is here, that means dinner is probably being served."

"I should go anyway, thank you so much!"

"Of course, anytime! I look forward to my next visit!" Gabrielle said with a wink before hugging Hermione.

"My only hope is that Draco takes it alright."

**PAGE BREAK**

Hermione came home to a Draco-less manor and Lucius was (supposedly) still working. She retired to her room to answer a frantic letter from Sandy that said that she CANNOT address the situation with the International Pygmy Puff Hunter's Association in just three sentences (the organization was made up of stupid people anyway) and rewrite her letter to Ginny.

When she looked up, she realized that she was actually late to dinner by five minutes and hurried down the stairs.

Entering the dining room, she noticed that Lucius looked a little odd in a way she couldn't quite put her fingertip on, and Draco looked wary in a smug sort of way. "Sorry I'm late…"

"Father has been into the spirits."

Oh. That's why he looked so peculiar, usually he didn't nip into his stores until AFTER a meal.

"And this is any different because…?"

Lucius, ignoring Hermione's comment, said "Draco, enough of your squibbling, your mother and I have something to tell you."

"WHAT?!" came from both Hermione and Draco, Draco looking incredulous and Hermione looking pale. They both sat.

"Well you sat, now didn't you? Now, Draco. I have something very somber to talk to you about. It is high time I got back into the world as a single man!" Draco's mouth dropped open and Hermione put her forehead into her hands. She couldn't believe this. "Now, I know it might be difficult for you to realize and accept, but you're a grown man so you should understand!"

Hermione felt like interjecting, so she took it upon herself to do so. "I am sitting right here!"

"Father, really, must you carry on so? I assume, due to Hermione's indignation, that either this involves her or she is wildly embarrassed. Or both."

"Both."

"Draco it is no use protesting!"

"Draco, can we agree to never speak of this again?"

"This night never happened, mummy."

**AN- okay. its up. this week is tech week for me, and so it was now or never. i ALSO know that the end was REALLY WEIRD but i havent had ANY SLEEP for the past few days and i really wanted to write that. thanks for bearing with me! REVIEW PLEASE!!!! **


	14. Ousted

**AN- okay this was hastily edited but i was getting lovely pressure from you all, thank you so much for that by the way, and i wanted to get it up OKAY GO!**

Hermione happily skittered into work, smiling at her small front office staff as she swirled into her workspace. Sandy followed her, grinning.

"Life at home seems to be going well…"

Hermione glanced up, putting her case on the desk and grinning. "Why, yes, Alexander, things at home are going marvelously."

He stepped in further and sat down, looking up expectantly.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Not until you tell me why you look like the cat that got the cream."

She sat down, leaning over her desk slightly. "I am no longer single."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"With-"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Sandy I can't do this all morning!" Hermione said, laughing.

"But…you and the fearsome Lucius?"

"If he could hear you saying that…"

Sandy glanced over his shoulder briefly, suddenly paranoid that the wizard would make one of his infamous entrances. "Don't tell him…"

"I won't. And don't go spreading this to the press too soon, please! I have things to do today that don't include having my name spread across this evening's paper."

"Absolutely, boss." Sandy stood and left the office, running to the small staff of secretaries to let them know.

**PAGE BREAK**

Hermione sat at her desk, staring at her blotting paper. The morning was almost over, and she didn't have any particularly pressing things to do until later that afternoon. She mentally prepared herself for her task at hand.

Standing and taking a deep breath, she walked to the magical elevators, mentioning to Sandy that she was stepping out.

One cramped elevator ride later, Hermione strode out into her old department, quickly spotting the disheveled mop of black hair she had come to visit. Walking over to him purposefully, trying to fight the faltering sensation she felt, she attempted to organize her thoughts. "Harry?"

Harry turned from his conversation with someone in a cubicle. "Hermione!" he said, face lighting up. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, sorry it's been so long, how are you?"

"Fine, tired, slightly overworked, but I have enough time with Ginny so I can't complain."

"Aww!"

Harry grinned. "Did you need anything or were you just dropping in?"

Dropping her happy grin, she started to twist her fingers. "I did have something to say to you…"

"Alright, come on, let's go sit down." He led the way to his office, shutting the door behind them. "What do you need?"

Clearing her throat a little and trying to remind herself that Harry was understanding and wouldn't fly off his head, she said "Well, Harry, you know how Ron is dating Lavender now?"

Harry's shoulders tensed slightly. "Yes?"

"Well you see I've sort of met someone too…" Harry's posture shot up, unnoticed by Hermione, who continued in a babbling fashion. "I mean, re-met, I suppose, because I did know him before Ron and I broke up, so I think what I SHOULD have said was seen someone in a new light…no that sounds wrong too, basically I-"

"Hermione that's fantastic! Who is it?"

She froze, wringing her hands again. "…I don't know…"

Harry deadpanned. "You don't know who you're seeing?"

"Uh, that is, I don't know…if you'll…approve…"

Harry looked at her. "Hermione…if he makes you happy-"

"No, really, you don't understand-"

"Who is it?!"

"Lucius Malfoy!" Hermione burst, bracing herself for impact. Cracking an eye open, she almost wished she had a camera.

Harry looked stunned. Not aghast, but stunned. He was merely staring at her, as if studying something. Slowly, he seemed to melt, slumping his shoulders. "Really?" he said, before snapping to attention and sputtering "I mean, uh, congratulations, you seemed genuinely happy when you came in and I just-"

"Harry, its fine!" relief coursed through Hermione's veins.

"This is bizarre…"

"I know."

"Are you going to tell Ron? Is he treating you right? Are you into this seriously? Is he? Are you sure this is what you want?" with every question Harry seemed to be waking up more and more, becoming more wary and protective.

"Yes! He treats me wonderfully, and I really do…care for him, and he says he cares for me. I don't know about Ron…I think I will only tell a few people…and I mean…he didn't tell me about Lavender…you did."

"True. Really I don't care if you tell him, I'm alright if you're happy."

"Oh, thanks Harry, I really am ecstatic. I should let you get back to work, though."

"That's alright." Harry said, as they both stood. "I assume you want this to stay out of the press for as long as possible?"

"Of course."

"And are you planning on telling the Weasley clan?"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead…I suppose not initially. Maybe tomorrow…once we see how today goes. Just because I don't want mass pandemonium that rapidly, you know?"

"Of course. What about Ginny?"

"I suppose, if it's alright, I'll pop by before dinner."

"Perfect. Do you want to go together?"

"I have a feeling that something is going to come up, and I don't want you to have to wait, so you go ahead and I'll see you around…five thirty?"

"Sounds fine." He walked around his desk and gave her a hug. "I'm glad you're happy. And if he ever crosses you I don't care how many connections he has he's going down."

Hermione giggled, stepping back. "Thanks Harry. I'll see you later!"

**PAGE BREAK**

After doing some work, Hermione decided she positively could NOT sit still any longer. Telling herself she just needed a stretch of the legs, she quickly made her way to Draco's department.

Coming up to his cubicle, she grinned. "Hey, Draco!"

He looked up from his papers at her, smirking slightly. "Missing him already?"

"Ha ha. No, actually, I just seem to be having problems sitting still. I decided I would work off the extra energy by coming to visit you."

Draco laughed. "Ah. You weren't by any chance hoping for one of his secret visits, were you?"

"No of course not. That would cause people to whisper, anyway."

"Right."

At that moment, Hermione glanced to her left, to see Ron hurrying up the aisle with a form. Walking past her, he murmured a breathless "Hey Hermione!" and continued.

Draco looked up at her, studying her face which was, in turn, studying his desk. "You aren't telling him?"

"No." she looked up. "He didn't tell me about Lavender. He still hasn't, actually. And anyway, he didn't really give me a chance, now did he?"

"I will give you that. Well, I have to finish this report, sorry to give you the shove-"

"That's alright. I should get back to work myself…I'll see you at dinner!"

"Right."

**PAGE BREAK**

Stupid Ron. Going and crushing her giddiness. Who needed him, anyway?

At that moment, a knock sounded on her door. "Yes, Sandy, what is it now?"

"I am unsure as to whether or not I should be insulted…"

Looking up, her mild depression quickly evaporated. Grinning up at Lucius, she said "Did Draco write you?"

"Yes of course. He said you seemed to be upset…or downtrodden, something like that. We really should have gotten him a better tutor when he was young, his handwriting is atrocious…"

Laughing, she gestured him to a chair. "And how has your day been?"

"Idle. I should have been doing some work but I really could not be bothered."

"Ah. I am afraid I haven't done much better. I've been rather fidgety today…"

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is." She said, smiling at him with a trace of impishness. At that moment, Sandy walked into the room, glanced at Lucius, smiled faintly in a privately happy sort of way, and looked at Hermione.

"Terribly sorry to interrupt-"

"You weren't." Hermione said calmly, trying to reign in a smile.

"Ah yes. The Passport and Visa needs your expert assistance…again…"

Hermione and Lucius rose. "Every time you come to my office our visits get cut short."

"Quite alright. You are a professional, and from what I have heard quite an excellent one."

Passing him and flushing a little, she said "Oh for the love of-"

Lucius followed her, smirking, into the hallway. "Now, is language really a very professional method of expressing yourself?"

Glancing at Sandy's retreating back, she grinned. "No, not really. There are, in truth, far better ways of expressing myself."

"I motion that you utilize those methods to the fullest."

"Hm, I suppose I'll have to second that motion…"

Sandy, unfortunately, had chosen this moment to turn around. "Oh stars above!" he said, quickly turning back around and blushing slightly.

"Get back to work, Sandy. There's nothing to see here." Hermione said, grinning, one hand on Lucius' chest.

"I beg to differ…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, boss!"

**PAGE BREAK**

At four, Hermione decided to notify Sandy that she would be leaving at five for personal reasons.

Across the building at the exact same time, in an office marked "Daily Prophet Ministry Correspondence", Emily Baker was reclining in a wooden spin chair, feet up on her desk. She did not move when her junior, Dermott Hadley, hurriedly banged open the door and flew to her desk. "What's come up?"

"The ministry-wide grapevine is having a field day! It so seems that Hermione Granger and Lucius Malfoy have formed some sort of attachment."

"Seems?"

"They were seen kissing in her office."

The seasoned reporter removed her feet from the desk and replaced them with her clasped hands, hunched over the mounds of paper cluttering its surface. "This is a story to handle with care. Both are high profile cases…this is NOT something to do behind their backs. Straightforward is the answer. And negotiation. I had better request an audience with Madam Granger immediately…thanks Dermott…"

At the moment Sandy heard his name called from his boss' office, a pink memo plane flew up in front of him. Reading it, his eyes expanded, then he grinned and went to Hermione's office. "Boss, this just came for you…"

"Ugh! But Sandy I need to leave at five today…"

"Going home and relaxing with the beau?"

"Ew, don't call him that!" she shuddered, laughing slightly. "And no, visiting some friends."

"Well, I'm sure the Daily Prophet won't keep you long…"

Hermione sat back in her chair, grim smile in place. "So we've gotten this far?"

"Looks like."

"When will they be arriving?"

"Four twenty if that is agreeable to you."

"As long as I'm out by five…I am only dropping by at their house, and I cannot be late to dinner…"

"I'll let the Prophet people know."

**PAGE BREAK**

Emily prepped herself for the icy encounter she knew was around the corner as she made her way to the Department of International Affairs. She would be fast, she would be yielding, and she would be pleasant. As long as Ms. Granger was in control and she got her story, Emily's day would be perfect.

Walking into the office, she stuck her hands in the pockets of her pants and grinned at Sandy. "Hey, Clark!"

"Baker, good to see you…I think…" he said, looking up from his work and grinning. "I suppose you want me to announce you?"

"I think I'm more of a walk-in. I hope I live to see you later!" she said, walking past him and towards Hermione's office. Knocking on the open door, she arranged her face into a small smile as the subject of her interview looked at her impassively. "Ms. Granger."

"Miss Baker." The reporter entered the room and took a seat. Hermione studied her. Emily Baker was slim, with light, dirty blond hair pulled back into a ponytail and a short quill tucked behind her ear. She was wearing brown wide-legged slacks and a brown patterned sweater vest over a plain button down shirt. She looked charmingly boyish, as was her custom. Blue-green eyes stared steadily back into her brown ones.

"We both know why I'm here." Emily said.

"I should hope you know why you're here."

"The Prophet would like to publish a piece about your relationship with Lucius Malfoy." Hermione stared at her, expressionless. "Do you have any requirements?"

"A few. One, keep it to the bare minimum, if possible." Emily took out a small pad and began writing with her quill (she never was one for the Quick Quotes Quill.) "Two, if its possible delay publishing it until tomorrow's paper."

"I think those are reasonable."

"Good." Hermione relaxed slightly. "Now what?"

"Well I usually ask questions here, you know…"

Hermione didn't seem to be listening. "You want a big response, right?"

"Of course!"

"Why don't you keep it simple. Almost a passing remark…hiding it in plain view, as it were."

"Something along the 'Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Granger have formed an attachment" lines?"

"Yes, just in a society column."

"That could draw people in…it's a bit risky though…"

"You would be doing your job. You will either get a large response and save us the trouble of telling the world, or we will maintain our privacy and you will have done your duty of reporting noteworthy news."

"I'll see what I can manage."

"Any effort is appreciated."

"Once the Public begins beating down our doors for photographs, would you and Mr. Malfoy be averse to perhaps sitting for some?"

"If and when we get to that stage we shall see. I don't know how far Lucius is willing to allow the public to pry…I am positive if the Prophet continues its dealings with us as you have, we will be able to compromise."

On the inside, Emily glowed. She knew that Hermione was only being so frosty on principle (the Prophet wasn't known for its classy reporters, now was it?), but that was a pretty large compliment.

"Well then, I will commence negotiations with my superiors and we will keep in touch."

Hermione afforded a wry smile. "Thank you very much Miss Baker."

Emily rose, smiling a little more genuinely. "Of course." She left the room demurely, but once she was far enough away she flew past Sandy, grinning wickedly and whacking his shoulder with her notepad, laughing slightly as she ran into the hall.

Sandy stared after her, expressionless. She really needed to get out of her office more…but then so did he. Maybe they could get out of their offices together…

"Baker wait!"

**PAGE BREAK**

Hermione gathered up her things and made her way to the secretaries area (when one walked into Hermione's offices, they walked through glass doors set in a glass wall to a large room with four main desks for her assistant, secretaries, and undersecretaries. In the center of the back wall of this room was a hallway, down which were a few offices, odd rooms, and her own office) where Sandy was happily humming and buzzing around the otherwise unoccupied room.

"I'm taking off, Sandy."

"Enjoy your afternoon, boss!"

Hermione stopped, staring at him curiously. "You seem rather jovial…hot date tonight?"

Sandy stopped his constant motions and grinned at her. "Actually, yes."

"Really?" Hermione said, grinning wryly. "With whom, may I ask?" Sandy paused. "Emily Baker!?" He nodded. "Fantastic! You two are well suited I daresay…"

"Thanks for your approval." Sandy said, laughing.

"Well have fun then! See you tomorrow!" She said, headed for the apparation area.

**PAGE BREAK**

Hermione tried to prepare herself for telling Ginny about Lucius, but came to the conclusion that Ginny was far too unpredictable and her efforts would be wasted. She was just glad Harry would be home.

Harry was the one to answer Hermione's knock. Beaming, he said "Come in! Ginny, Hermione's here!"

"Fantastic!" came Ginny's voice from the rear of the house.

"She's in the kitchen." Harry said, leading the way there. "She is in a good mood so chances are there won't be an explosion of Molly proportions." He said in a lower voice.

Grinning at him, Hermione said "Do you get many of those?"

"Only occasionally." Harry grinned back.

Entering the kitchen, Hermione smiled at Ginny, who was wiping her hands on a tea towel and grinning at them from the stove, where potatoes were joyfully mashing themselves.

"Hermione! Its only been half an age!"

"Yes well," Hermione said, glancing at Harry, "things have come up…" she trailed as Ginny gave her a hug.

"What kind of things?" Ginny said, letting her go and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh you know…"

"You found someone?!" the redhead said giddily.

"You are always so quick to figure it out…"

Harry was leaning against the doorframe, feeling slightly out of place. "Why don't we sit down before Hermione has to dash off again?"

"Of course of course, sit down, of course." Ginny gushed, plopping into a chair and narrowing her eyes at Hermione. "How could I have missed this?"

Hermione situated herself in her chair. "Well, I was trying to not let anyone know…it was a tremendous secret for awhile, he really prefers his privacy and I was unwilling to mention anything until he really felt…ready, I suppose…"

"That's fantastic! Well, who is it? Do I know him?"

"Well…yes. You do know him…" Hermione said, screwing up her face a little.

"Why all the secrecy? Hermione, really, I'm not going to throw a fit. Unless he's some slime ball or a salesman. Wait, do we know any salesmen?" she asked Harry, who was staring passively at the table.

"I don't think so, Gin."

"Never mind then."

"Well, Ginny, he isn't a slime ball…I mean…well…"

Harry grinned at her. "I think perhaps its better if you just say his name."

"Lucius Malfoy." Hermione blurted.

"What?!" Ginny said, standing abruptly, gaping at her. "How? When? REALLY?"

"Yes really! When, we became public as of yesterday, how…I'm not exactly sure, but fate is a funny thing and I am not complaining!"

"I'm sure you aren't!" Ginny was grinning now, making the other two occupants of the room relax considerably. "Now that I think on it you two make a good match…" trailing, she looked at Hermione and then without moving her head looked at Harry. "Have you told Ron?"

"…No." Hermione said. "I was waiting to break it to the rest of your family via the paper. Not to be impersonal…just because its easier…"

"Right, right. Well, he didn't exactly tell you about Lavender, now did he?" she turned back to the stove, stopping their dinner's happy self-sufficiency before turning back around and grinning. "I think its fantastic. We HAVE to get together and talk more about this at some point, you write us and we'll figure it out. Here, mum will throw a fit tomorrow- " quickly seeing the fleeting panic crossing her friend's face, she revised her statement. "Because she mothers you, you know, and you'll want to talk to her so I'll just go and visit with her and be moral support for you when you make it over."

"Sounds fantastic, but I'm going to be late to dinner, so I had better get going…"

"Congratulations," Ginny said, hugging her tightly, "I am so glad this happened for you."

Grinning to herself, Hermione squeezed back and said "me too."

**PAGE BREAK**

Hermione walked into the dining room just in time for dinner. Lucius was sitting in his chair, staring bitingly at the table and Draco was standing behind his own chair smiling wryly at his father. Lucius looked up and relaxed considerably. "Hello Hermione. How was your day?"

Hermione noted that his voice sounded odd. "It was tolerable. I have something to tell you about the Prophet but first, you don't sound well, are you feeling alright?"

Draco smirked at his father's aggravated expression. "It's that time of year…"

"Draco, be quiet."

Draco was far too used to these admonishments (he heard them daily) so he continued merrily. "Oh yes, its father's cold!"

"Cold?" Hermione said, more to mask the underlying sentiment "you can get SICK?!" as her head whipped back to Lucius, who was staring sourly at his plate. Yes, there was something VERY wrong now she noticed. He was slouching. He had swiveled into one corner of his chair so he was slouching.

Lucius NEVER slouches.

"Yes. Father never gets sick…except for his once-yearly cold. It starts out innocently enough. But since he was himself this morning I predict him bedridden by tomorrow night."

Lucius huffed.

"Yes father. You were fine this morning, obviously it is progressing at a faster rate than usual." Draco turned to Hermione and said "usually he isn't confined to his bed for a few days and it only takes one day like that to get him well, give or take a few hours."

"I see."

Lucius spoke. "Really Draco, its just a passing cold, I will recover in no time. I barely have any congestion." So saying this, he sat up, attempting his usual perfunctory posture, and quickly held still. Draco smirked in triumph as Hermione worried over him.

"Are you dizzy? Do you need some water? Just…hold still, and I'll ask Flopsy for some broth for you-"

"Hermione, please," he said with effort. "I am perfectly fine. Do not worry. Draco, I would appreciate your stifling your babble and allowing us to eat."

"Whatever you say father…"

"Now, what is it you said about the Prophet?" Lucius said, cutting into his meal.

Hermione continued conversationally, but in her mind was thinking that it would be a long week if he was going to be difficult about his illness.

**AN- alright! i hope it was satisfactory! **

**also, it comes to my attention that i need to ask my readers a few things. like would the story be weird if i start throwing babies and marriages and so on in there? it is REALLY important for me to get your feedback on this, so PLEASE review and tell me! thank you so much! 333**


	15. Let Me Take Care of You

**AN- bad, bad, author! i had some issues with writers block with this one (there is a 'conflict' of sorts, which im not good at because i dont LIKE conflicts but what can you do?) so forgive me for the delay! on with the jolly sport of reading!**

Hermione woke up the next day, looking out her window at a beautiful brink-of-spring morning, which was slowly ruined by the sinking feeling in her stomach.

Today was the day she would be condemned or celebrated. Or both.

Well, no use hanging about in bed all day. First things first, check up on Lucius. As she dressed, Hermione thought about cutting out early this afternoon, seeing as it was a Friday and she had some Weasleys to visit.

As she exited her wing, she saw Draco leaving the family wing. "Good morning, Draco!"

"That remains to be seen," he said grinning. "Shall we go to breakfast?"

"I had wanted to check on-"

"Don't." Draco cut her off. "He won't see you. He won't see anyone, believe me."

"Why not?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

Hermione bit her lip. Of course Lucius wouldn't want anyone to see him…but she did want to…really badly.

"That's what I thought. Come on, we can go have a lovely unperturbed breakfast while he is being a recluse in his ghastly chamber."

As they descended the wide staircase, Hermione grinned. "You know, sometimes you sound uncannily like-"

"Don't finish that thought. Really it unnerves me, sounding like my father." Draco shuddered. "Anyway. What have you got lined up for today?"

Still grinning, Hermione said "Well, I have to go to the office of course, be mobbed by press and public, and I might let out early to visit the Weasleys depending on how the day goes. I'm amazed there hasn't been any post delivered here…"

Draco gave a short laugh as they sat. "You really think we wouldn't have solved any issues with the mail by now?"

"Good point…a filtration system?"

"Sort of. More like a block-and-file system. Any letter deemed frivolous is sent to the depths of the manor. Worthwhile ones are kept upstairs. Although with Father being ill I don't know when we shall see them…"

"I must ask Flopsy if I can take a look at them…well, that aside, what are you looking at today?"

"Nothing. Probably bother Gabrielle all day…she's begun packing."

Hermione smirked, a rather infectious trait, and said "Aha, so the excitement is rising? It's a wonder you can focus knowing you…"

"You are a horrible, horrible person. Stop spending time with father."

She laughed (some may have said cackled) and polished off her toast. "Do you think…"

"Hermione, I am telling you he won't see you. You will only serve to make him cross."

"But might I try? Just before I go to work?"

Draco sighed. "He's _your_ love interest." Hermione blushed. "You can try…honestly this might be fun…"

"Gee, thanks." She said dryly.

Draco grinned. "Consider it payback for your stinging comments earlier. I will wait to go until you get downstairs to see how the invalid treats his mistress."

Rising, she glared at him good-naturedly. "When he gets well again, I'm telling him everything that transpired and then he'll have some 'stinging comments' for you!"

"I'll bet."

**PAGE BREAK**

Hermione took a deep breath, staring at his bedroom door. She had never been around a sick Lucius Malfoy, this was highly unfamiliar territory. Steeling herself, she stepped forward and quickly rapped on the door. "Lucius?" she heard some muffled noises and continued. "I just wanted to say goodbye before I left for work…I hope you feel better…"

There was a definite muttering before a very terse "Goodbye."

Hermione pursed her lips. "I'm coming back up here after work, whether you like it or not. There is absolutely nothing you can do to stop me. I am happily providing you with the rest of the day to get used to the idea." She quelled the beginnings of a rather sickly protest from the other side of the door with a sticky sweet "Goodbye, dear!" and turned, presented with the view of Draco leaning against a wall, laughing as quietly as possible. "You followed me, you sadist!"

"That was priceless! Oh that considerably brightens my entire day!" He smirked at the door. "Bye father! I'm sure Hermione will be back to give you some lovely therapeutic care!"

Hermione smacked him. "You're such a child! Shut up!" they started down the hall.

"Honestly though, you made my day. No one has done that to him before, it's almost exhilarating."

"Your support is overwhelming."

"You know you're looking forward to this afternoon. Say it."

"Shut up!"

**PAGE BREAK**

Hermione was more than a little distressed. She had been flooded with mail, most of which was lewd, and she had no idea what to do with it. "Sandy!" she wailed.

"Yes boss- wow…" Sandy stopped in her doorway. "I see that England has given you its response…"

"And some very disgusting inquiries from the rest of Europe. What am I to do with it?!"

"Burn it?"

"I suppose…"

"Here. Banish it to the Parchment Disposal Unit and they'll see to it."

"Will you help me? You have to fill me in on the date anyway!"

Grinning, Sandy magically lifted a stack of letters. "It was fantastic; we've got another one on Monday."

"Is that so? You certainly keep odd hours, going out on Thursdays and Mondays."

"Yeah well. She's fantastic; really, I don't know why I didn't see it before…"

"Aw, Sandy!" he blushed. She banished the last stack of envelopes and ran around her desk to give him a hug.

"We aren't getting married!"

"I don't care! It's about time you found someone!"

"I'm pretty sure this counts as sexual harassment in the workplace…"

"Shut up!" she let him go, grinning. "Go do your job. And if I catch you fraternizing with that reporter while I'm around…well you'll have another dose of the same."

"Merlin forbid!" Sandy grinned and passed Harry on his way out.

"Hey, Hermione."

"Harry! What brings you here?"

He grinned. "Just wanted to let you know that Gin went to the Burrow this morning and I am to go over there for dinner, so whenever you have a chance to pop over, we'll be there."

"Do you know if Molly has read the paper yet?"

"I think Ginny was on a mission to discard it as soon as she walked in the house, but I can't say for sure."

"She thinks of everything." Hermione sighed. "Well, this should be interesting. I will probably head over around five…when will you go?"

"I get off at five every Friday, remember? We can go together. Moral support, you know." He said, grinning.

"I am going to need it…"

**PAGE BREAK**

Hermione was having a staring contest with her timepiece. Was it really five? Already? Did she have to go?

Sighing, she rose and grabbed her cloak. No sense putting it off any longer, Harry was waiting. She quickly walked to the apparation room, affording Harry a small smile as she approached.

"Don't look so grim. I'm sure you'll be fine…Ginny took it in stride!"

"Yeah…but Ginny has always been accepting…"

Harry marched her up the walk to the Burrow and in the front door, through to the kitchen. "Hello everyone!"

"Harry, it's so good to see you! And Hermione too, this is a surprise!" Mrs. Weasley came over to hug the both of them and Harry went to stand by Ginny. "Ron just ran upstairs for a moment, and Fred, George, Bill and Fleur will be over shortly. Come on, sit down, dear!"

Hermione took a seat at the table. She was about to ask how Molly had been when the back door burst open and the twins bounced in, joking rapidly with one another. Seeing Hermione, they both sobered for a moment. "Hey Hermione!"

"We saw the Prophet this morning-" Ginny elbowed Fred and he stopped talking.

"What about the Prophet?" Arthur Weasley said, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, this great ugly photo of Percy on the third page." George covered disinterestedly.

"Boys, make room for Bill and Fleur."

"Hey, mum." Bill said, squeezing past everyone to kiss his mother. "Sorry we're late."

"No problem at all, dear!" she smiled at her oldest. "Hermione's dropped by for the moment, and I meant to cut out a clipping for you from the Prophet but I seem to have misplaced it…" frowning, she surveyed her kitchen.

"Mum, don't you remember? The milk spilled on it this morning and the ink all ran so we chucked it."

"That's alright mum," Bill said as Hermione and Ginny did not look at each other, "I read it this morning." He fixed his gaze on Hermione. Fleur readjusted Marten on her hip and glanced at her husband.

Hermione gulped.

Arthur glanced cheerily around the kitchen. "So everyone found something interesting in the Prophet, eh?"

Silence.

Before the shuddering crash of an overexcited Ron nearly falling down the rickety staircase. "What is the meaning of this?"

Hermione stood and turned to face her, apparently, biggest concern. "Ron-"

"Ronald! There is no need to cause such a scene! You're breaking my house and I simply will not allow you to yell around the baby!"

"What about us?!" Fred said, covering his ears in mock pain.

"Yeah! And this great bloke isn't a baby anymore." George said, tugging on Marten's foot as the boy laughed.

"Mum, if only you knew!"

"Ronald Weasley, tell us what this is all-"

"Ron stop building it up!" Ginny glowered, standing from her chair. "Honestly it isn't that big a deal!"

Molly stared at her children, scrutinizing them. Arthur swung his gaze from a defensive Ginny to a fuming Ron. "I'm sure this is easily solvable-" he began, before Fred noticed that day's Prophet clutched in Ron's shaking fist.

"Oi, it isn't that bad!"

"Calm yourself, Ronniekins!" George added, smirking.

Hermione was nearly beside herself. This is not the way she planned for things to happen. Ron had begun to defend himself and Ginny started a squabble and the Twins joined in for the heck of it while their parents were trying to figure out what had happened and Harry moved to Hermione's side, looking to her for guidance. Marten looked on curiously and Fleur gazed at her steadily. Bill stared at the table pensively before breaking in in a loud, clear voice, "Why don't we let Hermione tell us, since it's her news?"

So much for doing this quietly. The mass pandemonium quieted instantly and everyone stared at her. "Well I…" she gulped.

Fleur tossed her hair out of reach from her son and said "'onestly, I cannot see what ze problem eez. I find eet to be very…sweet."

Hermione looked at her with gratitude. "I don't have a problem with it either." Bill said. "And Ron has no reason to be upset, mum, he's being stupid."

"I am not being stupid!"

"Shut up, Ron, it isn't as if you told her about Lavender!" Ginny snapped. Ron sucked in a breath of air and turned a lovely deep shade of maroon.

"Hermione, please put an end to this!" Mrs. Weasley said exasperatedly.

"Well you see the reason I came here was to tell you that I'm seeing someone and well it was in the paper because he's rather well known so it seems that most of you already know and Ron just found out, so really I'm only telling you and Mr. Weasley after all and I really don't know how Mr. Weasley doesn't know-"

"Day off." Fred and George interrupted.

"Oh! So you weren't at the office?"

"No." Mr. Weasley said good-naturedly.

Hermione resumed her small, breathless story. "Well you see, after Ron and I split up I got a lot closer to this wonderful man and-" she continued over a chorus of 'ew' from the twins and a strangled noise from Ron, "we formed an attachment and now we've gone public you might say, so I wanted to come and get your approval because you're basically my family and I love you all so I'm really glad you all seem to support me so far, except for Ron, of course."

Fred, George, Fleur, Bill, Harry and Ginny smiled at her. Marten did too, but he didn't really understand what was happening. Ron was still a peculiar shade and Molly and Arthur were still staring at her.

"Oh! Right, I've forgotten to tell you his name!" She took a deep breath, steadied by the support she was getting. "Lucius Malfoy."

The room was silent, Molly, Arthur, and Ron staring at her. The rest of the party was looking elsewhere.

Ron made a gurgling noise, seemingly in a deeper state of shock than before now that she had said it out loud. Mrs. Weasley seemed to be working on a delay system.

"You didn't tell her you were seeing Lavender?!" She thundered, turning on her youngest son. "Ronald Weasley, I raised you to be an upstanding gentleman-" here snorts from her other sons and an outright laugh from Ginny. Molly glared. "I wouldn't blame her for not telling you outright!"

"Well this only really became a formal agreement yesterday-"

Molly shushed Hermione. "I am so sorry for what Ron has done, Hermione,"

Ginny interrupted "he still hasn't told her. Harry and I did."

Ron glared as Molly's eyes flashed. "You had no right to get upset with her when you haven't mentioned Lavender!"

"MUM THIS IS LUCIUS MALFOY WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"Yeah, a very wealthy, intelligent, clever man. The type of person Hermione needs." Bill interjected before eyeing his brother. "Especially after YOU."

The room silenced. Arthur finally spoke up. "Well, Hermione, I think that if you're happy, and he keeps you that way, we're all fine."

"Yeah, I didn't really find it shocking at all." Fred said.

"I didn't either. Bill put it into words." George said.

Molly looked a little helpless. "Well, I think it's wonderful that you are seeing someone."

The use of the word 'someone' spoke volumes. Bill and the twins groaned. "Mum, Bill's said it."

"He's intellectual."

"He's wealthy."

"He'll bend her brain."

"He's for mature audiences."

"He's dashing, don't you agree?" George said, as they paused their list to simultaneously wink at her.

"He has a library rivaling Hogwarts."

"He's everything Hermione needs." Bill finished for them. "Honestly mum, you know him now. Give up and be happy for her."

"I don't need to give up." Molly said, defensive, before hugging Hermione. "I am happy for you and Lucius."

"Thank you, Molly." Hermione whispered.

"Well, zis 'as been lovlee, but I feel zat zee deenair is growing cold. 'Ermione, we congratulate you and Lucius." Fleur said.

"Thank you everyone. He is actually suffering from a head cold right now, so I suppose I should go and tend to him. I don't want to disturb your dinner."

Amidst the protests about how she could never disturb them and the chorus of get well wishes, Ron seemed to be processing. Finally he brought his eyes to Hermione, who was flushed and beaming. "Hermione." He said slowly. His brothers bristled as the room quieted yet again. "They're right. I'm happy for you I suppose…it's just…well…"

"Odd. I'll see you next week, Ron." Hermione said, smiling before waving at the room and leaving.

**AN- im sad i didnt really get any of my poor, ill, blond source of inspiration in this, but the Weasley confrontation needed to happen. the end was a little lame, sorry, like i said conflict/resolution, not my strong points. never fear! the next chap should be up, because i have begun it, and it will have LOADS of a very sickly Lucius because i am enjoying myself playing with his character in his condition. thank you so much for your patience, as always, and DETAILED reviews are incentives for me to guilt trip and write faster!**

**AN PS- uh so last chapter i took a poll asking about marriage and babies? i was a little too cryptic im afraid...i didnt mean Hermione and Lucius. i meant for others around them, lolz. i am WELL AWARE it is too soon for them, and i am not one for rushing things. big fan of the baby steps. thanks for your input though! and i have taken some advice to heart! i appreciate the fact you all responded in full force like that, it makes me feel happy inside ^^ love to everybody! until next time!**


	16. Rx of Her Own

**AN- okay you guys, i am so so SO sorry its short, but its extra makey-outy and blushy and stuff to make up for it! and by that i mean I was the one blushing while writing it, all they do is kiss, none of that hanky panky. yet. WHO SAID THAT? lolz. continue! i shall explain at the end.**

Hermione walked into a quiet manor. Draco was probably out or still at work, which, she thought, smiling to herself as she looked up the flight of stairs, was probably to her benefit. Mounting the staircase and beginning her walk to The Invalid's room, she ran over the possible things that could happen.

He could kick her out. It wasn't really likely, in his current state.

Should she have brought a camera? Her lips curved wryly. No of course not. She wasn't that mean…yet. There was no telling how far she could go in this house…

Chances were he would be as blustery as he could while sick but secretly enjoy it. But if she had miscalculated, and he threw something at the door, sick or not, he was going to be viciously talked to.

Rapping on the door, she softly called his name. No response. Hermione thought for a second. He could be pretending to sleep…it wouldn't hurt just to peek inside.

Hesitantly, she turned the knob, a little taken aback at the lack of wards or a lock, and then peered around the door.

Lucius was propped up in bed, not sleeping at all, glaring a little dizzily at the door. The room was dim, due to most of the lights being out and the curtains drawn.

Grinning, she walked into the room, shutting the door behind her. "How are you feeling today?"

"I am not a child." He said with as much dignity as he could muster, fighting against the urge to sniff.

"I know you aren't a child, Lucius, but if you wish to be treated as the adult you are, stop acting so silly."

He straightened his posture even further, affronted. "Malfoys are-"

"NEVER silly. So why are you acting so?" she said good naturedly, walking to his bedside and pulling one of the several pillows from behind him and fluffing it.

Lucius looked very disgruntled. She continued to take, fluff, and replace the rest of his pillows. "Are you going to answer my question now?"

"I feel stopped up. Like I have a head full of water. Are you satisfied now?"

"Oh, Lucius, really!" She said, bending over him and feeling his forehead. Part of her enjoyed how far she could get while he was at this disadvantage, but mostly she wanted him to get well.

"There are spells to check for fever."

Hermione grinned softly. "Objecting to my touching you? You must certainly be sick."

He smiled wanly. "And what if you catch this, hm?"

"I'm impervious to such things. Unless you get the flu, in which case I'm done for." He laughed softly as she sat on the bed next to him. Sliding her fingers in between his, she asked "Are you sure you're alright? You have everything you need?"

"Hermione, please, I am quite alright. Do not worry and go to dinner. Please."

They sat in silence staring at each other for a minute. "I remember the first time I so much as peeked at your bedroom." Hermione said. "And you made fun of me."

He smirked, the one quality seemingly unaffected by his cold. "Ah yes. I remember that occasion. Well you've gotten past the door, I am prone, and as they say, the ball is in your court."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him before looking around the room. She had been too preoccupied with making sure Lucius was alright to really notice anything before. In short, the room was…spacious. Huge, in fact. Even though the room was dim, she could guess the color was off white or beige, which she liked. It made sense for him, it seemed, to want a large, airy space for a bedroom. When he slept, the wall to his left consisted largely of windows. The rest of the room had chairs, desks, dressers, a fireplace, a bathroom and closet (maybe even several). She turned back to look at his face. "I would love to take advantage of that fact, but I don't want to overexert you." He snorted and she smirked. "I will have to postpone the acceptance of your offer."

"As soon as I get-"

Hermione cut him off by standing from the bed. A sort of unbearable excitement had taken up residence in her belly. To alleviate this, she elected to leave. "As soon as you get well again, I know. Well, I am going to heed your advice and go to dinner, I'm quite hungry you know, feel better!"

She turned on her heel and made to leave for the door. As it had so many times before, a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, giving her a sharp tug and spinning her backwards into a tight embrace.

All the air had flown from her lungs. "Lucius, what are you-"

He settled back some, moving his nose to just underneath her ear. "I am not quite positive, I just wanted to-"

Hermione gasped as he kissed her just below the ear. What to do, what to do?

In the meantime he had moved to her neck, and rather delicious flames were heating up her lower belly. She turned her head to the side, catching his lips with her own. He should get sick more often.

After a while, they broke apart, Lucius laying his head on Hermione's while she attempted to regain a normal breathing rate inconspicuously; she couldn't take solace in the fact that he was too, because she didn't have the excuse of a head cold.

She could get used to just sitting like this, back pressed to his chest. Twisting a little so she could see him, he looked a little dizzy. "Do you have any water?"

"On the desk…"

She removed herself from his arms (a little reluctantly) and poured him a glass, bringing it back and handing it to him. "What have you eaten today?"

"I cannot actually remember…" he said stuffily, slowly reclining back on his pillows.

"I'll send up some soup or something in a little while, alright?"

He made a noncommittal humming noise that she took for assent. Hermione sat on the bed, holding his hand and making slow circles with her thumb until he was asleep. She pressed a feather light kiss to his cheek and went to dinner.

**PAGE BREAK**

Draco was smirking. "Well, Hermione, did you go visit him? I don't see any marks of abuse…"

"Ha- ha, Draco. Yes, I did, and he is very stuffy and dizzy but I think he is recuperating well. Pass the salt."

He sent the condiment her way. "He should make an appearance by dinner tomorrow. Never fear."

Hermione 'hmph'-ed and summoned Flopsy. "Flopsy, if you could, please send some soup or a broth up to Lucius' room…and perhaps some mint tea if you can manage it."

"Yes, yes Miss Hermione! Flopsy is getting this for Master Lucius right away!" Flopsy squeaked eagerly before popping away.

Hermione then struck up a conversation about Gabrielle's imminent arrival, which consumed the rest of dinner. They elected to forgo the brandy and adjourn for the evening. As they parted ways in the corridor, Draco said "Oh, Hermione, by the way, when I had said 'marks of abuse' earlier, there is one VERY subtle one taking up residence on your neck…"

Hermione gasped, hand flying to the offending area. Draco smirked as she swiftly turned on her heel and flew towards her bedroom.

Draco was a liar, she thought, staring glumly at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. It wasn't subtle at all.

**PAGE BREAK**

Hermione rapped briefly on Lucius' bedroom door. Waiting for a response, she looked down at herself. Drat. She was wearing the plum robes that he seemed to love so much. But it was unavoidable really, the only scarf she had that was suitable to cover up the mark on her neck had a plum colored pattern.

Giving up and opening the door, she marched in. Lucius was sitting up, looking decidedly better, and drinking a cup of tea while reading the paper. He glanced up over his reading glasses which were riding low on the bridge of his nose and smirked at her scarf. "Good morning. I never thought you as one to adorn herself with scarves."

"You know very well what you did!"

"Now lets remember. I am an invalid."

"Lies! Look at you, you're almost well again." She fought a grin. "I just came to see you before I left, check up on you and everything."

He blatantly ignored her. "Hermione, why not simply heal it?"

Her face reddened. That thought hadn't even crossed her mind. "Maybe I didn't want to heal it!"

His smirk grew. "Or did you forget?"

"Maybe. Or maybe I just didn't want to heal it but I can't exactly leave it out for the world to see at work, hm?"

"Either way, I am quite satisfied."

"You would be!" she snapped, belatedly realizing her compliment. "Make my life difficult why don't you."

"Have I told you before that you look ravishing in plum?"

"Yes, verbatim."

"Good."

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm wearing these because they were the only ones that matched the scarf." She pouted.

"Well then, my dear, I shall just have to buy you more scarves." He said silkily, eyeing her hidden neck.

She made a very large effort to ignore the tingles running down her spine. Her efforts were wasted. "Hah! We'll just have to see." She softened a little. "I have to go, finish recuperating so we can argue like two normal adults, please! I expect to see you for dinner."

"You are forgetting something."

She sighed almost like it was an effort and walked over to him, giving him a quick kiss before pulling away. "I'm going to 'forget' to go to work if you keep this up."

"Do, I'm sure they will accept a note of some kind…"

She grinned. "Nice try, but don't you want to know how many compliments I get on the scarf?"

"Carry on."

**PAGE BREAK**

Nine compliments. On the damn scarf. Hermione briskly stepped up the walk to the front door of the Malfoy manse pondering whether or not to tell Lucius. Was being smug bad for recovery? She thought it might be.

Opening the door, she set down her briefcase and loosened the scarf which had become a bother towards the end of the day. Deciding that she would go see if Lucius was fully recovered, she made to turn towards the stairs when she felt a presence behind her and the cool scarf slid from around her neck. She gasped softly. Look who was up.

"I see you're well again." She said, smiling wryly and turning towards Lucius, who was looking better than ever and dressed in his typical black.

He drew her closer to him with his fingers on her hips, elegantly raising an amused eyebrow. "Absolutely. Now, tell me, exactly how-" he placed a searing kiss on her lips, "many compliments you received on your little fashion statement."

Damn. "None." He kissed her again until she could barely breathe, winding her arms around his neck. "Nine," she breathlessly confessed, "but that doesn't mean-"

"On the contrary, my dear, it means that you should wear scarves every day." he smirked. "You thought you could fool me."

She laughed a little. "I knew I couldn't, but trying never hurt anyone, after all," she played with the ends of his hair, "look where it got me."

He smirked again and leaned in to kiss her again. Unfortunately Draco decided to come home at that exact moment.

"I'm home! And I wanted to- MERLIN ARE YOU TRYING TO BLIND ME?"

**AN- okay i am about to go on vacation, so i didnt want to just leave you hanging when i had a perfectly lovely makey-outy chapterlette sitting on my computer! so i am posting it to tide you over. i have the next two weeks with NO INTERRUPTIONS to formulate a new chapter in the sun, so just give me two and a half weeks (no internet, so i need to type it all up and stuff, lolz) and i swear to Jo that it will be up. its her birthday by the way. shes 44. happy birthday JKR! anyway, forgiiiive meeee! i hope the whole thing was okay, i am REALLY awkward about the whole kissing thing, its difficult for me to write, so please review and tell me how i did! vacation love! **


	17. A Faster Pace

**AN- this was 17 pages handwritten and it still wasnt done. there was a LOT of editing involved. im a week overdue i know! i have a million excuses but hey, a week is better than three months, right?**

After a very stern talking to from Draco ("Look, if all this canoodling in hallways is going to continue, I'm making arrangements for Gabrielle to stay somewhere else!") They slipped into anticipation for Gabrielle's arrival.

At the Manor, there was much discussion as to where their guest would stay. Hermione pitied Draco immensely. He said nothing, but it was obvious that he wanted to share a room with Gabrielle. Who could blame him? Things finally came to a head at dinner one evening.

"I have instructed the elves to air the blue room in the guest wing," Lucius began.

"Look," Draco said, dropping his silverware, "I know you want her in a separate room and all that but she IS my girlfriend, and I really-"

"Draco I will not-"

"No, Father, I'm telling you,"

"Draco,"

"Father,"

"Draco,"

"Father,"

"WAIT!" they turned to Hermione heatedly. She delicately set down her silver. "Has anyone asked what Gabrielle wants?"

Lucius fingered the bridge of his nose as Draco groaned and fell back in his chair. "I'm so thick!"

"Yes you are."

"Lucius! Draco, you are NOT thick, you just got excited about the visit. Now, may I, without interruption, put forward a compromise?"

Lucius inclined his head as Draco nodded from behind his hands. "Draco, ask Gabrielle if she has a preference. If she declines sharing a room," she glanced at Lucius, "then offer the room next door to Draco's."

The lord and master bristled a bit. "Well I suppose but he should still offer the other room."

"She may even suggest it herself. He may say 'do you have a room preference?' and she might say 'no just put me in a lovely guest bed.' And have done with it."

"Well, just having her next door would be alright." Draco said thoughtfully. "I mean, as an alternative, I suppose."

"Of course it would. Now after dinner you can go and ask her about it, but as for me, I would appreciate finishing my chicken in peace."

**PAGE BREAK**

At the Ministry, Hermione was still caught up in preparations for Gabrielle's visit. Most of the inter-ministry paperwork had been taken care of and arrangements made, and the Association had sent her a rather large pamphlet and overview, which she was now cheerfully reading in her office.

"Boss?"

"Yes, Sandy?" Hermione glanced up. He looked nervous. "What's the trouble?"

"Uh…well, I have this, ehm, request for you." He turned the envelope over in his hands.

"Sandy. What is it."

He winced. "I'm afraid you and Malfoy senior appeal to the Prophet's photographers."

"What?!" she had known this day would come.

"I'm sorry!" He cried. "There was nothing for it, Em tried her best, and I told them about the French Project, but they are so persistent! I was worried they would get suspicious and follow you or something."

Hermione sat back in her chair. "You tried. Send my regards to Emily, that was lovely of her to try."

"I'll leave the envelope on your desk."

"He's going to be LIVID."

**PAGE BREAK**

"Preposterous." Hermione bit her lip and Draco covered his face with his hand. "How high handed."

"Perhaps we could work out a deal?"

"Vermin do not know the meaning of the word 'deal'."

"Well, what do we do?"

"Accept. Maybe they will leave you alone." Draco suggested.

"I think we should." Hermione said. "And just get it over with."

"I do not like this."

"I will talk with a correspondent tomorrow," she began, "I have talked with her before, we'll fix it up." Lucius made to argue but she cut him off. "I would really rather just take care of this now. Maybe we can get some nice prints out of the ordeal." Lucius furiously cut into his meat and Draco resumed eating.

Hermione felt a little stuck. She wanted privacy, like Lucius, but she worried about him. Privacy was everything to him, he had just been ill, and the wizarding news had never been kind to him, even after the war. He would, of course, want to handle everything, but now she had a tentative ally in Emily Baker, she felt like she could do a much more inside job.

**PAGE BREAK**

The next morning, Hermione slipped into the Prophet correspondence office. "Miss Baker?"

The reporter looked up. "Ms. Granger!" she stood rapidly. "Please, sit, coffee, tea?" when Hermione shook her head in the negative she forged ahead. "I take it you've gotten the summons."

"Yes. I was told you tried to put a stop to it."

"I did, Sandy said he told you."

"Thanks very much. I do have an idea. Could you maybe find a particularly agreeable photographer? Or someone to head this? If we could, we would like to cut some sort of deal."

An idea formed in the back of Emily's mind. "There's a chance…I'll see if I can swing it. Any conditions?"

"Those can be agreed upon when the time comes." She hesitated. "Anything you do will be vastly appreciated…we're both wildly private, and this is definitely a trying situation. I have a massive meeting with the Egyptian consul in ten minutes, but I trust you'll do what you can."

After Hermione left Emily sat back and sighed. She really did understand the privacy issue. But she was only a junior reporter and it was a miracle she had even gotten the remote outpost of the correspondence office. She didn't carry much weight. She was gaining ground; Hermione's idea of a small article was labeled a 'stunt' by her superiors, who were immensely satisfied with the results. But she had barely fazed them when she argued against the photo session. Everyone knew that those photos would be accompanied by an article, you can't print straight photos. But there was one person she could ask.

Apparating quickly to headquarters, she ran through the twisted halls of the Daily Prophet. "Beck!"

A middle-aged, no-nonsense woman looked up from her desk. "Emily! What's the problem?"

Emily looked at her mentor, feeling a bit helpless. "Spot of trouble."

"Let's hear it." Emily gave a rushed explanation. "I see."

"Would it be out-of-place for me to ask you to head it? I know it's awful but I really need a hand."

Elizabeth Beck sat back in her desk chair. "Well, Baker, I'll see what I can do." She held up a hand, stemming the stream of thanks pouring from her one-time trainee's mouth. An idea formed in her head, and Emily caught the odd look in her eye.

"What is it, Beck?"

"Never you mind, Baker. It's being taken care of."

Emily stood and gave her a sincere look. "Thanks, Beck." The older woman waved her off.

**PAGE BREAK**

The next day, Emily stared at the letter on her desk. "She would."

Beck had been assigned to take her under her wing when Emily had first gotten a job. He was a winsome woman. She must have viewed this as a way to step up Emily's career.

In truth, Beck had quietly usurped the project, taking the lead and assigning a careful team. This team included Emily as her second in command.

The notice of this development sat on Emily's desk with a handwritten note in the corner. "I'm afraid that you're mostly on your own for this one, seeing as I've taken this job on top of the rest of my assignments. Cheers! Beck."

Emily groaned and stood, gathering a notebook, appointment book, and quill, heading towards the elevators.

She marched steadily into the office, pausing briefly to glance meaningfully at Sandy, who then followed her to his boss' office.

Rapping on the doorjamb, Emily waited for Hermione to glance up. "Oh, come in, do, sit down." She perched nervously on a chair. "Do you have any news?"

"Yes. I'm not sure if it's good or bad…"

"Just tell me, you're well aware I can take it."

"Well I asked my mentor, Elizabeth Beck, to handle this little exposé,"

Hermione sat back. "I've heard of her…it looks like there is a 'but'."

"But she did it as a ruse and appointed me as her second in command."

There was a silence. "That's PERFECT!" Hermione exclaimed, shooting forward. "Oh, I'm so relieved, Emily, that's great!"

"Really? I mean, thank you!"

"Oh, I'm so relieved! Well, how would you like to do this?"

"Well, quickly of course."

"Absolutely." Emily took out her appointment book. "I have to get one of those."

"You have one." Sandy broke in from the doorway, where he had taken up residence.

"Sandy! You didn't have to follow."

"If you like I can attribute it to professionalism, following my boss' schedule." He sat in the chair next to Emily.

"Well, when do you want to do it?" Hermione asked.

"Does this weekend work? Saturday?"

"Sounds good."

"Do you think we could do it at the manor?"

"I'm sure that would be great, it would be more on Lucius' territory."

"Around one?"

"Superb!"

"Wonderful! And anything that gets published I will run by you first."

"Emily you are my favorite reporter."

"She's my favorite too."

Emily gave Sandy a playful shove. "Run those by Mr. Malfoy and let me know."

"Tomorrow morning." Emily gave her a look. "Family dinner." Hermione filled in. "Lucius, Draco, myself and a guest. Off the record."

"Strictly." Emily said, grinning, as she and Sandy stood. "Well, have fun. See you tomorrow and see you," she turned and pointed her notebook at Sandy, "tonight."

"Bye!" Sandy grinned as she left. Hermione arched an eyebrow at him. "We've got another date!" he said defensively.

"I'm sure."

"Yeah, family dinner my foot."

"Touché."

**PAGE BREAK**

That evening, the Wednesday of the week before her arrival, Gabrielle was to dine at the manor. From the very start there was talk about her stay and what fun it would be. Over dinner, Lucius brought up the Prophet. "Oh, don't worry, I've got it all sorted. Wait; are you busy Saturday at one?"

"No."

"Wonderful, I have contacted someone I trust at the Prophet and they have sorted everything out so it's very agreeable to us."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. A few quick photos here and then they show us everything before it's published."

"I suppose it is more favorable than the original."

"What is it?" Gabrielle asked.

"The news has been hounding father and Hermione for photos." Draco interjected.

"Gracious!"

"Yes, but I've fixed it. And Emily is dating my assistant. She is trying to work her way up in the Prophet and she is the one who cut us the deal from before."

"I see."

"You still don't trust it."

"Do you expect me to?"

"Just tell me you are placated."

"I am resigned." Lucius said, in a very final tone. "No longer what you, my dear, would label 'livid'."

"I can accept that."

"Now that that little bit of unpleasantness has passed, Gabrielle, when do you think you will be arriving exactly?"

"Well, if it would not be too much, I was thinking perhaps I could arrive on Saturday and be able to settle in and be ready to work on Monday."

"What a splendid idea!" Hermione said.

"Yes, I think it is a wise idea. I am almost positive that our unfortunate meeting with the Prophet is the only activity on Saturday, at what time do you think you will be at the manor?"

"Well," Draco began, "Perhaps you could come at 12:30 or so, and you and I could go out to lunch and do some looking around or what have you and Father and Hermione could have their little photo shoot while they're out."

"That sounds lovely!" Gabrielle said, smiling brightly at Draco. "If it's alright with you, of course." She turned towards Lucius.

"Excellent idea."

"I'm sure you'll have a lovely time," Hermione agreed, "and then you'll miss this mess here."

They concluded the meal without much fuss, whisking away to their individual destinations until they agreed to meet in the library.

Hermione took Draco aside when she was sure Lucius was out of range. "D'you mind if I talk to you for a second?"

Gabrielle smiled. "I can wander unescorted; I need to explore this place a little anyway."

Draco grinned as she walked off. "I have a feeling I know what this is about."

"Was that alright? About the Prophet, I mean. I don't want to be making plans and handling things he wants to handle."

"Hermione, don't worry. You aren't stepping on his authority or anything. You are an executive woman who found a way to ease an issue."

"I mean, normally I wouldn't be so worried, but what with his being sick and my barging in on him-"

"Really, I'm telling you. You handled it. I can't really stress it properly. I'm sure he is grateful for what you have managed to do. You're saving as much face as either of you can."

"I suppose. Have you settled the sleeping arrangements?"

"Gabrielle has decided that it would be less awkward for the family if she took the room next to mine. It was a good compromise, thanks."

"Absolutely." They started towards the library, where they could see Gabrielle examining a portrait next to the door. "That argument would have never ended, I had to say something."

**PAGE BREAK**

The next morning, Hermione told Emily that Saturday at one was perfect, thanks ever so, and went on with her business. Saturday rolled around, no muss no fuss, until, of course, Gabrielle arrived.

The residents of the manor (of the human variety) had been waiting for her in the dining room. Draco (who had been pretending to listen to the conversation and really sneaking glances out the window) saw her coming up the walk first, and went to answer the door, Hermione and Lucius not far behind.

"Hello!" she greeted brightly, taking a pillbox-sized cube out of her pocket and enlarging it to a blue trunk. "How are you?"

"Fine, and you?" Hermione said, giving her a hug.

"Fantastic!" she bent, sliding a handle up the side of the trunk. Evidently there were wheels. "Are you ready for your photo shoot?"

"As we will be, I suppose."

"Did they give you any instructions? Like, what to wear or anything?"

Hermione glanced at Lucius, who had closed his eyes and sighed. "No, they hadn't. Damn."

"I'm sure you are fine the way you are, I didn't mean to suggest-"

"No, I know what you meant, it's fine, I just wish we had had more instruction."

"It will work out."

"Come on up, I will show you your room." Draco led her up the stairs.

Hermione turned to Lucius. "Do YOU know what we're to do?"

"Absolutely not. I am sure your contact will direct us appropriately. Sit."

They returned to the dining room and Hermione followed his instruction, worrying her lip. Draco and Gabrielle came back down the stairs, departing with a few quick instructions.

"Now, Father, don't de too horrid to the Prophet people, Hermione wont appreciate it at all, and Hermione allow him to be just a little horrid to them."

Almost as soon as they had left, a knock came at the door. Hermione swiftly went to answer it, Lucius slowly rising and following her. The open door revealed Emily Baker and three other people. "Hello, Miss Baker, come in." she tried to remain professional; she did have an image to maintain, despite her nerves.

"Thank you so much for the interview." Emily said, entering. "This is my staff, my assistant of sorts, Dermott Hadley, today's photographer, Jerome Michaels, and his assistant Moira Logan." The trio entered, Dermott looking around, Moira studying Hermione and Jerome being sort of sullen. Emily turned to smile, only letting a small amount of nerves show, at Lucius. "And thank you excessively for letting us trample on your privacy, time, and home. We'll be quick, I picked everyone specially."

They agreed that the large sitting room would be perfect, really it wasn't a sitting room at all, just a very long room with a good sized fireplace, oriental rugs, some sofas, and windows at either end, letting in a good deal of natural light.

Hermione and Lucius were soon to find out that this team was, in fact, fast. Jerome, who was very short, dark haired, and scowling, set up his camera and muttered directions to Moira, who was thin and Hermione's height with a low ponytail of reddish brown hair. She was typically one step ahead of Jerome, causing his low-voiced comments to drop away before he finished. Rapidly, she began to quietly position the couple while Jerome adjusted his equipment, including the obscenely large, old fashioned camera.

Dermott, who Hermione could remember seeing around the Ministry, was looking around curiously. Emily was chatting, or trying her best to, with Lucius and Hermione. Hermione was grateful because it was none to deep conversation, and she knew that it was fodder for the accompanying article.

How do you find your job? How do you fill your days? How do you spend most of your time together? Everything was very lighthearted, practically droll. Lucius answered staunchly, unbending enough to let a witty comment slip through. All this chitchat occurred while they were being positioned and preliminary photographs taken.

Hermione had, of course, been photographed before, but most photos were candid or impromptu. Lucius had more experience. Pose after pose, quick flashes of light, more instructions, and suddenly, they were done. The crew began packing up, Emily and Dermott stopped going over what they had, and they began to trickle out of the room. Emily, last to leave, smiled. "Thanks so much again, Ms. Granger, I will be in touch with you on Monday, and I hope the rest of your weekend goes without further interruption."

They walked the group to the door, and once they had left completely, Hermione put her head on Lucius' shoulder. "I'm exhausted."

For the first time that day, he laughed a little and wrapped his arms around her. "I am terribly sorry."

She hummed happily and closed her eyes. "That's alright." He kissed her forehead. "I wonder when Draco and Gabrielle will get home."

"I am not exactly sure…hopefully not for a very long time…"

The front door burst open. "UGH! What did I tell you two?! Gabrielle you may want to look for another residence…"

"DRACO!"

**AN- okay. there you go. work and school are starting up, so i dont know exactly the next time i update, just know it will be before October :) thank you so much!**


End file.
